Kuro-Disney
by Mademoiselle Wordsmith
Summary: How sad it would be, should laughter disappear... All for a laugh, the Undertaker entraps the souls of the humans in a cinematic record in which they must live out the stories written on it's pages in order to escape. The stories are dark versions of Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar tales.
1. INTRO

**_How sad it would be, should laughter disappear_... All for a laugh, the Undertaker entraps the humans of the Kuro cast in a book and the only way to escape is to live out the stories, defeat the enemy, and end with true loves kiss... The stories are dark versions of Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar tales. *Yaoi Warning* Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**KuroDisney**

**By: Mademoiselle Wordsmith**

* * *

Ciel sat at the edge of his bed as his butler undid his tie.

"Well my Lord," he said softly. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Don't treat me like a child, it's just another day…" he sighed softly. One by one Sebastian undid the buttons of his shirt occasionally brushing his skin and he hid his nervousness by looking away. In the last few months he had become more and more aware when Sebastian undressed him, not that he wasn't aware Sebastian was undressing him before, but now it was more like he wasn't just removing his clothes as he was seeing him naked. The more days that passed with this realization on his mind, the more embarrassing these moments seemed to become. He was considering ordering Maylene to undress and dress him instead of Sebastian to avoid this awkward situation all together.

"Are you alright my Lord?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Fine," he answered with his usual enthusiasm, which was none at all.

"Well, you did get lots of presents. That's a good thing right?" One of which had been another gown from Madame Hopkins sent all the way from Paris because she had been unable to attend. Ciel whom had opened his presents in front of everyone had stuffed that one away quickly before too many people saw. Elizabeth had asked what it was and Ciel having replied, "A joke," before he threw it in the fire quickly. Sebastian was now unbuttoning his pants and Ciel fidgeted nervously causing Sebastian to look up at him with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smirk.

"Would you hurry up?" he snapped his face reddening.

"Of course my Lord," Sebastian said softly quickening his speed a bit as he put Ciel in his night shirt enjoying the crimson hue that had come over his face and body. He was no fool, he knew what was going on. His young master was getting older. Certainly old enough to be thinking "those sorts of thoughts," and with Sebastian being the closest to him it was only natural these thoughts would be geared towards him.

He did not mind in the least, and was merely waiting for the order. For his master to get past his embarrassment enough to command him to perform the acts of pleasure which he had probably imagined a thousand times over…

Ciel climbed into bed and Sebastian covered him up. "Oh, Lady Elizabeth insisted that you open this present just before bed..."

Ciel blinked as Sebastian grabbed a wrapped present from the last shelf on his food cart. He handed it to Ciel who groggily tossed aside the paper letting it fall to the floor. Sebastian would pick it up later of course…

Sebastian (having seen him toss it aside so carelessly) sighed, and bent down picking it up setting it on the food tray to be taken care of later. He looked back to see what the young master had received. "What is this?" he said softly. "A book?"

It was thick, the cover was old and had no title and it smelled of must. He hoped it didn't make his asthma act up...

"My how nice of her," Sebastian teased softly. "It appears to be a story book. Would you like me to read you a story before bed then young Master?"

"Stop that I'm not a child!" Ciel snapped furiously.

"As you say my Lord," Sebastian said in a way that made Ciel shiver. For some reason those titles, My Lord, Bocchan, Master, were all starting to make him blush whenever Sebastian said them with that eerie but sexy voice of his... Sexy wait, what was he thinking Sebastian's voice wasn't sexy. Get it out your head, he commanded himself shaking it. Avoiding the awkward silence after his statement Ciel opened the book and something fell out onto his lap.

A pink and black bookmark with light pink ribbon, Ciel picked it up looking at it. "I feel like I've seen this before…"

Sebastian who had been tending to cleaning up the food tray of the remnants of Ciel's midnight snack turned at his words, and his eyes flashed. The book began to glow and sense of panic overtook the demon and he lunged forward. "My Lord get away from—"

But it was too late. The room had been engulfed in an intense light and then suddenly, darkness. Ciel found himself falling. Down… down… down… down… and he screamed his butlers name and opening his eyes he could see him. Sebastian was falling too wrapping his arms around Ciel he held him as he always would when Ciel was in danger. Now that Ciel was safely in his arms he looked for the bottom of this seemingly never-ending drop.

"Sebastian, what's happening!?" he clung to him for dear life as they plummeted.

"I don't know my Lord, hold on," he noticed a light once again. A blinding light. They both closed their eyes from it and…

* * *

**I know people have tried to do this before, but I thought I would give it a shot as I have a ton of great ideas for this, and I hope you all ride along with me as I go through a retelling of as many Disney movies as possible while including the dark and demonic feel that Kuroshitsuji is so famous for…**

**If you'd like me to get to a certain Disney Movie quickly mention it in the comments.**

**So… yea. While this is a retelling of Disney stories do not expect it to be appropriate for the Disney age group. These stories will be dark, rated M, and there will be Yaoi, possibly Yuri but we'll see. Each chapter will be titled with the name of the show so if you don't want to read certain stories you won't have to, but can merely scroll for your favorites.**


	2. Ch1 Pocahontas

**Welcome to the first story in our list, I picked this as the first because it was the first that came to mind. XP I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Pochahontas**

* * *

The imps clawed at the stone, chewed their way through roots, and with all their might fought their way to the new world, the surface world and they began to screech a blood curdling scream when something they couldn't claw through impeded their way. Sebastian blinked… Where was he? It looked like hell; it had been some time since he had been here. But Ciel? Where was Ciel? Ciel had opened that book and suddenly he was here. A familiar voice met his ears,

"Long time no see…"

Sebastian turned and found Claude standing there dressed in demonic clothes with golden eyes narrowed.

"Now just what did you do?" Claude asked dully...

"Me? Not a thing," Sebastian smiled turning to him. Was this Claude's doing? "I take it you know what's going on here…"

"How should I know?" Claude shrugged.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at that. Not long after Alois' ball (the one in which the young masters had battled) had been Ciel's birthday party. Somehow the two had snuck there was in on the guest list. Surely, this... whatever this was, was Claude's doing. Why else was had he and his young Master come to Ciel's birthday part uninvited? Ciel of course had been obliged to allow them to stay seeing as turning them away would have been a disgrace on his part.

"I know," said a voice followed by rather loud laughter. Sebastian and Claude turned in the direction of the noise.

"Undertaker," he said softly upon seeing him.

"Who?" Claude asked dully. Ignoring him Sebastian and Undertaker stared each other down until the man laughed.

"Do you like it Sebastian?" he asked. "You're in a story book."

"Are we now?" Sebastian looked up at Undertaker who was sitting on a stone cliff just a little above their heads.

"That silly little girl was heartbroken at not having a nice present for Ciel's birthday, so I gave her this blank cinematic record in which I've taken the liberty of placing a series of stories. There are quite a few stories all of which need to have a happy ending."

"I am a demon, happy endings aren't really something I specialize in…" Sebastian explained. _A demon's only path to joy was through the suffering of others after all_...

"Well you better start," he said grinning. "The book has claimed Ciel's and all the other human souls. Unless every story has a happy ending everyone's souls will be trapped forever within its pages and so will all of you demons…"

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. "Is that so?"

"Don't you think this will be loads of fun?" Undertaker asked erupting into laughter. "I can only imagine the anger on Ciel's face when he gets out of here… Oh, sorry… _If_ he gets out of here."

"If I could not save my master from the pages of a decrepit book what sort of butler would I be?" he said smiling.

"Well let me give you another warning then, you must play along with your story. If you try to tell Ciel or any of the other humans that they are in a story, they might just lose their minds in here. The human mind cannot experience two realities at the same time, and if they lose their minds in here their may be no repairing them when they escape…"

"Since I have no choice but to play your little game, I shall heed this warning," Sebastian sighed.

"What about you then?" Undertaker said turning to Claude. "Alois' soul is here as well…"

"…" Claude looked down. "I suppose I shall have to save him as well. Won't I?"

Sebastian's eyes shot in Claude's direction and vice versa.

"Oh my, things seem more interesting now…" Undertaker said laughing. "Now don't forget how to end each story. Defeat the threat and end it how all happy stories end. With true loves kiss," and with that he slowly disappeared. The he he he of his laughter fading as he did.

"Claude," shouted a voice behind the two of them. They turned to find Satan standing there arms folded his eyes glaring.

"How long until we break through to the human world?" he snapped.

"We should break through shortly," Claude answered playing along as Undertaker had instructed.

"Good," Satan responded. "Through to the human world we will go, and all of the souls shall be mine."

Walking past them a bit Satan stared up to where the Imps were at work clawing and ripping at the surface. He looked back to Sebastian. "I have never known a better human slayer than you. Make me proud and collect plenty of souls..."

Sebastian grinned, "Yes Sir."

With that Satan turned heading back in the direction of his palace and Claude walked up to stand beside Sebastian. "Well, let's see how this little game plays out then…"

* * *

"Ciel!" Maylene shouted. "Your father's home, hurry!"

Ciel had been in the middle of a chess game with Alois. He had a strange feeling come over him when he woke up that morning. It was like a sense of loss and confusion. Perhaps he was coming down with something. Oh well, he felt better now, and his father was home. Where had he been?

Oh that's right, his father was a high General in the queens army and he had been off fighting…

He stood up, "We'll finish the game later Alois," he said.

"Alright," Alois sighed stretching. "Don't know why we have to bother you're going to win anyway…"

"You should have seen her," Vincent said to Bard and Finny. "Everyone fought incredible but Elizabeth was the best. Worth ten men or more without a doubt…"

Elizabeth stood beside Vincent blushing a bit at being praised and Ciel came to a stop looking at his father from a far. Alois whispered to him, "Isn't she adorable?"

"I guess," he said dully but he wasn't looking at her. His father was more important right now. It had been forever since he had seen him…

"We're going to hold a grand dinner in her honor tonight," Vincent said to them. "Make the preparations."

"You don't have to," Elizabeth said nervously.

Then Vincent caught Ciel's eye and he smiled, "Ciel!"

Ciel hurried over to his Father but before he reached him Elizabeth and run forward hugging him tightly. "CIEL!" she cheered happily. "It's been so long! I missed you."

"I missed you too Lizzy, now let go," Ciel squirmed.

"It's been awhile Ciel, you're looking well," Vincent said smiling. He reached out ruffling his hair as he had done before… _His hand_… Ciel thought to himself. _His hand_... His heart suddenly felt heavy. "Listen we have to talk… Elizabeth could you wait for us in the dining room?"

"Oh, of course," she said bowing and hurrying off.

"C'mon Ciel," Vincent said. "Up to my office."

Vincent touched his shoulder to lead him and Ciel suddenly felt like his heart was being squeezed. He looked up at his father's face, he really had missed him. It had been far too long… Once in his office Vincent walked around the desk and sat in his chair. "Nice and soft," he said smiling. "Anyway to business. Ciel… Elizabeth has asked me for your hand in marriage."

Ciel blinked. "Marry, her?"

"She is 9 away from being in line for the throne, and you should have seen her in battle. She fought so bravely!" Vincent explained. "And well… with your condition I think it best you marry someone who can protect you…"

The condition he was referring to was Ciel's asthma. It had plagued him since he was little and was the main thing that prevented him from joining in wars with his father. "Father, I… I don't want to marry her. She's too…"

_Too what_? He thought to himself. She was certainly too something, but too what? A sudden image of his mansion dawned in pink bows and frilly cloth. Pink and light purples everywhere plaguing his mansion, and then she had put that bonnet on Sebastian… He blinked… Who was Sebastian?

"Ciel, you are the son of the Queen's High General. Since you are too weak to fight seriously you need a spouse like Elizabeth who is going to keep you safe from harm," he explained and his hand reached up removing his ring. "This ring was your mother's. God rest her soul, I intend for you to give it to Elizabeth when you propose to her."

He placed it on Ciel's thumb. Ciel looked at the blue diamond it held. That wasn't right, this ring was the mark of… It was… He couldn't remember…

* * *

"Tanaka," Ciel called ten minutes later to the old family friend. Tanaka had been around since his father was little and knew their family best. He found the old man in the library. "Tanaka I have to speak with you."

"Of course Ciel," Tanaka said smiling. "Ah, your mother's ring, if you're wearing it then… Does that mean?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about; my Father wants me to propose to Elizabeth…" Ciel explained looked disheartened as he said it

"Well, she would make a fine wife," Tanaka said nodding.

"But…"

"But nothing… She would make a fine wife," Tanaka explained.

"I don't love her," Ciel explained. "I mean, I love her in the sense she's an old family friend and if she died tomorrow I would be sad, but… You know what I mean…"

"I think," Tanaka said softly. "You should wear that ring until you find whoever it is you feel you're meant to be with…"

Ciel looked down at the ring, it was so clear he could easily make out his face. Should he? His father would be furious… but…

* * *

"Claude, we have broken through," Sebastian said. "The seal separating Hell from the human world has shattered. We can now gather the necessary souls."

Claude nodded, "I shall alert Satan immediately, in the meantime, you should get to your slaying. You _are_ the best after all…"

"Of course," Sebastian said. The imps already began to overrun London, so he hurried to the surface. A fire one of the creatures had started had began to spread. _Well then… Where would the young master be_?

He watched creatures as they clawed at the humans. Tore at their flesh with their teetch, raped the ones they could get their hands on. It had been so long since he had let go like that and just went crazy. Did as he pleased without anyone to order him or any thought to a Master. Perhaps he could afford a bit of fun first this was just a story after all...

Smiling a maniacal grin that could have rivaled that damn Undertaker he hurried off into the city, it had indeed been a long time since he had slayed humans and he was more than excited to do so. Feel their bones break beneath his hands, their flesh rip from his claws. Yes… it had been far too long…

* * *

Dinner that evening was peaceful, Elizabeth had stayed over and his father was expecting him to ask upon the meal's completion. Ciel was still debating it in his mind. Marry her, don't. Marry her, don't… He wasn't sure what he should do…

"Oh Ciel, this summer we should go to France. I would love to take you shopping in one of their little shops," she said happily. "Maybe we might be able to find something… I don't know… white…"

She was hinting at a wedding gown, and Ciel closed his eyes in a stated of disappointed understanding. Apparently his father and her had already discussed it. With one last look at his ring he sighed getting to his feet he held out his hand. "Elizabeth, will you come with me for a moment…"

"Oh of course," she said happily holding out her hand she too got to her feet when the dining room doors burst open.

"Sir!" Finny said panicked. "Something is happening in London. Monsters! Everywhere!"

Ciel blinked, and Elizabeth gasped. His father stood up a hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword. "What sort of monsters?"

"They're nothing like what anyone has ever seen before," Finny said. "The messenger said they're like smoke in darkness, you don't know it's there until you pick up their scent. He… he said… the creatures are raping and torturing villagers, and eating their flesh. Sir! What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stop them obviously!" Vincent said. "As the Queen's High General it is my job to protect the citizens of London. Elizabeth come with me."

"Yes Sir!" Elizabeth said she turned to Ciel. "Um… you wait here Ciel. I don't want you getting hurt…"

With that she removed the second layer of her dress leaving only the shorter top skirt on and she took off after Vincent. Bard and Maylene hurried with them and got them horses to take.

Ciel stood there. What the hell were these things that could have enough of a consciousness to torture and rape… He had to go… First hand he had to know what these things were. If they truly were as bad as everyone said he had to know, his father was a great warrior but he might not be able to fight these things. He had already lost his mother, he couldn't lose his father as well! He took off into the main hall and turned to Finny who had heard the whole thing and was standing there looking worried.

"Stay here I'll be back," he said before hurrying out the door.

"Wait Ciel, you're not well, you shouldn't overexert yourself!" Finny called to him.

Ciel hurried out to the barn and jumped on a one of the horses hurrying off after his father and Elizabeth. _He can't die_! _He just can't_! Ciel thought terrified. _He's all I have left_…

* * *

Sebastian was having oh so much fun! It had been far too long since he had gone on a rampage like this one. A villager woman hurried past him and he caught her hair in his hand as she past and pulled her back into his outstretched claws which ripped through her flesh and lungs. She dropped the baby she was holding and coughed up a bit of blood which dripped slowly from the corner of her mouth but poured out the wound he had just made. Her soul seemed to float before him and giving it a slight tap it floated off toward hell… Souls did not do this in real life but it was a story after all. Perhaps he should quit playing and find the young master after all… Feeling a little disheartened and the idea that the fun would end he let the woman's body drop and he headed in search of Ciel's soul…

* * *

Ciel could hear the screams before he could see the town. When he emerged off the forest path and was in full view of London he could see it was on fire. Shadows were jumping around from house to house. "What the hell are these things…"

"Demons," whispered a voice from behind him. He turned and his horse reared up sending him flying onto the ground. Ciel gasped as he hit it. There was a man standing behind him dressed in leather, his hair somewhat messy. He wore glasses and had golden eyes.

"Damn it," Ciel cursed sitting up. "What the hell did you scare me like that for?"

Ciel already felt out of breath. _Damn it not now_, Ciel gasped trying to will himself out of the beginnings of an asthma attack.

Claude smiled (something he did not often do) starring down at him. "My… my Ciel…" he said softly.

Claude still couldn't get over that day in Alois' ballroom when he had been able to taste Ciel's soul through his blood.

A demon could sense souls just by them walking around, but just barely. Like a light perfume on the neck of woman as she brushed by. It wasn't enough to fully discern the taste but it was enough to catch a demon's interest. Then through blood they could get a sample of a soul. Like a single sampling platter that teased the taste buds and made you desire more. Lastly there were moments of great emotion (and it could be any emotion, anger, happiness, lust) Through this they got the closest idea of how a soul truly tasted. He wanted to taste this soul again... The sample he had just wasn't enough to quench the thirst for it.

"How do you know my name?" he blinked.

"Because I am one of the creatures attacking London," Claude said softly, still playing along. "I am a demon."

Ciel gasped and tried to stifle his cough. Claude took a step forward and Ciel scrambled to his feet. "You're a de…*cough* …demon," he was breathing harder than was normal. Calm down he told himself… "What is it that you want?"

Claude took another step forward, "We are here for souls…" he explained. "I am here for yours…"

Ciel knew he couldn't run, if he tried his asthma attack would surely go into full swing and he would suffocate…

Claude could see this struggle and smiled. Like a little fly caught in his net… The more Ciel tried to struggle the quicker he would die… He walked over to him and reached up pushing aside Ciel's bangs. "Aren't you going to flee from me?" he asked softly.

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed, "Leave and take all those damn demons with you..."

Claude chuckled, "What makes you think I have the power to send them away?"

"They're your kind, so if you tell them to—"

"As I have said, I have no power over them," Claude explained. "But you… I am going to delightfully devour you…"

Stay here and get eaten or run and suffocate… The later seemed the more preferable way to die. He turned quickly to run but got no more than a step or two and the demon was in front of him blocking his path. The demon stepped forward sliding his foot out so it tripped Ciel and he fell back onto the grass. Blinking he found the creature on top of him pinning his arms to the ground. "Get off!" Ciel snapped gasping for breath as he could already feel his airway beginning to close.

He could feel the anger radiating off Ciel like heat from a flame. Odd, it was easier to taste him here. In reality the body encased much of a soul's scent and therefore it too moments of great intense emotion for a demon to sense it this clearly. Ciel was angry certainly but he couldn't be that angry yet... His scent was as easily tasted as if he had just opened his mouth and took a bit of the delicious soul. Claude leaned down placing his nose at Ciel's neck and he took in his scent, how could it be this clear? This perfect... Ciel's soul was indeed delicious. He thought for a moment of his own Master. No, Alois' soul was not quite enough to quench this demons hunger. It needed more hate... Something Ciel's soul had in abundance.

"So wonderful," he whispered. "Give me another taste of that delicious blood of yours…"

Ciel blinked. _Another_? What did he mean by another?

Claude released one of Ciel's wrists to pull out a small knife which he ran gently down Ciel's cheek. Ciel winced, it felt like a paper cut the blade was so sharp and he felt pearls of blood seep from it and wetting his cheek.

Emotions were like seasoning for a soul. A dash of hate, a spoonful of lust, whatever it needed you simply make that human feel that emotion so intently that it becomes engraved upon the very soul. That was how demons cultivated their meals. Manipulate the person so they experience all the emotions needed for a perfect meal and then let if fester and boil within them for as long as possible. Then the timer would go off upon the contracts completion and thus the soul would be ready for consumption.

Grabbing Ciel's free wrist once again, Claude leaned close, first smelling it, and then he licked the blood from it. He could indeed spend all day long making small cuts and sampling the blood that seeped from his flesh… Or he could consume the entirety of the soul in one gulp. He didn't care either way. Though the first idea was much more pleasing. At least then he could make the delicious taste last longer. The best part was Ciel's soul already tasted complete.

Ciel felt his stomach turn as Claude's wet tongue ran up the side of his face his eyes glowing after he did so. It was that glow that terrified him more than anything. He did his best to pull his wrist free, but the demon seemed to have an unbreakable hold on them. Letting out a shuddering gasp he turned his head in an effort to hide the cut.

"You can hide it from me all you'd like, I'll just make another," he said softly running the blade down his neck. It was not a deep cut so none of the precious cords of throat were slit, just the skin… Ciel let out a shuddering gasp as he made the second cut and attempted to push Claude's knife away but was pinned once more.

"If you struggle too much more you really will suffocate," Claude whispered and Ciel tightly closed his eyes…

A wet tongue met a fresh wound once again and his quivering gasp was the only defiance he revealed. The demon was right, he couldn't struggle anymore he surely would suffocate if he did. Breathing was already quite difficult and his mind was starting to slowly slip into a panic from the lack of oxygen due to this.

_Calm down_, Ciel demanded from himself. Though really, who could calm down in a situation like this…

Suddenly there was a loud noise and he felt the demon release him. When he opened his eyes there was another one of them. He knew this because they had the same glowing eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here Claude," Sebastian snapped furiously. "We have to follow the rules of the story… Didn't you hear what the Undertaker said!? Alois' soul is somewhere around here to, you'll lose it if we don't end the story with a happy ending…"

Claude grinned, "Maybe I have changed my mind about him…"

Sebastian glared at him. "What?" he snapped. Just what was he thinking…

"I suppose I'll let you win this round," Claude grinned. "Until later then…"

Claude took off disappearing from sight and Sebastian turned to Ciel who had not moved from his place on the ground until then. Ciel's scent was a hundred times stronger in this world. How could that be? Ciel pulled himself into a sitting position and Sebastian felt his heart jump at seeing the scar on face and especially the one on his neck. Both bleeding, but it seemed they were not that deep. So… why did he seem to be having such a hard time breathing?

Sebastian walked over to him, and Ciel jumped up running. "Wait!" Sebastian called to him. Ciel only made it a short distance before he fell to his knees gasping for air. _Suffocating was a horrible was to die_, Ciel found himself thinking as he clutched his chest.

Sebastian walked over kneeling down before he realized it he said, "I can heal you…"

_Wait, did he have the power to heal_? He certainly didn't in reality but he had a feeling he could in this moment… Why though? Sebastian turned to him holding out his hand. Ciel didn't want to trust him, he was one of _those_ creatures after all, but… It was now so bad he was barely getting any air at all… Shakily he took the demon's hand and was pulled to his feet from there he was forced forward his hand touched his chest and he felt what felt like an echo go through his lungs, and suddenly his lungs filled with air as though his asthma had just suddenly decided to quit and he could breathe normally again. Ciel pulled back staring up at him.

* * *

With the little pink bookmark right on the page, his red pen out, the Undertaker chuckled staring down at what he had written:

And Sebastian suddenly felt like he could heal the young Earl's asthma. Placing his hand on his chest Ciel found he could suddenly breath again…

He chuckled. "Aren't I nice Ciel?" he asked looking over at Ciel's soulless body lying on his bed. "I saved you, see…"

Ciel did not move. "Ah," the Undertaker got to his feet. "I know something I have always wanted to do. Do excuse me little Ciel, I hope you don't mind…"

He reached out pulling the covers down slowly and reaching in his pocket he removed a length of thin rope. He he he… he chuckled. "No defiance this time… Nope. None at all…"

He then proceeded to measure Ciel's body. First from head to toe, then shoulder to shoulder, "So those are your measurements... I will keep that in mind and have a lovely black coffin prepared for you should your soul not return little Lord…"

When he was done he recovered Ciel. After all, couldn't have the young Lord getting cold now could we?

"Now, let's get back to the story," he said. "How long has it been my Lord, since you were read a bedtime story? Hhmm…"

Ciel of course did not answer, but he did breath softly.

"Well then," he opened the book once again removing the bookmark and the words began flying across the page once more…

* * *

"Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"Sebastian," he answered softly staring down with a longing look. It was hard to look directly at his Master for his soul was so radiant and consumed his senses.

* * *

Elizabeth lunged plunging her sword into one of the imps. The smaller of these creatures were easier to kill than the larger ones.

"Elizabeth behind you!" shouted Vincent.

She spun around just as one of the creatures lunged at her, screaming with all the force she could put behind her blade she sent it running up through the roof of the creatures mouth.

She flung her sword out and the force of it sent the creature flying into a wall. She was breathing heavily and looking around. There were so many… Too many…

_What are we going to do_? Elizabeth thought desperately. I have to live, _I want to see Ciel's smiling carefree again_…

She blinked. Did he not always smile as if carefree? Why had she thought that?

The sound of gunshots called her attention back to the battle as Maylene shot a demon that was just about to sink it's fangs into her back. "You mustn't daydream Lady Elizabeth," Maylene said. But in that very instance she saw a creature coming up on Maylene's right.

"Look out!" Elizabeth gasped but too late. The creature had plunged it's fangs into her leg and she fell on the ground shooting it in the head. It released her but the blood began pouring from the wound. Please don't let it have it anything vital, Elizabeth thought desperately as she helped Maylene to her feet.

"Vincent! We should retreat for now!" Elizabeth called desperately. "There are too many!"

Realizing she was right they hurried, shooting and stabbing a path back to their horses.

* * *

Maylene gasped. She was lying on the Phantomhive dining room table her leg bleeding terribly. "It burns," she gasped.

Bard scratched his head. "I ain't never seen a wound like this in all my years as a soldier… It's almost like there is something in their venom that prevents wounds from healing..."

Vincent sighed. "No one is to go to London or anywhere near those demons. At least until I come up with a plan…"

Alois had been visiting the Phantomhives for a few days so he was staying in their manor but had been out when they were having dinner. It was such a shock when he returned to hear creatures were attacking London and Ciel and everyone went off to fight. However, Ciel had not returned, and Alois knew he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell Vincent that his ailing son had gone off to London alone… _Be alright Ciel_, he pleaded silently…

* * *

Ciel blinked looking at Sebastian's finger nails. Dark as night, thinking it was paint he tried to scratch it off. "It's really like that?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"And your eyes glow…" Ciel said looking up at them.

"Yes," Sebastian explained.

"So, if you're a demon. Then why didn't you kill me back there like that other creature was going to…" he asked curiously.

_Because you're my bocchan_, Sebastian thought, but he couldn't say that. "You're interesting…" he said. _It wasn't a lie at least_, Sebastian thought… Ciel was looking into his eyes. Such a bright red. They seemed familiar. He suddenly realized just how awkwardly long he had been staring into them and he turned away blushing.

"So," he began. "Why are you all here? You and those other creatures what do you want?"

"We are gathering souls," Sebastian said.

"Why!?"

"In order to eat them," Sebastian explained. He didn't want to tell Ciel this, but these were the lines he was being told to say so he supposed he had to…

Ciel looked horrified at this, "You're killing all those people for food!"

"Well, you do the same thing with your animals," Sebastian explained.

"So now we're animals?" Ciel looked angry now. "You're killing men, women and children, because you think they're animals to be eaten!"

Ciel looked away from him. _He's mad at me_, Sebastian thought. He recognized that look.

"Boc— Ciel," he said softly. Though it felt strange to say his given name, "I will not let them hurt you. I will keep you safe. It is my job."

"Your job?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is, I have decided to make it my job…" he added realizing how awkward it sounded without Ciel remembering his previous life.

"CIEL!" "CIEL!"

Ciel looked up at the sound of his name. "That's my father, I have to go…"

"Wait!" Sebastian said lunging out for his arm and grasping it tightly. "Don't go."

Ciel glared back at him looking upset, "I wouldn't stay if you paid me. Now let go of me demon!"

Sebastian released his arm. Despite being in an alternate world he still had to obey his master. Ciel was slightly surprised the demon even let him go. He hurried off in the direction of his father's voice. "I cannot fail," Sebastian said softly. "I will not lose his soul…"

* * *

Sebastian returned to hell, and found Claude speaking with Satan. Or at least the Satan in the story, this clearly wasn't the real Satan…

Sebastian walked over to him grabbing his shirt, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Why assisting Satan in gathering the souls found in the human world. Why?" he asked glaring.

"Stay away from my Soul," Sebastian warned. "You have your own…"

"You and I both know Alois' soul, while delicious, is nothing compared to Ciel's. It seems rather greedy on your part to keep a soul like that all to yourself. Why don't you share?" he teased.

"I would not share my bocchan with the likes of you or anyone else," Sebastian glared.

"Maybe I'll just take his soul…" Claude said grinning. "I'll take it here and everyone else can be doomed to live in this reality forever…"

"Nice plan, but it won't work," said a voice above them once again. They looked up to find the Undertaker was back.

"Why not?" Claude asked and air of impatience in his voice.

"Well, you can taste his soul in this reality, sure, but the souls of Ciel and all the other humans brought here now reside within the pages of the book. If Ciel dies naturally or you kill him in an attempt to take his soul all that would happen is the Ciel of this existence would die, and his soul would be lost in the book forever… Naturally since he has a pivotal role in this story everyone else would be stuck here as well because the tale can't be completed without him, this includes you two…"

"This is a dangerous little device you have created Undertaker," Sebastian was getting a little worried now. Ciel, and none of the other humans could die in this book, he had to end every tale with a happy ending, and he had to get through all the stories before they could escape.

"Dangerous?" Undertaker said grinning. "I think you mean hilarious."

"So that's why..." Claude said softly.

"What?" Sebastian snapped glaring at him.

"I had wondered why Ciel's scent was so strong here. It's because their bodies were not transported into the story. Just their souls, and without a body to block the scent it can be tasted quite easily," Claude said softly.

Sebastian frowned. Only Ciel's soul was here...

The Undertaker erupted into laughter once again.

"Enough of this," Sebastian said. "End the story now or I will kill you!"

"You're welcome to try," he said softly before disappearing from view.

He frowned. The Undertaker seemed to not exist in this world thus killing him here would be pointless. Though he could plan something very special for him when they got back... "Tsk," Sebastian sighed. "I'm going to find bocchan."

"Keep an eye on him," Claude warned reaching up he fixed his glasses. "I'm starting to find the idea of tasting Ciel's soul for eternity a better prospect than returning to our world…"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "I shall keep that in mind," he whispered before hurrying off. He had to find Ciel. Surely he was living at his manor. This world was greatly modeled off of theirs after all...

* * *

Ciel's father had scolded him for leaving but for the most part had just been glad he was okay.

When they got back to the mansion a girl was there. Ciel blinked, he had never seen her before.

"Ciel," his father said. "This is Angela. She's an angel."

Ciel felt a sudden panic hit his chest that left as quickly as it appeared. _What was that_?

"Hello Ciel," she said softly. "It's been awhile…"

"I don't believe we have met," Ciel said staring up at her.

"Oh," she said softly, smiling. "So we haven't…"

"Ciel," Vincent said happily. "With the Queen's angels on our side we will destroy all the demons. They will be gone and we won't have to worry about them or anyone else getting hurt."

"Well, I think it is time for ailing Earls to be in their beds," Angela said softly. "We shall plan our attack against the demons…"

"That's right," Vincent said. "You've had a trying day Ciel, what with being attacked by that creature and all. Go to bed and don't worry about anything, by noon tomorrow this threat will be over."

Ciel looked up at him…

"Yeah, okay…" Ciel said. He did feel tired. He headed upstairs feeling awkward as he walked by the angel for her gaze never left him. He went upstairs and sat on the edge of his bed. He reached up unbuttoning his shirt so he could change into his pajamas which itself felt awkward. _Why_? He wondered. Surely had had done this a hundred times. Taken off his clothes and put on new ones. Why was it so strange to him.

It took a little while but he eventually got his night clothes on successfully. And he climbed into bed. The angel, his father, and his "almost future," fiancé and were downstairs planning a new attack…

Something to kill the demons. All of them… even… him.

Sebastian's face flashed in his mind, and he sighed. Did they all have to die? Sebastian seemed. He seemed different. After all, he had spared his life. Didn't he? He had to be something better than the other creatures. Creatures like… him… As he thought the last word that other demon's façade crossed his mind and shivered. That golden eyed freak was terrifying and creepy! He shook his head trying not to think about him. The cuts on his neck and cheek while no longer bleeding still hurt.

The sun was setting outside his window, and Ciel found himself thinking that maybe tomorrow would be better when suddenly the door burst open and Alois ran in wearing his pajamas. "CIEL! I've come to sleep with you."

"No," Ciel answered. Too late, Alois had jumped into his bed and crawled under the covers pulling them up above his head. "I said no get out!"

They fought a bit over the covers concealing him, until finally Ciel was able to pull it down and he saw Alois was laying with his head on his pillow and looked like he was about to cry. "Alois?" Ciel blinked.

"I get the feeling you're mad at me…" he said softly.

"Sure I am, you crawled into my bed when I told you no," Ciel snapped.

"No, I mean about before…"

"Before?"

"Yea, before…"

A sudden image of Alois on his knees, bloodied and crying, clutching his jacket… A blade in his hand and a fury so great he… Ciel groaned reaching up clutching his hair. In the next minute the image was gone as quickly as if he had tried to hold it a gallon of water in his bare hands.

Ciel turned to Alois who was looking up at him, one eye buried in his pillow the other looking up at him.

"I'm not mad anymore," Ciel said even though he didn't fully understand what he had been mad about.

"I'm glad… I like you Ciel," Alois said softly, and then a sudden panic shot across his face as he looked at something behind him.

"It's… it's one of them! Ciel!" he gasped.

Ciel turned the demon from before had walked in his balcony window and was now standing in his room.

"ELIZA—"

Ciel lunged forward covering Alois' mouth. "What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

Alois' eyes widened further if it were possible he tried to say something but Ciel muffled his voice.

"I came to see you again," Sebastian said softly.

Alois shouted another muffled word that was only barely discernable as "_Again!?_?"

What did this creature want now? Ciel thought angrily. He turned to Alois, "Do not say anything!" he snapped releasing the hold he had over his mouth and he climbed out of bed.

"We need to talk," Ciel said. "Just the two of us."

"Just how I like it," Sebastian said suddenly picking him up. He hurried with him over to the picture window and jumped onto the balcony railing. Alois ran over to it and out into the night air with them.

"What are you doing!?" Ciel snapped at the very same moment Alois asked, "Wait, where are you going?"

Suddenly Sebastian jumped. Gasping Ciel clutched to him as he was the only stable thing during the two story fall. Alois ran over to the railing looking down and sighing in relief when he found they had landed safely…

"Sorry," Sebastian said rising to full height again with Ciel in his arms. His face buried in his shoulder, his hand clutching him tightly. "Did I scare you?"

"I…Idiot, we could have took the stairs," Ciel snapped. He looked back not sure what to make of the demon's tempered and slightly smirking expression. He felt his face burn and turned away looking down at one of the buttons on his pajama top adding a more softened, "Idiot."

"It is as you say," Sebastian said. Ciel's face was rather cute. This Ciel was real but this world wasn't. Perhaps he could display a little weakness as well. When this was over, Ciel would wake up and likely not remember a thing. So maybe it was okay… Ciel would never know… He leaned forward stopping just a short distance from his face. Ciel looked up at him with his classically annoyed expression.

No… no, maybe not…

"Are we going to talk or not?" Ciel snapped.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere where no one can hear us," Ciel answered.

"Of course…"

He hurried off with Ciel into the woods, and Alois blinked. Did… Did Ciel just get kidnapped right in front of him? Seriously… He turned nervously looking around. What should he do? What should he…?

He hurried over opening Ciel's door and he ran barefooted to the landing and stopped because Elizabeth was coming up. She yawned and stretched. "Ugh, so sleepy. Oh, Alois hey," she said. "I'm going to get some rest; Ciel's father and I are going on another attack first thing in the morning. Don't worry, we'll get them cause this time we'll have a whole army of angels backing us…"

She walked by him with the intent to head to her room only Alois stopped her. "Elizabeth?"

She turned, "Yea?"

"Uh… it's Ciel," he said nervously. He wasn't sure if it was okay to tell her or not but… He so loved sharing secrets…

She blinked throwing her arms behind her had. "What's wrong? Is he sick?"

"Uh… No. No he's not sick. Well maybe he is… I don't know… A demon sort of jumped into Ciel's room, picked him up and carried him away into the woods," Alois explained.

"What!?" she gasped.

"Yup, that's what happened…" Alois said. "Boy do I feel better having that off my chest. Well, goodnight…"

"Alois are you crazy! Ciel's been kidnapped! We have to… No… No… Don't say anything Alois, I'll bring Ciel back before his father realizes he's gone. Okay!" she said and with that she took off.

* * *

"Well," Sebastian said when they reached and open clearing in the woods. "What did you wish to talk about?"

"My father has a gathered a number of angels to fight against your kind," Ciel pointed out. "I want you to go back to where you came from."

Sebastian blinked. "Oh, Shall I warn my kind of this attack then?" he asked softly.

"I'm warning you, no one else. But, you can do what you please with this information. If you wish to warn any of those creatures you might be friends with go ahead."

"Don't you think it unwise to tell a demon of your plans?" he said. "What if we find a way to stop it since we got and early warning?"

"I trust my father's judgment. If he says he'll kill you all, then he will. I just don't want to see you on the field when the battle starts."

"Ah, are you worried about me?" Sebastian asked finding this weakness in this Ciel sort of funny.

A flash of red shot across Ciel's face and he looked away, "No."

This Ciel and his Ciel were the same, and yet, they were different it would seem. He walked over to him. "I do not care for those other demons, command me and I shall help you rid them from the world…"

Ciel looked worried for the first time since he had been taken off alone with a demon that could potentially kill him.

"What sort of creature turns against his own kind?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

Sebastian leaned down placing a gloved hand at either side of his head, be pulled him close placing his lips next to Ciel's ear, "The most awful of sorts…"

His voice send a chill flying down his spine, and feeling his heart skip a beat he tried to pull away, only to be held firmly by the demon. Sebastian couldn't help it, perhaps (in this world) he could get away with a little mischief after all… He placed a kiss just under Ciel's ear.

"What are you doing?! Idiot, let me go!" Ciel snapped pulling at his sleeves but his hands didn't fall away and they fell lower tilting his head up. Ciel didn't like being so close to other people. "You're too close, back up!"

_Not today my Lord_, Sebastian thought. He was quite certain he deserved a little treat. After all, he had been a good butler and an obedient demon all this time. Surely, Ciel wouldn't be too mad if he had a little fun, but then again. When this whole thing was over, Ciel wouldn't remember any of this… So…

He leaned forward pressing their lips together, his eyes lit up; Ciel's soul was so delicious. He could taste it when he kissed him, he could taste him just by holding him. His whole body was his soul in this world and it was intoxicating. Pure and tainted, Dark to the core and yet somehow it shinned brightly. It truly was a soul like no other. And no one was going to take it from him.

* * *

Elizabeth was hurrying deep into the forest. Demons we're fast, she knew this from having fought them in London. However, surely she should have caught up to them by now! She cursed under her breath. Ciel… Ciel… She would do anything for him, and she would protect him. No creature or demon alive was going to take Ciel from her!

She suddenly tripped as an image flashed in her mind. It was her, drenched it water a smile on her face, "I wanted you to think of me as cute… until the very end."

Pulling herself up from the ground she found herself breathing hard. _What was that_? Her heart felt like it hurt. This wasn't cute… Running to Ciel's aid. It wasn't cute at all…

Since when had she cared about being cute? She had never remembered entertaining such thoughts before...

A crack in the distance called her attention back to the world around her and she took off again almost missing what she had caught out of the corner of her eye. Stopping, she stared. Ciel… Ciel was there with a demon, and they were… they were…

* * *

Claude had been tracking the scent of Ciel's soul which had led him to the little clearing. Peeking through the branches he saw Sebastian greedily tasting that delicious soul. "Now now," he thought to himself. "Leave some to go around…"

* * *

Elizabeth didn't know what to do… A demon… One of those horrible creatures was kissing her fiancé. No! She would not stand for this!

* * *

Sebastian had admittedly lost himself a bit in the taste of his soul, but upon sensing another souls approach his eyes shot open and he jumped out of the way of Elizabeth's blade just in time pulling Ciel with him so they both backed up.

"Get away from him!" Elizabeth screeched fury in every syllable the likes of which Sebastian had never heard come from the young Lady. She's so serious. Her soul seemed to radiate anger. Had he never met the young master, hers would have be a suitable soul for his palate. However… in the light of Ciel's hers appeared so dim…

He pushed Ciel out of the way as he dodged her blade. She was quite fast, matching the accuracy and swiftness she had shown on the ship back then.

"Now now," Sebastian said dully. "Calm down."

This would be much easier if she would just… stop… swinging… Then

The swift intake of a drowning breath was heard and Elizabeth froze, he sword poised to strike him and slowly she dropped it. The sword fell in a clump of dirt and she looked down at her stomach a sword had impaled her.

Ciel's eyes widened in panic, and Sebastian's. The young Lady… Master Ciel's fiancé…

Ciel ran over to her reaching out to catch her. She reached back for him grasping his hand but only catching his ring which slid off his finger and fell to the ground breaking on an inconveniently placed rock. Though in all the confusion Ciel had not noticed the ring. He fell beside her calling her name he pulled her close to him.

Sebastian looked for the source of her wound, which he found immediately. Claude was standing there with a sword in hand. He fixed his glasses staring in Sebastian's direction.

"Are you mad?" Claude asked.

"Livid," Sebastian responded. He lunged forward in order to attack.

Ciel who held Lizzy close to him as she gasped for breath and coughed up blood was feeling panic. He can't lose her. He's had already lost his parents. He couldn't lose Lizzy too… Wait… that wasn't right. He had lost one parent. His father was still alive and his mother had died from illness, peacefully, in her sleep…

He shook his head and looked at Sebastian would was fighting with the other demon. _That idiot_!_ What was he doing_?!

"Sebastian! Stop! Lizzy is dying! This is an order! Save her!" Ciel called and suddenly realized how strange his words were. An order, what on Earth made him think a demon he had just met that day would be willing to do fulfill any order he gave… He was just wondering if he should maybe add a please to it when Sebastian suddenly landed in front of him.

"As you wish," he said reaching out he grabbed Lizzy holding her bridal style.

Ciel stared at him. Was he really going to help him… Why?

Suddenly Claude appeared behind Ciel wrapping an arm around his throat, "You should not be so eager to obey your Master when it endangers his life."

_Master_? What were these demons talking about? Claude jumped back into the sky landing on a branch holding still holding Ciel.

"Step away from him, or else—" Sebastian warned jumping into the air after them still holding Elizabeth. She gasped and coughed more blood spilling from her lips which got all over Sebastian's shirt. He didn't seem to notice however, but Ciel did.

"What are you doing? Save her!" Ciel snapped.

"Boc—… Ciel…"

"Save her!" he snapped. "I won't forgive you if she dies…"

Once again he found himself wondering why any of these words would be a threat to this creature, but it seemed to work. "I shall quickly return for you then," Sebastian said. He hurried, running off for the manor.

Ciel breathed hard, watching him go.

"That was a mistake," Claude whispered to him.

* * *

Sebastian burst through the front doors of the manor holding Elizabeth in his arms. What made his gaze was quite disconcerting. "Angela…" he said softly.

"My, a little demon has stumbled into your Manor Vincent, and look he brought you a present…"

Vincent had been looking at a map when he looked up; his appearance looked very much like an older version of Ciel just without his eyes. "Elizabeth!"

Vincent ran over taking her from Sebastian's arms he carried her over to the table tossing everything upon it onto the floor he laid her on the table. She was shaking, gasping, crying, all at the same time. There was so much blood covering her body Sebastian truly wondered how she was still alive. She was in the best place possible right now, and he had to go. He turned to leave and the doors slammed shut. He hurried over to open them but they wouldn't open.

"An Angelic Seal," Angela said softly. "You're not going anywhere…"

Vincent was shouting orders at the servants around him who were rushing to aid Elizabeth. Angela however just stared.

"Just how are you here? You're dead. We have already killed you…"

"It would seem the author of this story book has placed memories of the deceased within' it's pages. Like Vincent, I can be here because a page from our Cinematic record was placed in that book. However, I must admit, I am a little scared. While I exist in this chapter, I may not in the next because unlike Elizabeth, Ciel, you… I have nothing linking me to the current world. So if I want to live I will have to maintain this existence, and I can do that if I ensure the happy ending never comes…" she said smiling. "You wish to go and save your Master. I will ensure that does not happen…"

* * *

The clank of the shackles closing was such a disheartening sound. Ciel pulled at them testing their strength but he wondered why he bothered. They were made of thick cold metal and would probably never break... Claude had just locked them, and in an effort to ensure Ciel's complete annoyance he threw the key clear to the other side of the room. Ciel blinked. He could see it, but there would be no way he would be able to get to it.

He turned looking at Claude furiously. "I cannot take your soul in this place," he said softly. "However, I can taste it to my heart's content. Be good and let me feast upon you…"

He grimaced. "You're disgusting…"

"Am I?" Claude said climbing on top of him he smiled. The treat of a lifetime awaited him, and he would take his time in tasting it.

He leaned close and Ciel leaned as far into the cushion as he was able, but eventually he had no more room to back up and Claude took his lips prisoner forcing them to obey the motions in which he willed them to move.

_This was gross_, Ciel couldn't get that idea out of his mind and turned his head. Claude leaned down preparing to kiss him again and Ciel snapped, "Put your tongue in my mouth one more time and I swear to God I will bite it off!"

"You, swearing to God? Now that's funny…"

Ciel blinked. He wasn't sure why? Lots of people swore to God when they were trying to be serious. There were a few moments when Claude simply stared at him, and honestly that was more annoying than anything, "If you're going to do something get on with it…"

"So you want me to do something then?" he asked.

"Why on earth would I want you to do anything?" he snapped, "but I'm not going to lay here all day either. So if you're going to do something then do it!"

"You don't have to worry about that," Claude informed him leaning down placing his lips at his neck so the heat of his breath padded him with each syllable, "You're going to lay here for the rest of your life…"

Ciel immediately tried to kick him, but Claude put a stop to that by putting his leg over Ciel's pinning them down. "Now now, don't struggle. You know what happens when you overexert yourself…"

As though this were a key were to signal his asthma to start he felt the usual raspyness returning to his lungs. _Stop it_, he cursed himself. He hated this weak body of his. Ciel wasn't even allowed the luxury of fighting back without his lungs punishing him for it. He couldn't fight back too much or he would suffocate so he gave up on that, he tried to pull his hands free of the shackles but all it did was hurt his wrists, after a moment he gave up on that too.

"Good," Claude said softly pulling out his small dagger. "Now, let me taste your blood again."

Liquid ecstasy is what it was like. He presumed if there were a human on earth who could bleed chocolate people would chase that person with a knife too, and Ciel bled a delicious liquid that had no equal.

He ran the blade down the side of his face again, reopening part of the old cut and forming a new channel at the same time. Ciel winced as the blade flowed over his skin, the river of red that flowed below seeped through and eyes flash Claude leaned down to lick it…

* * *

The crack of a whip resounded through the air, and the angel laughed as Sebastian winced. Covered in scars and blood, shackled to the wall, that's how she liked demons best…

"My look how pathetic you are, and to think you told that poor boy you'd be back for him. I hope he isn't expecting you…" she said smiling.

_Bocchan_, Sebastian thought desperately. In what would have normally been an easy escape, Sebastian found he could not even break the chains that bound him. The only explanation was that his captivity right now must be a part of the story or else these chains would break away as easily as if they were plaster…

If he wasn't the one meant to save the day then… who? How the hell was he supposed to fulfill a happy ending if he could not even escape?

"Tomorrow at sunrise, we shall execute the first demon of many," she said leaning in close she placed her head in the crook of his neck. "That's you in case you hadn't guessed..."

She pulled away turning her back on him. "Then I will purify this world and the few souls left within it," she said happily. "It tis an Angels job to clean the unclean…"

Sebastian glared up at her. It was painful, his blood was dripping onto the floor, and he felt disheartened. If Claude would have just followed the story, they might have already ended this chapter by now…

He was worried. What was Claude going to do with Ciel? Taste of him forever? The idea that his Master would be touched, and kissed, and cut, and tasted by that demon for all of eternity was an idea more infuriating than anything. He would rather no one get Ciel's soul (not even him) if it meant that!

"Well," Angela said. "I have had my fun… I suppose you can just stay here and bleed until your execution tomorrow. Don't worry, you'll have the thoughts of your utter failure to keep you company…"

With that she left him, and Sebastian sighed. "Bocchan, he whispered. I have failed…"

He never thought the most beautiful sound he could hear in that moment would be the voice of…

"Bassey!" Gell groaned climbing in through the window looking positively angry. "What the hell is going on? Hell has split open the Reaper headquarters is non-existent and there are demons swarming all over London."

"Grell," he blinked looking shocked.

"And why are you all chained up and beaten? Alright! Who hurt my Bassey, they have not felt no fury like a woman scorned?" he shouted furiously.

"Grell, listen to me. I need…" Sebastian paused. He couldn't believe he was going to say this. "I need your help."

"Ah, you need me to free you from these cold bonds that trap you! Of course my Bassey! I shall release you at once!" he said happily and pulled his scythe which he started by pulling the cord.

"Grell wait, that won't work…"

Too late Grel had sent the blades of his saw flying into the chain and frowned when it whined furiously and stopped dead, its blades ruined. "No! My scythe! What the hell are those chains made of?!" he snapped.

"Grell, I don't have much time to explain. But, we are in a storybook and we have to see it through to the end in order to get out of here. It seems my bondage right now is a crucial part of the story or else I would break them with ease."

"Uh… I guess I'll take your word on that Bassey," he said. "But how can I free you then?"

"I need you to save Ciel in my place," Sebastian said.

"That brat! No… no! I won't do it! Never! He's the little whelp stealing so much of your precious time. Time you could be using to focus on me!"

Sebastian sighed, "Listen, in order to continue the story I'm pretty sure Ciel has to be here, but Claude took him."

"Who?" Grell said dully filing his nails barely paying attention to Sebastian's words.

"Another demon," Sebastian explained. "How about a deal then… Save Ciel and I will make out with you for one minute."

Grells eyes widened. "Oh Bassey, ours truly is a love stronger than the binding of Hell. If Ciel is the key to your freedom then of course I shall retrieve him. For you my love…"

Sebastian sighed, "Where was this enthusiasm earlier?"

Grell placed a finger to his lips. "Now now, rest your lips. They're going to be quite busy in that minute you promised me…"

"Grell, you have to save him and be back here before sunrise, they intend to execute me then," Sebastian explained.

"Execute…" he blinked.

"Well, a dead man can't very well kiss you, now can he?" Sebastian said softly.

Grell gasped, "Oh of course! I shall hurry then! Ta ta for now my Bassey."

He hurried back over to the window jumping out it. Sebastian sighed. He did not like the idea of relying on Grell to save his young Master but he really had no choice at the moment…

The Undertaker suddenly appeared in the corner. "My you're in some trouble now aren't you?"

"Whose fault is that?" he asked glaring.

"Don't blame me," the Undertaker said. "I've been trying to help you…"

"Just… tell me. Lizzy. Is she going to be alright?"

"As you're aware of her body is not here, so only her soul has been wounded. But those are some of the hardest wounds to heal. She will be fine as long as her will can sustain her."

Sebastian frowned. Bocchan would be most upset with him if she were to die…

"Well, I guess I'll be going again. I'm feeling the need to curl up with a good book," he chuckled before disappearing.

Sebastian made a mental note to kill him if they made it out of this…

* * *

Ciel's body hurt, he was breathing painful again. Where was he? Hadn't Sebastian promised he would come and get him? Why had he put so much faith in the demon as though he would actually have come through for him? Lizzy… He wondered if she was okay… He hoped so…

He felt sleepy… Perhaps he would lay down for a little bit. He clearly had nothing better to do, at least nothing that he was able to do…

"My so here you have been taking a nap while my poor Bassey's life is in danger!?"

Ciel opened his eyes. A man was looking in through the bars of his window. Ciel blinked. Who the hell?

He disappeared suddenly and then a loud bang made him wince as some stone and debris hit him. Opening his eyes he saw a giant hole in the wall and the man walked over to him, a hand on his hip, a frown on his face.

"What the…"

"Well, you look like you got too close to a weed whacker kiddo, oh well, that's none of my problem." He held out his death scythe looking at the blades which had been ruined on the chains he had tried to cut in order to free Sebastian. "Don't know if it'll still work, but here goes nothing!"

He pulled the cord which started the blades whirling around and to Ciel's shock he sent it down heading straight at him. Ciel gasped closing his eyes. With a loud noise of grinding metal on metal he felt the chain break. The cuffs remained on his wrist but at least he was free. "Well well, look who has come to save the day!"

"Who are you?" CIel asked sitting up. Covered nearly from head to toe in shallow cuts it whole body ached and stung for they were as thin as paper cuts and therefore hurt more.

"Who am I?" Grell gasped. "Why you insolent little brat! How dare you forget me!"

"Forget you?" he said incredulously. "I have never met you."

"You're infuriating! Supreme love is a battle to the death and I would challenge you right now for Bassey's hand if Sebastian's life were not in danger…"

"Sebastian's in danger?" Ciel repeated. He wasn't sure why he cared but… somehow he did… "Look I don't know who this Bassey is but I am engaged to Elizabeth, so I don't care. However, Sebastian is my friend and I owe him a debt. I have to go save him…"

"Wonderful!" Grell said happily. "Alright then."

He walked over picking Ciel up. "Let's go!"

"Wha! Put me down!" Ciel ordered.

"Nonsense, we'll go much faster if I'm the one running. Besides, we have to get back before sunrise or they'll kill him!"

Ciel groaned. "Fine, just... hurry…"

Grell jumped into the air, Ciel clinging unsteadily to him. Grell was not as careful with him as Sebastian. "Bassey my love, we are coming to save you!"

* * *

"Well, it would seem it's time for your demise," Angela said opening the door to his room. Sebastian glanced out the window. The sun had barely begun to rise. She walked up to him grabbing his chains unhooking them from the ceiling she kept them behind his back and made him walk ahead of her. He tried again, but he still could not break the chains.

"Don't think about escaping," Angela said softly.

"Elizabeth, is she okay?" he asked her.

"That blonde girl? She's barely hanging on…" Angela informed him. His eyes narrowed. That would not do…

Angela walked Sebastian outside where Vincent was standing looking furious. A look that very much reminded him of Ciel. Angela smiled. "Well," she called to the gathered humans. The servants of the Phantomhive house, and a few people clearly just here for the show as they had little importance to the plot.

Suddenly Bard rushed over to Angela. "We found her Ma'am," he said. "Should I bring her?"

"Yes of course," she answered.

"Now you'll know pain," Angela said pushing him over to a stone tab she forced him to his knees as Bard brought… Hannah…

He blinked. Hannah was here? Why did they bring… Oh…

When Hannah spotted him she snapped. "What is going on here?!"

She had been in Master Alois' palace polishing his silver when humans had busted in and taken her. The oddest part, she found herself unable to be them. She had never found humans a problem to fight against before…

Sebastian grinned. If he was truly about to die he wasn't going to spend his last minutes explaining this whole problem to her.

"Ah, Hannah, you are the sheathe for the demon sword. I need that now," Angela said grasping hold of her hair she threw her head back and reached down her throat. Hannah winced gagging as she brought out the Demon sword. *coughing* slightly Hannah looked up at her. _An angel_? _What was going on_?

Angela smiled. "It's so beautiful and unclean…"

She turned to Vincent. "Here you are, you do the honors," she said softly.

* * *

Grell had been hurrying as fast as he could when he suddenly tripped dropping Ciel and falling face first on the ground. Ciel skidded across the dirt and gravel, scuffing up his arms and knee in the process. He looked up to find Claude standing there. "I'm sorry, who told you that you could leave?"

Looking angry Grell sat up. "Now see here, how dare you treat a lady with such disrespect!"

Claude walked right past him as he headed over to Ciel. The links of his cuff clanking as he clamored to his feet. _Damn it_, he thought. He had hoped they could get to Sebastian before this guy came back.

"If you come back quietly I won't bind you to the bed again," Claude said softly. "If you put up a fight I will make sure your body feels your punishment."

"Tsk, I'm not going back," Ciel snapped.

"Then I will take you by force," Claude said softly. He started forward just as Grell swung around his death scythe running and ready to go. The noise from the blades whirling echoed off the trees making it sound louder than it was.

"Very sorry, but my Bassey is in trouble. I simply can't let you take the kid until I've had my kiss…" he said grinning. "Oh Bassey wait for me my darling! Your lips will soon be mine!"

He turned to look at Ciel. "Your manor should be just over the Hill. Sebastian should be there. Go help him already!"

Ciel glanced in the direction Grell indicated, and getting a determined look on his face he took off running for it while Grell prepared to dance with this new demon…

* * *

"Place your head on the stone Sebastian, accept your death with dignified grace," Angela said smiling.

Well, he supposed there were worse ways to die. He wished he could have seen the young master one last time. He leaned forward.

Vincent grabbed the sword from Angela walking over to him. Vincent did not gloat, he did not ask for final words, he immediately without hesitation lifted the sword high into the air.

Ciel had just reached the crowd and pushed his way through as he saw the blade coming down. "NO!" he shouted falling before the rock he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's head placing the side of his face in his hair.

Vincent pulled back immediately. "Ciel!" he gasped.

Sebastian smiled. _Bocchan…_

"Ciel, what are you… Get out of the way!"

Ciel looked up at him glaring. "Not this one. You can kill any of them but this one…"

"Ciel?" Vincent stared. "Why? Why not this one?"

Ciel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Why_?

A sudden image of Sebastian bloodied and weakened while the two of them sat freezing in a rowbow.

A sudden image of Sebastian leaning over him after shielding him from a statute that had been sent flying a him per his request.

A sudden image of Sebastian trying, and failing, to teach him how to dance.

Ciel blinked. How strange… they didn't feel like _his_ memories… Yet they were so familiar.

"He belongs to me," Ciel spat as though this were as good an explanation as any.

"Belongs to you?" Vincent repeated looking confused.

"Well said my Lord," Sebastian answered sitting up, and he suddenly had the realization that he would be able to break the chains now that Ciel had arrived. Sure enough with little to no effort Sebastian was able to free his hands.

"Now wait just a moment!" Angela screeched. "We are going to rid this world of demons! It's going to be pure!"

Sebastian turned to her, "I think I'm going to do a little cleansing myself…"

Grabbing the demon sword from Vincent he looked down at the blade. "If it works so well on Demons, I wonder how well it will work on Angels…"

"No! Don't! Wait!" she pleaded and with a demonic glare he plunged the sword through her stomach. Screaming bloody murder she stumbled backwards. "No… no I will not die here!"

She took off into the air revealing a beat up Grell running towards him from the forest's edge. "Bassey! I did just what you told me to, so how about—"

Sebastian who had not been listening jumped up using Grell's face as leverage to get more height and when he was at the same point in the sky as the Angel he swung the sword around so it chopped off her head. With a great deal of satisfaction he watched the creature fall to the ground her head separated from her body, her wings soaked in blood.

He landed back on the ground where Grell laid clutching his face in pain.

Sebastian turned to Ciel who was still kneeling by the stone. Shackles on his wrists, cuts covering his body, this was unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. Well, he wasn't a Phantomhvie butler in this realm but he still felt he should take responsibility…

He leaned down lightly touching the side of Ciel's face. "I am sorry I was not there to protect you."

"Tsk, why would you be?" he said shakily getting to his feet.

"Well," Claude said. "It seems you did something wrong Sebastian. The story should have ended by now isn't that right?"

"Story?" CIel said raising an eyebrow but at the same time moving slightly towards Sebastian. With Claude so close again he wanted to be nearer to the demon he preferred.

Sebastian placed a finger to his lips to stop Claude mentioning it. "A story must end how all good tales end. As the Undertaker said."

He turned to Ciel smiling. "With the main threat defeated and true love's kiss…"

Wrapping one arm behind Ciel's back and placing the other behind his head he pulled his nervous Master to him joining their lips together. Vincent looked most upset, Grell was groaning from his spot on the ground. Claude was looking furious. Alois who had been watching the whole scene from Ciel's balcony smiled. Ciel found himself thinking that Sebastian's way of kissing was much more enjoyable than Claude's…

…

…

…

…

…

Ciel and Sebastian pulled apart and Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?" he snapped.

Sebastian blinked releasing Ciel he looked around. Nothing had changed about the world, and they appeared to be in the same story…

"What did you screw up now?" Claude asked pushing his glasses back up on his face.

Ciel looked up at the Demon. "I asked you to take care of Lizzy. Is she alright?"

"Last I heard she was in her room," Sebastian said in a disbelieving tone. How had it not worked? Weren't he and Ciel the heroes of this particular story? Did they not defeat the threat? Wait… Angela wasn't the threat this story, at least not the main one. The threat was the demons. "Grell, help me clear London of the demons and I will add a minute to your reward."

"You will!" Grell cheered happily jumping to his feet. "When you offer rewards so enticing how can I refuse?"

Hannah walked up to Sebastian. "I'll help if you mind explaining just what is going on here…"

"Sure come with me," Sebastian said turning to Claude he added, "You too."

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm not letting you out of my sight for one moment," Sebastian said grabbing his sleeve he pushed Claude ahead of him.

* * *

While the demons hurried off to fix London of its Demon infestation Ciel went to check on Lizzy. She was lying in her bed, her stomach bandaged but she appeared to still be bleeding horribly…

"Lizzy," he said softly touching her forehead.

"Ahh…ha ahh," she was half whining from pain and half crying from sadness. Just what was wrong with her…

"Lizzy…" he said softly brushing some strands from her face.

_I'll stay with her until she feels better_, Ciel thought taking her hand in his. Ignoring the stinging pain of his many cuts he remained by her side watching her.

* * *

Sebastian, Claude, Hannah and Grell all managed to get the demons and Imps out of London with surprisingly little effort. Now Sebastian thought. Now that the threat was gone all that was left was to go back and kiss bocchan…

* * *

Ciel watched as Lizzy whimpered shakily and he stroked her hand trying to calm her. Though it didn't seem to work.

"You're okay Lizzy," Ciel said standing up he walked over leaning down he pushed back her bangs. "I still think you're cute…"

He wasn't sure where that line had come form but he felt like it was something she needed to hear. With that said he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Sebastian turned, a bright light had erupted from the direction of the Phantomhive manor. It was… the same light.

Bocchan? Sebastian smiled. So, did he really feel like that. He never ceases to surprise, he thought as he was once again consumed with the sensation of falling.

* * *

The Undertaker smiled. So they had finally finished a story. But…

He flipped through the pages looking at all the red pen marks. "Look how much I had to help you all on… You really shouldn't rely on me so much…"

Though he chuckled once again, "What good fun Ciel… Shall we read another?" He turned the page to which the newest chapter was starting.

* * *

**Yea! Hope you enjoyed.**

**I plan to do Mulan at some point (may or may not be next chapter), but to do that I'm wondering if I should physically make Ciel a girl for that story so the plot will work, or alter the plot so Ciel is a boy who as to become a girl for something. If you would like to help in this decision feel free to take the poll on my profile page.**

**Also, if you have Disney/Dreamworks movie you want to see done let me know in comments. As always I hope you enjoyed reading my story.**


	3. Ch2 Aladdin (Part 1)

**So I got a good response back of people wanting to have Shrek in here, and believe me I totally plan to do that! It was one of the first things I thought of. But for plot reasons Sherk must wait until we're closer to the ending… Sorry… :( Until then, please enjoy… **

* * *

**Aladdin**

* * *

Sebastian was in total darkness…

Hhmmm… Perhaps he wasn't in this chapter. That did not bode well for his Master. He sighed trying to think as he was worried. Claude wanted his Master… This could not happen. The only possible way to remedy the situation would be to make Claude see Alois as a more desirable soul… I'll have to think of some way…

Another troublesome thought... Elizabeth appeared to be Ciel's true love…

He had in brief moments entertained the idea of Ciel and him together, not in love but certainly at a point where he could please the young Lord physically any time he fancied, and better yet Ciel would actually let him. Though it seemed deep down the young Master really did care for his future wife. A wife he would one day widow... Demons and humans were not meant to be together in such a way anyway, he didn't mind. Sebastian was only after one thing afterall. The soul of human who was so unlike everyone else that it made a demon's stomach growl in hunger. Besides if Ciel were to ever think of him that way he might wish to end their contract. Sebastian would not let that happen…

Wondering how his young Master was doing he sighed. _Apparently I'm not in this chapter my lord. Please manage without me_…

* * *

In the dark of night atop a sand dune sat two riders on horseback. One dressed in silk robes of black, a turban atop his head. He frowning with devilish golden eyes narrowed. Beside him a woman. She had long hair that fell down but half way flowed into a braid. Skin of light brown, indigo eyes, hair of pale lavender, she crossed her legs while seated atop the horse dressed in silk robes of red and blue that barely managed to cover her breasts.

A third horse rode up and dumpy figure jumped off the horse looking rather nervous.

"You're late," Claude seethed softly staring down at him.

"A thousand apologies," the man said softly, nervously. He seemed as though he wanted to run away. In order to quell this though Claude spoke up.

"Do you have it then?" he asked.

"I killed a good number of people to get it but… yes," he said holding out what appeared to be half a beetle made of gold.

Claude made to grab it when he pulled his hand back quickly, "My treasure…" he asked greedily. Gasping he felt the beetle disappear from his hand and turning around he saw that Hannah had somehow gotten off her horse rushed by him and acquired it in a matter of seconds.

She turned walking over to Claude she placed it in his hand.

"Trust me," Claude said softly… "You'll get what you deserve…"

He removed from his pocket the other half and placed the two halves together and suddenly it began to glow. Wings of light sprouted from its back, and then it took off. Flying into the air.

"We must follow it!" Claude called rearing up his horse he took off. Hannah jumped on hers as well and the two of them were already down the dunes in the time it took the newcomer to get back on his horse. A chance under the starlit heavens ensued. Sand flying back in the wake of horse hooves and Claude's greedy stare never leaving the trial of light the beetle left in its wake.

Suddenly resting upon a dune, magic made the sand grow high into the sky forming a gigantic Tiger's head. With eyes aglow, and a wide open mouth a light from within the caverns of the beast shown through. Claude and Hannah had already stopped before the creature when the newcomer had caught up.

"After years of searching, I have found it at last…" Claude said grinning. "The Cave of Wonders…"

"By Allah," the man said and Claude glared at him as he walked a step or two in front of them staring up at the cave in awe. Claude turned his horse putting his foot out he kicked the man hard in the back sending him onto all fours in the sand.

"Now, I want the lamp. You can have whatever you wish with the rest of the treasure, but you bring me the lamp first…"

The man wearily approached the cave and Hannah scoffed, "What will he be able to do? Honestly…"

"Quiet," Claude said threateningly.

A step, and another, and another and the man approached looking terrified.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave groaned in a raspy voice.

"Me… um… I do… Gazeem…"

"Only one may enter here…" it groaned. "One whose worth lies far within, one who is a worthy soul…"

"Go on," Claude warned looking down at the man.

Tentatively the man walked closer and took a step over the threshold. Waiting a moment he grinned turned back to Claude feeling confident. Another step in and suddenly the Tiger roared with rage and sent it's teeth flying down. Though made of sand one of the canines punched through the man's back as he tried to flee. His hand shot out to Claude as though begging for help, blood pouring down his chin and the tiger sunk into the dune it's voice echoing, "Seek him… the worthy soul…"

The beetle rolled down the sand coming to rest at the horse's feet.

Hannah blinked, "Well that was a whole lot of pointless…"

"We have been searching since we were children! Now that we have found it we can't even get inside!" she spat jumping down to retrieve the beetle.

"Patience," Claude said. "Clearly he was less than a worthy soul…"

"Oh shocker," Hannah snapped sarcastically climbing atop her horse. "Next time let's get someone who is physically fit."

"Then, I must find this worthy soul," Claude said softly, his eyes narrowing…

* * *

"STOP THIEF!" shouted one of the Palace guards.

A calloused and dirty foot was at the edge of a roof. Above them were a pair of parachute pants that was only just high up enough to cover the private area. The rest revealed thin stomach lacking the definition of muscles. He was so thin you could see his ribs through his skin just under a lose fitting red vest. He was young boy only fourteen, maybe fifteen. He had blue eyes and rather messy dirt blonde hair.

Alois looked down. His only option at this point was really to jump.

He turned to his pursuers. All dressed in the Arabian clothes of a Palace guard. Two blonde men, and one red headed woman.

"I'll have your hands for this!" Shouted Mey-Rin pulling her sword from her side, "Street Rat."

Laughing nonchalantly he grinned, "It's just bread. He can make more…"

With that Alois jumped grabbing a hold of a clothes line he slid down it, breaking through the top of a merchant's market stand he fell in a pile of fabric. These guards were fearless however, and Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin all jumped after him.

_Shit_! Alois thought desperately grabbing the cloth he threw it around his head running in the opposite direction until he came to stop before an old woman who looked up at him. She was seated in a chair a black veil covering her nose and chin. Looking up from her sewing she smiled.

"Hi Victoria!" Alois said happily.

"In trouble a touch early today aren't we?" she asked.

"Nah," Alois said grinning. "You're only in trouble if you get caught!"

"I got you!" said a voice and and a hand grabbed the blanket he had wrapped around his head. May-Rin glared at him with piercing eyes that seemed as though they could see all.

"I'm in trouble!" Alois said, which was of course Luca's cue.

Luca had been hiding on a window sill above him and he jumped down shoving a pot onto Mey-Rin's head pinning her arms at her side she tripped falling back.

"Perfect timing Luca!" Alois said he caught Luca as he jumped down setting him on his scuffed feet lightly. "C'mon let's hurry!"

They hurried off down the street between two buildings running into Finny who had lifted a large slab of sandstone above his head which he threw their direction.

"Ah!" Luca screamed covering his eyes as Alois picked him up and rolled out of the way. The stone shattered scattering pieces across the ground. Hurrying off in a new direction they took off though the market street. In the midst of their fleeing suddenly Luca stopped reaching up into the nut stand he began filling his pockets with yummy nuts. Alois not noticing this had kept running though he stopped when he heard the shopkeeper yell.

"You little rat!"

Spinning around Alois blinked hurrying back he grabbed Luca's arm just in time before the man swung his sword down on his head.

"Luca! Keep up with me!" Alois warned. This time he didn't let go of his hand, in his other hand he clutched the bread he had stolen awhile ago.

"Where can we hide?"

He noticed a door not too far away. Hurrying he dragged Luca inside shoving the door shut behind him. Breathing hard he smiled at his little brother who grinned. Upon hearing the sound of soft music they looked up to find they had not entered an abandoned house (as they had thought). No there were two people in here.

"My what do we have here?" said a droning voice.

Alois stared at them.

Lau was seated on a sofa seat. Ran-Mao was next to him. A thin and see through veil covered her breasts and shall wrapped around her waist had jingling coins tied to it so it would make noise when she shook her hips. A veil was over her mouth that matched the one she was using as a top. She kept shaking though as a belly dancer she wasn't very good. She shook left and right but never very quickly and in no sort of pattern.

Alois blinked reaching around he covered Luca's eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Alois. You haven't seen the young Earl by any chance have you?

"What's an Earl?" Alois asked getting to his feet he stil covered Luca's eyes.

"Oh that's right, you're not that in this chapter… So… what is he?"

Ran-Mao turned to him and in her light airy voice answered, "Thief."

"Ah yes, that's right. So, how's your thieving going?' Lau asked reaching out his hand he rubbed Ran-Mao's leg as though it were a soft blanket one wanted to curly up with and never let go.

"You guys are weird…" Alois scoffed pulling Luca so he could not see Ran-Mao he took off through their house exiting out the back door into a side alley.

"It looks quiet out here," he said taking a seat he broke the bread he had stolen handing half to Luca who sat beside him. He suddenly got a mental picture of Luca in a foreign outfit. With overalls and a button up shirt. Alois blinked and the next second he looked normal.

"Are you okay?" Luca asked looking up at him.

"Uh... I think so..."

"You were amazing Big Brother!" he said happily as though to get his mind off whatever he was thinking.

"Not as amazing as you," Alois said praising him by ruffling his hair.

A small cracking sound of pebbles falling called Luka's attention and he looked around to see two children one of whom was younger than he searching an old food bin for scraps of anything to eat. He looked down at his bread frowning.

"Eat it," Alois warned taking a big bite out of his half.

Luca glanced to the children even as one looked his way frowning.

Luca got to his feet, and Alois blinked up at him. "Luca! No!" he snapped.

But his brother didn't listen. He walked over to them saying a greeting and how his name was Luka and that he wanted them to have his dinner. Alois frowned looking down at his piece he got up and walking by them he threw the bread at the youngest one which hit him in the head before falling into his hands.

"C'mon Luca," Alois said disappointingly. Smiling Luca hurried after him. Dressed in large pants he wore no shirt because they couldn't afford it. For you see, Luca and Alois were poor. Orphaned and what the people called a street rat. Which was anyone who scavenged the streets for food because they could not afford to buy any.

Music called their attention and the two of them hurried out to the nearby street to see someone fancy was arriving. "Would you look at that," Alois said. "This person is positively drenched with jewels and jade. If we could have just one of them, we could eat for a month!"

Luca had knelt down to peek between the legs of the people in front of him, "You want one of those jewels?"

With bright eyes he grinned. "I'd die for one of them!"

The crowd was buzzing.

"Must be on their way to the Palace."

"Yes, probably another bride for the Prince…"

The idea of having just one of those gems… Surely it was a nice dream. "Oh well, let's go L—"

When he looked down Luca was gone. It seems he had crawled out onto the street and was now running toward the rider. The horse reared from being frightened by Luca's sudden appearance.

'Ugh! Disgusting, a little street urchin! Ew!" Elizabeth gasped grabbing a whip at her side. She rode a white horse and wore fancy robes of pink silk, an outfit which was worth more than anything Alois had owned in his life. "Now shoo, you little nasty."

With that she sent her whip flying straight towards Luca's face. Alois pushed through the crowd in a panic and jumped to block it just in time. The whip cracked against the side of his face and he felt the skin split open. He fell to his knees and looked up at the blonde girl as blood dripped into his eye.

"He's just a child, why would you try to hit him!?" Alois snapped.

"Ugh, now this one's talking to me, and ugh. He has filthy eyes!"

_Filthy eyes_… _Someone had said that before_… Alois blinked. _He had been told that before_…

"Paula! Shoo these ingrates from my sight!" Elizabeth demanded.

Her servant Paula who rode a horse at her right brough tit around so it was between Alois and Elizabeth. "Leave now, before we call the Palace guards," she demanded and with that she kicked Alois to the side of the street. Luca rushed over to him. "Big brother!"

"Hhmp," Elizabeth sighed. "I don't believe this. What a waste of my time…"

With that her and Paula entered the large gates leading to the Palace and they closed behind them. Alois sighed turning to his brother. "You weren't hurt were you?" he asked.

"No, but your head…"

"Never mind that what were you doing running out there like that?" Alois asked.

"Big Brother, I was getting you a jewel like you wanted. I want you to be happy."

"Luca, you being safe makes me happy," Alois said smiling down at him, and the boy's grey eyes widened.

"C'mon," Alois said. He whipped the blood off his head with arm. Then wiped that blood on his pant legs. "Let's go home…"

Home was actually an abandoned back alley house that no one used. It was run down, the stones of the floor were loose and missing in some places. A dirty sheet covered a hole in the side of their house which Alois pretended was window. When they got back he tucked Luca in as he laid on a pile of mismatched cushions that had stolen from different places. "Goodnight," he said to him.

"Night big brother…" he said softly nuzzling the pillows as Alois stood up.

It was quite a cold night for their desert home. Walking over to the curtain he pulled it aside and stared at the Arabian Palace. It was so beautiful. "Someday Luca, we're going to live in that Palace, and we're going to eat all day and show those pricks who called us street rats!"

* * *

BANG! The door burst open and Elizabeth walked through, her servant on her heels.

"I have never been so insulted in my whole life! Just who does he think he is!?" she screeched furiously. She was walking funny because she was missing a shoe on one foot.

"Leaving so soon?" the Saltan asked. His purple hair peeking out below a royal turban and the clothes of a Saltan adorning his body.

"Allah forbid he ever get married and make some poor woman miserable," she snapped near to the point of tears as her and Paula left.

"Oh, what will I do with my son?" Soma with a concerned frown.

Agni stood near, he looked more worried than anyone. _Why was his Master acting like this_? They had been enjoying a restful sleep after Ciel's birthday party and then somehow they were here and Ciel was acting like his Prince was his father and the Prince acting the same. Despite many attempt to try to get them to say the truth they always stuck to the story that they were father and son. Why? How did this happen?

"Agni, we shall go talk to Ciel…" Soma said frowning.

"Yes my Prince," he answered.

"Prince, how many times must I tell you, it is Saltan… Honestly you have been acting so strange lately…" with that Soma turned heading through the door Elizabeth had just emerged from. Agni looked to the point of tears. He didn't understand… Why were they acting like this?!

Out in the garden Ciel was laying on the outskirts of the water fountain. His eyes were closed, and he had a few fingers resting in the water which was cool compared to the hot day so it felt nice. He wore lose fitting white pants with chiming and decorative chains at his ankles. His bracelets at his wrist had chains that went down to rings on his hand and he had two decorated and bejeweled cuffs on his forearms. Atop his head rested a small crown made out of precious beads and string. In the center a blue gem that matched his yes. While he was barefoot they were not cut or calloused or scuffed like Alois' feet. His blue silk vest was partly open revealing a thin waist and stomach, and his nipples which were pierced each with a ring and a blue stone.

"Ciel!" Called Soma, and his eyes slowly opened looking rather bored.

Just as Soma approached a large white dog jumped between him and Ciel and Soma yelped jumping back throwing his arms around Agni. "Now now… settle down Pluto," he said nervously as the dog laid down chewing on what appeared to be Elizabeth's shoe.

Getting back on his feet he composed himself before turning his attention back to his son.

"Ciel, you cannot be so rude to our guest. She was here seeking your hand in marriage…

"Whatever," Ciel sighed.

"Ciel, you cannot reject every Princess who comes here. I will not be around forever, and you are my only heir. I have to have grandchildren, a legacy to carry on my name. Are you listening."

He wasn't Ciel had rolled over onto his stomach looking at his reflection in the water. Large blue orbs blinked at him.

"Are you listening?" Soma snapped.

"Yes," he said dully.

"Then you know you have to get married."

"I'm not getting married. Not now, not ever…" Ciel answered. The very idea of being bound to someone in such a way was infuriating.

"Yes you are!" Soma snapped. "You're going to be married to someone even if I have to choose!"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I mean it Ciel your birthday is in three days, and you WILL be married to a proper Princess by that time!" he snapped. "Agni, come!"

With that Soma turned hurrying inside, "He needs to understand. Agni, see if you can convince Princess Elizabeth to return, I will make sure Ciel will behave and—"

Claude had just entered the room dressed in his black robes and an expressionless face.

"Ah, my most trusted advisor, thank Allah you are here," Soma said smiling. "Ciel refuses to marry, and I am… how do you say? At wits end…"

"Well of course," Claude said smiling. "I would be happy to help, but in order to do so I will need to borrow your ring…"

Soma blinked. He looked down at his hand where the blue diamond ring resided. "This… but it's an heirloom. I plan to pass it down to Ciel when he finally take a bride…"

"I would not ask if it weren't necessary to find Ciel a proper suitor," Claude said softly holding up his hand where a red ring resided. "It will be fine don't trouble yourself."

"Don't… trouble… No trouble," Soma's eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Prince… Um… Saltan? Are you alright?" Agni asked. Soma removed the ring and handed to Claude who smiled.

"Well, I shall get to work then…" with that he turned his robes sweeping from the room.

"Saltan?" Agni looked at him. What was going on? Perhaps his Prince was ill…

* * *

Ciel dressed in a cloak covering his royal attire hurried over to the gate. It was tall and made of stone. He frowned at the taxing idea of climbing over it but he must. There was no way around it… He walked over trying to use a tree to help him over. But he soon found himself not even tall enough to reach the first branch. He growled cursing under his breath as he tried to jump up again.

"Your highness what are you doing?"

Ciel turned to see Finny a short way off. "Ah, perfect. Come over here and help me up."

"Why do you want to go up the tree your highness?"

"I want to go over the wall," Ciel explained.

"Um… your highness. You are um… Not allowed to go over the wall."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "I was born to a high station, and that gives me the luxury of being able to do whatever I damn well please. Now I order you to come help me…"

"But Sir," Finny looked nervous. He did not want to help Ciel, but clearly the idea of disobeying him was a frightening one too. What to do... What to do...

"Hurry up!" Ciel barked. He had to test _this_... The only way to do it was to get out there and try...

"Yes… uh… Sorry…" he hurried over holding his hands out letting Ciel use them as a step so he could reach the branch and pull himself up. From the branch he was able to climb onto the wall. Finny looked like he was going to have a panic attack watching him. Before Ciel slid down to the other side he turned to Finny.

"If you tell anyone I have left or that you saw me leave, I'll have you killed," he explained and then disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Alright Luca, now do it," Alois urged and Luca ran up to the right side of a fruit stand.

"Sir how much is this?" he asked picking up one of the products.

"Get out of her you little wretch, you never have any money," he snapped.

"But I want to buy it… that means I'm a customer. Don't you treat customers with respect?" Luca asked.

Alois snuck up to the opposite side of the stand sneakily grabbing two of the fruits there he hurried off.

"Show me your money…"

"Huh?"

"You want me to respect you like a customer then show me you're a customer," he snapped. "Show me your money."

"Oh alright," he said reaching in his pocket he pulled out a few pebbles placing them in the merchants hand. "This isn't money you little brat."

He swiped his fruit back from Luca and ordered him to run off before he called the palace guards. Laughing Luka held his hands out running in a circle before hurrying off to the corner where Alois had said to meet him afterwards. Delightfully they ate the fruit Alois had stolen.

A little ways further down Ciel was walking, traveling for the first time through a market place. Ciel had never been among the public and he choose to be now (quite simply) because he was bored. There were people rushing here and there, children playing. All sorts of items on display. A few people even forced items in his personal space in an effort to get him to take them but he didn't things to carry when there was no one to carry them for him. He didn't like it when people were too close and the fact that no less than five people had already bumped into him since he'd been here was making him quite annoyed.

One person bumped into him knocking his hood off his head. Which was precisely when Alois looked up, "Whoa, who's that. I've never seen her before…"

"Look at her head," Luca pointed out. "A jewel!"

Ciel was still wearing the beaded crown which he covered up quickly again with his hood, "She's pretty."

A little boy (slightly younger than Luca) was staring at an apple on display. Ciel looked down at him, his puppy dog eyes were wide as though those apples were a stack of rubies…

"Do you want one?" Ciel asked raising an eyebrow.

The little boy looked up nodding.

"Then take one," Ciel snapped.

"I can't," the boy frowned.

"Can't is a word for quitters and weaklings," Ciel said grabbing one he handed it to the boy whose face lit up like a star in the night sky. "Don't ever use it again…"

Happily the boy ran off laughing.

Ciel was just about to turn away when the man scowled, "You had better be able to pay for that…"

Raising an eyebrow Ciel looked back. "Pay?"

He suddenly reached out grabbing his wrist and yanking him close. "Let go of me!" Ciel snapped attempting to pull away.

"No one steals from my cart!" the man snapped his grip getting tighter. Ciel winced from the pain of it.

"Let go!" he snapped again hating the feel of his calloused hands on his arm. Ugh, commoners were so very unpleasant. They smelled, and had greasy hair, and like this one they had calloused hands. He yanked Ciel forward his hand catching his throat and he was slammed against the cart's surface sending apples falling around their feet like rain.

"An eye, for and eye. That's the penalty for stealing!" the man snapped removing a blade and sending it flying towards Ciel's eye. Ciel gasped and Alois grabbed the man's wrist saving Ciel's eye by inches.

"My thank you, Sir, I'm so glad you found my sister!" he said spinning around to Ciel. "I've been looking everywhere for you…"

"Excuse me?" Ciel snapped crossing his arms.

"You're excused," Alois said grinning.

"You know this girl?" the merchant asked frowning.

"Well, yes. You see, she is my sister."

"I'm not your sister," Ciel snapped.

Alois threw him a _would you shut up_, look.

"She's um…"

"And I'm a boy," he snapped.

"She's quite stupid," Alois said sighing. "As you can see."

"Excuse me!"

"Stupid because she can't catch on to when people are trying to…help… her…" he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care, she… he… whatever, he is he owes me…" the man growled.

"Here," Luca said. "If I gave you my apple would we be even?"

Scowling the man snatched the apple from Luca's hand and replaced it in his stock. Alois grinned. "See? All better… C'mon Sis, let's go."

"I'm not your sister," Ciel snapped even as Alois dragged him away. When they were out of sight of the merchant he rounded on him. "Damn you really are stupid. I was trying to help you."

"I do not need help from anyone," Ciel snapped.

"Yuh-huh," Alois rolled his eyes turning to Luca. "Where did you get that apple from?"

"I swiped it while you two were talking," Luca said with a sense of pride that seemed to fill every word.

"So we replaced his apple with his own apple, how rich," he said looking up to find Ciel was already walking quite a few feet away.

"Oi! Wait up!" he called chasing after him.

* * *

"Are you really going to concern yourself that much with finding the Prince a bride?" Hannah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Claude said looking at the ring. "When you want to find a worthy soul you must use an item that has been touched by the greatest number of worthy souls. The Saltan's family ring has been worn by every member of their family since the founding of our fair country…"

He placed it atop a sand timer with the ornament designs of two spiders crawling up the sides. "Now, show me the one who can enter the cave. Reveal the worthy soul…"

The Sand in the timer began to spin forming the image of blonde haired boy who was helping some girl up a ladder.

"Yes! He spun around to Hannah, this is the one. The worthy soul I need. Hannah, tell the guards to acquire him at once!" Claude commanded. He would have it soon…

* * *

"I thought you said you were a boy," Alois said as he helped Ciel up a stack of crates so they could get on the roof of one of the houses.

"I am a boy," Ciel snapped annoyed because he had already repeated this many time. New discovery, commoners were also stupid.

"I mean, boys are active. They climb things and run and jump, and you don't seem to have the muscle structure for doing any of that…" Alois explained.

"Sorry," Ciel snapped sarcastically. "Where I come from I don't have to do those sorts of things…"

"And did you see his feet," Luca said smiling. "Not a callous one. It's like he's never walked on the ground before…"

Speaking of that Ciel found his feet to be killing him. He had stepped on many pebbles and stones on the way here. Lifting them up he looked at the bottom and with a disgusted look found they were covered with dust from the dirty ground.

"You," Ciel said looking at Alois. "Clean my feet at once."

"…" Alois raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me," he said. It was his turn to say it now.

"My feet are dirty, I don't like it. Clean them."

"No, that's not happening," Alois said turning away and continuing to travel along the roof.

Ciel blinked. No one said no to him…

"Now!" he snapped. "I don't like it. There is dirt between my toes. It's gross and it feels gritty. I order you to clean them at once."

"Even if I cleaned them," Alois said, and added, "Which isn't happen. They're just going to get dirty again. So why bother?"

Ciel frowned, wiggling his toes he felt the little granules in them moving. As if there were bugs in there… No… no… he didn't like this at all…

"So I take it this is your first time in the Market place," Alois said grabbing a plank of wood from atop the building he set it up so it reached the roof of the next.

"And if it is?" he snapped. He was finding these commoners more and more annoying by the second...

"No need to get prickly, I'm just asking a question…" Alois said stepping aside as Luca (without a bit of fear) walked across the plank to the other roof. Alois followed him then turned to Ciel. "Okay, your turn."

Ciel looked down then back up at him. "No way, not happening."

"Aw, c'mon. It's like… two stories tops!" Alois pointed out. "I mean. If you fell from this height, worse your going to get is a broken rib. So come on."

"No."

"Ugh, you're a bigger baby than Luca," Alois groaned.

"I'm not a baby!" Luca said defiantly. "I'm tough!"

"Well," Alois pointed out. "Compared to him you sure are. Alright then, you big baby. I'm coming to get you…"

With little effort Alois walked back across the plank and knelt down in front of Ciel with his back to him. "Hop on."

"…"

"C'mon, I'm taking you across now hop on my back," he explained.

"No way, you're stinky, and dirty. I don't want to touch you let alone climb on you," Ciel snapped wrinkling his nose.

"How rude!" Alois glared. "Fine, then you can just stay on this roof all night long…"

He was about to walk back over when Ciel grabbed his arm. "Fine…"

Alois knelt back down and Ciel climbed on his back clutching around his neck for dear life, "I still gotta breath you know…"

But Ciel who had closed his eyes had suddenly remembered being the arms of a tall man with black hair as they ran from these demons who were trying to kill him. A vague image of this boy in a foreign dress meant for a woman and beside him a tall man in a similarly black outfit. The person who carried him. He knew his name too. What was it? It was gone as soon as it had come to him.

"See," Alois said after they arrived at the other side. "Easy as pie, nothin' to it. You can stop choking me now."

Ciel opened his eyes and set his feet back down.

"C'mon, our home is just over here," Alois pointed out and they hurried up a set of stairs to a rundown little hovel that Ciel was quite sure wasn't fit for a mouse let alone these people.

"Ta da!" Luca cheered. "This is our home. You can live here too!"

"Luca don't go inviting strangers to live with us," Alois snapped. "After all we don't even know him."

Ignoring his brother's warning Luca hurried over to the curtain which he pulled back smiling, "Do you like our view?"

Ciel had never seen the palace from a distance. It was breathtaking.

"Well now," Alois said. "Why don't you tell us who you are Mr. Stranger…"

"I am whoever I please to be," Ciel snapped looking at the Palace he smiled.

"Whoever I please to be is a sucky name. Your parents must hate you," Alois grinned looking down at him.

Ciel shrugged. Commoners were something else too… Nosey…

"There you are!" May-Rin shouted looking at Alois. She, Bard and Finny had found his hideout and were now standing at the entrance.

Ciel turned and pulled his hood down further in an effort not be spotted.

"Shit, they're after me," Ciel and Alois said together. They both looked at each other as Mey-Rin cut her way past a bored to get to them.

"Damn," Ciel sighed. "Father must have noticed I snuck out…"

Meanwhile Alois was looking down from his window measuring the drop, and planning the fall he planned all out.

"Do you trust me?" Alois asked turning to him suddenly.

"What?" Ciel looked back raising and eyebrow at him.

"Do you trust me?" he held out his hand waiting for Ciel's answer.

Ciel blinked, "Hell no…"

Alois scowled, "Rude shit!"

With that said he grabbed Ciel's and Luca's hands jumping with both of them out of the window and Ciel panicked. He was falling… Falling down… _Sebastian_…

* * *

Sebastian remained dwelling in the darkness, but smiled. His master had called him. Though knowing the rules of this little game, Ciel probably didn't have a clue why… _My Lord_, Sebastian said softly. _As I said before I don't seem to be in this chapter. You'll have to manage without me_…

* * *

They landed on a tarp which gave through to all three of their weights combined and they landed on a small sand dune. Ciel could already feel sore muscles from the fall…

"C'mon," Alois barked grabbing their hands once more he took off only to run face first into Bard who had somehow managed to get down there quickly. He grabbed Alois by his vest.

"We've been tracking yah for a long time kid," he said grinning. "Well, let's get him to the dungeon."

"No!" Luca shouted rushing forward only Ciel grabbed him pulling him back. Luca stumbled falling onto the floor.

"Stop this at once. Why are you being so ridiculous?" Ciel snapped folding his arms and frowning at them.

"Oh, look another street rat. We only have orders for the blonde kid so you two run along and stay out of trouble," Bard said before turning to leave.

"What has he done?" Ciel snapped.

"I do not need to answer myself to the likes of a childlike—"

Ciel removed his hood and Bard Blinked. "Your highness…"

He and the other guards bowed one of them forcing Alois to bow at the same time. "Highness?" Alois repeated. No way… He was… Prince Ciel…

"Now," Ciel said softly walking over to the kneeling Bard. He grabbed a nearby stick which he placed under the Bard's chin tilting it up. "I asked you a question. What has he done?"

"He is a thief your highness, he's been causing so much unrest in your kingdom as of late," Bard explained.

"He is that much of a threat?" Ciel said softly.

"Yes your highness," Bard answered still forced to look at him by the stick in Ciel's hand even though Ciel was now looking at Alois.

"Execute him in the morning. The prisons are too full as it is…" Ciel commanded.

"Yes your highness," Bard said and Ciel removed the stick allowing him to get to his feet.

Luca gasped tearfully looking worried. "No! Big Brother…"

Ciel walked past Luca and over to Finny. "Take me home, I tire of this dirty rats nest…"

"Well, Claude will be happy we got him," Bard said cheerfully to Mey-Rin as the other guards began to drag Alois away. Ciel stopped suddenly turning to his servants.

"You say, Claude ordered this?" Ciel asked.

"Uh, yes your highness…"

Ciel gritted his teeth. He did not like Claude. Ever since he was little Claude had been his father's disgusting right hand man. He made Ciel uncomfortable and always took any opportunity to secretly insult him without actually appearing to so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"I have changed my mind," Ciel explained. "Release him."

"What?" Bard blinked. Just like that? One moment they were executing him, the next they were releasing him? He scratched his head frowning. But Ciel's weren't the only orders he had to follow...

"You heard me," Ciel snapped. He didn't really care if the boy lived or died, but any sort of ripple he could put in Claude's day was a day well spent after all, and since this day had been utterly wasted in every way he was happy to do it.

"Well, um… Your highness… See…" Bard fidgeted nervously, like Finny he did not want to disobey the Prince, but also had other orders. "You'll have to ask Claude. We can't exactly go against his orders you know…"

_I have to ask Claude_, Ciel thought furiously. _Hell no, Claude should be asking me! Who exactly is the Prince here_?!

"Fine," Ciel scoffed. "I will ask Claude then…"

The guards proceeded to drag Alois away leaving Luca crying in the alley way. Ciel did not cast him so much as a backwards glance as they headed back to the palace.

* * *

"Claude!" Ciel barked as soon as he got back to the Palace. After heading to a few rooms he found him with Hannah. The two seemed to be whispering. He hated the lot of them, and their damn little secrets they always seemed to be sharing…

"Claude!" he barked again storming over to him.

"My Prince," Claude said turning a slight smile playing at his lips. "How may I be of service to you?"

"The guards just took a boy from the Market on your orders!" he snapped.

"Well, it is part of my duty to ensure your kingdom is untainted and peaceful," he explained reaching up he touched a few strands of Ciel's hair, to which Ciel knocked his hand out of the way.

"Don't be disgusting!" he spat. "You are going to order his release at once!"

"Why, release a criminal back into the streets. Do you really think it wise?" he asked softly.

"I don't care if it's wise or not, it's what I want now you see that it gets done!" Ciel snapped before storming off. Claude watched him leave with a sense of awe in his expression.

"You heard him Hannah, I guess we should go… free the boy…" he said grinning…

Ciel was grinning as well as he walked away happy to have done anything to upset any decision Claude put in place.

* * *

Deep within the damp and musty dungeon Alois sat shackled to the wall.

"That stupid brat," he sighed. "First he wants to kill me, then he doesn't. What a little shit. I wish I were royalty. Then I could be the one to sentence him to death. Not just him. All of them. Every last one, and then me and Luca would live happily in the Palace forever…"

There was no sense dreaming though… The only way you can be a part of the royal family without being born into it was to marry into it. Though he'd have to be a girl for that to work out…

"Alois!"

He looked up. Luca was looking through the bars of his cell from outside.

"Luca! How did you get here?!" he gasped. Smiling Luca used his small frame to his advantage and squeezed between the bars sliding off onto the floor before hurrying over to him. He fell down next to him and hugged him around the middle.

"I followed you back and when they opened the gates I snuck in. I'm good at sneaking because I'm so small…" Luca pointed out as he spun around as if to show off his tiny size.

"And I love you for it!" Alois said happily. "Don't happen to have your pick locks with you, do you?"

Luca grinned reaching in his pocket he pulled them out, "Like you said, never leave home without it."

Luca hurried over working on the lock. After a minute or two it opened and Alois grabbed his brother pulling him close and hugging him. "You're the best!"

"C'mon let's get out of here," Alois said getting to his feet. They turned to leave when a voice met their ears.

"Leaving so soon?" asked a frail old man in rags. Though he was tall. They turned around and Luca gasped. Alois pulled Luca behind him.

"Who are you?"

"A lowly prisoner, but I have a prospect for you… How would you two like to be rich beyond your wildest dreams…"

"Rich!" Luca said brightly peeking around his Brother's pant leg.

"What exactly are you getting on about?" Alois asked crossing his arms.

"There is a cave filled to the brim with gold and riches…" he explained. "I am too weak and frail to go in myself. But two young and strong boys like yourself should manage nicely."

"Hold up," Alois said. "I expect you want something out of this. So what is it?"

"I want but one thing in that cave," he said softly. Golden eyes narrowing. "If you get me that, the rest. Everything else in it will be yours…"

"Well, sure. I'd be happy to go get it, but… we're sort of in a dungeon."

"Not for long," the man whispered walking over he moved aside a wall. "Come with me…"

He hurried around the corner and Alois looked at his brother. With those riches he could give Luca a good life. Smiling he picked it his brother up. "C'mon, let's go get rich."

"Yea!" Luca cheered. "We're going to be rich!"

Alois could just imagine it. The two of them living like the Saltan in silk clothes, a feast every night. Everything was going to be perfect, and they were going to live happily ever after...

* * *

"Who disturbs my slumber?" growled the raspy voice of the tiger caves opening.

After a few hours trek through the desert they had come to this dune which the old man had made appear as what it was now. A talking cave… Alois and Luca gasped staring up at it.

"Uh… it's… Alois and Luca," Alois said nervously.

"Proceed," the tiger growled. "You are to touch NOTHING but the lamp…"

Alois blinked.

"Once I have that lamp, you will be able to keep all that treasure," the old man said happily. "Hurry…"

Alois looked back. The wind was whipping their hair around their faces and the light from within the tigers mouth was so bright it hurt their eyes. Luca clutched to his pant leg looking worried. "It's okay," Alois reassured him by ruffling his hair. "I got you, don't worry…"

With that they took many tentative steps forward and saw a long staircase leading down. Hand in hand they continued. The staircase seemed to go on forever and when they finally reached the landing and entered through an arched doorway they gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Gold. Gold everything imaginable! Gold chairs, gold cups, gold statues. Gold, upon gold, upon gold! Then… then there were the rubies, perfectly cut. Diamonds with perfect clarity, and jade with perfect… whatever jade things have.

"Let's take it home!" Luka cheered rushing forward, and Alois grabbed his arm. "Wait! Remember what they said? Only the lamp… Let's just get that old guy his pathetic little lamp so we can take the rest of this."

"Yea!" Luca cheered. "Rich! Rich! We're going to be rich!"

They walked on admiring the shimmering beauty all around them when Alois suddenly felt the ground beneath his feet change texture. He looked down to find he was standing on a carpet. Just a random old carpet or so he thought. Because the moment the thought crossed his mind it suddenly floated up a few inches. Out of surprise both he and Luca fell back on it.

"It's a flying carpet!" Luca cheered happily.

"Hey, maybe this thing can take us to the lamp…"

As though it had understood them it sped off suddenly deeper into the cave. Around curves under overhangs through small paths... Luca suddenly looked like he was getting sick from all the twists and turns. Alois really didn't want to deal with his brother vomiting all over a magic carpet. So he hugged him tight to his side, "Well be there soon," he encouraged.

Not a minute later they emerged in a wide open space that had the lamp sitting atop a stone mountain with a staircase leading up to it. Wow, something so obvious was clearly a trap…

"Stop carpet," Alois said and it obeyed lowering itself to the ground. Alois climbed off it.

"What's wrong Big Brother?" Luca asked.

"Listen, I'm gonna go grab this lamp. Stay here, and if anything happens I want you to fly away on this. Okay…"

"Why would something happen?" Luca asked nervously…

"I just… Have a feeling…" Alois explained.

With that he hurried to the steps climbing up them slowly, one by one until he reached the top. He looked down at it. Seriously, this was it… It looked so pathetic… He reached out closing his eyes he picked it up… Nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned, "Okay, Luca we can go back—"

Luca had been looking at a statue with a large golden crow holding a ruby in its beak.. He sighed thinking to himself, _I'm sorry Big Brother, but I have to do this to progress the story_…

"Luca don't touch it!" Alois warned. Though he couldn't hear or didn't listen and Luca reached out his hand and touched the cold ruby.

"INFADELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"

Suddenly the place shook like there was an earthquake, the ruby and the statue melted turning into lava. Gasping Alois hurried down towards his brother, who (still on the carpet) hurried up to meet him. Alois jumped on and the two sped back the way they came. The lava grew and seemed to be swishing like waves in an ocean. Alois moved so he could be partly on top of Luca, that way if any of the lava landed on them it would hit him first..

Sure enough many little drops of lava seemed to land on his skin and clothes burning them. But for the most part they avoided being touched by the bigger waves. "Keep your head down," Alois warned his brother as they re-entered the chamber with all the gold. It too was melting.

"Aw…" Alois sighed. What a waste of perfectly good money…

Then there it was, the staircase they had used to get in here. They were getting closer, and closer. When suddenly one of the falling rocks landed on the carpet sending it falling to the ground, and it was all Alois could do to catch the bottom of what was still there at least. The rest of the staircase had crumbled away. He had on hand on the step the other hand held Luca.

The old man stood at the endurance, "Help us up," Alois called.

"Where is the lamp? Did you get it?"

"Yes." Alois groaned his fingers were burning they were trying to hold on so tightly.

"Give it to me, and then I will pull you up," he said extending his hand out. Alois frowned.

"Luca, in my pocket, grab it."

He pulled Luca up a few inches so he could use Alois' foot to pull himself up further. He wrapped his arms around Alois waste standing on his foot, which allowed Alois to hold on with both hands. Luca grabbed the lamp from his pocket and with Alois' help was able to climb up a little and hand the lamp off to the old man.

"Finally," the man said happily. "I have you…"

Glancing back at the children he found Luca attempting to pull Alois up. He reached down and grabbed Luca by his arm. "Well, it would seem I have no more need of you two…"

With that he threw Luca back down into the pit.

Alois gaped and attempted to catch his brother's hand but missed. The boy fell downward. Alois turned looking back up at the man. "You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Walking down a few step he knelt close cupping the sides of Alois' head he smiled. "What a thing to say…"

Then he threw Alois back, and he two fell down. Turning slowly the old man left the cave just as the mouth of the Tiger collapsed. Hannah stood not too far away as Claude removed his mask and threw aside the dirty cloak he used for his disguise. "You have it then?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said smiling and opening up his robes he reached in and… Where was it… No seriously! Where was it!? "No," he gasped. "Surely it didn't…"

Turning back to the sand dune that was now nothing more than what It was he gasped. "No! It must have fallen back in… Hannah hurry we have to—"

"Have to what? You lost it…" Hannah said softly. "There is nothing more that can be done…"

"NO! Hannah, we have to…"

"Face it," Hannah sighed getting on her horse. "You screwed up!"

* * *

Back at the Palace Ciel was standing in his room looking at himself in the mirror. Pluto not too far off.

"Ciel," Soma said entering his room. "We must talk about this business with your marriage…"

Suddenly he picked up one of the containers on his desk and threw it into the mirror shattering it to a thousand pieces.

"Or, you know… We can talk later. When you're not so…" he turned to find Agni blocking his way, with a raised eyebrow. "Ah… I know my friend."

He turned back around, "Ciel, what is troubling you my child?"

"You give that Advisor way to much power. The guards refused one of my orders, because his order outranked mine. Now explain to me who the hell has the right to do that! I am the crown Prince, next to you may law should be absolute…"

"Well, Ciel… You are a child still and therefore it is I and my Advisor who runs the kingdom," and then looking like he suddenly received a great idea he smiled hurrying to Ciel's side. "But you know, if you were married, I could no longer look at you as a child… You would be a grown man, capable of making your own decisions, as well, you would be Saltan. No one would be ranked above you…"

Ciel looked in what was left of his mirror, and as though for emphasis Soma removed his turban and placed it upon Ciel's head.

"Imagine, you as Saltan would be able to have the power you so rightly deserve…" Soma explained.

Frowning Ciel removed the turban handing it back to Soma.

"I understand Father," Ciel said softly. "I shall try harder at this marriage business."

"Ah, that is what I want to here!" Soma said grinning he threw a thumbs up to Agni who looked like he was going to cry.

_Why, were they acting like this_?_ Why were they all here_?_ What was going on_!? He sighed. He just wanted to get back home. To Ciel's mansion where they were all so happily enjoying his birthday…

* * *

"Big Brother?"

Someone was shaking him. "Big Brother…"

What was going on? Oh that's right. It must be morning. Another day to live in their little crap town and dodge the stones thrown by villager. Another day to steal whatever they needed, perhaps they would find another elderly couple with a bag full goodies they could take…

"BIG BROTHER!"

Alois' eyes opened and he rolled over to find Luca leaning over him. "Luca…"

Luca threw him a smile. "Luca you're all right!" Alois said sitting bolt upright and hugging him close.

He looked around them. They appeared to be in a cave. A cold cave with not entrance or exit, "Damn that Prick!"

Alois suddenly jumped to his feet. "Him and his fucking… If I ever see that ass again I'm going to…"

_What was he saying_, _he would never see him again_. _He would never see anyone again_… Alois fell back down at the realization of this. "Well… he got what he wanted didn't he?" he said frowning.

"Nope!" Luca said smiling.

"No?" Alois cocked his head in Luca's direction. What did he mean nope?

"No!" Luca pulled from behind his back the lamp.

"Wha! You got it… You got it!" he jumped up spinning Luca around he fell back with him again laughing. "You are the best little thief I know!"

Luca laughed and giggled happily as Alois grabbed it from him, "At least one good thing came from this huh?"

He looked at it. The lamp was old. Dented… Scratched... Upon turning it over he saw there was a a strange symbol on it, but it was hidden mostly by dirt. "Wonder what this says," he said curiously and he used his vest to rub the lamp.

Suddenly the room was filled with darkness, floating feathers seemed to begin falling like snow and Alois dropped the lamp pulling Luca back from it simultaneously. He hurried back to the opposite wall as the darkness seemed to envelope the room.

* * *

_What is this_? Sebastian thought. He could see a light. Perhaps the chapter was over and new one was to start. He walked forward towards it and the next thing he knew he was stepping out onto a dirt floor. Narrowing his eyes he saw Alois backed against the wall clutching to him a small child who looked just as terrified.

Looking down he saw the lamp, his demonic crest upon it. So… it would seem he was in this story after all…

* * *

**So sadly, this is only Part 1. I wasn't even half way through when I realized I was already almost at 10,000 words. So I figured I would divide it up into multiple parts. Hopefully only 2, but depending how it goes it may be 3. I don't know. It bothers me to read chapters that are too long because my eyes get tired so I think 10,000 or slightly less or slightly over is a good length to stop at.**

**Also, sometimes I use lines directly from the show, especially when I think it funny or cute. But I'm not going to point out every quote since the chapter titles already state what show they're from...**

**Also, don't believe I've said this yet, but I own none of the Disney Movies, nor Kuroshitsuji and I make no profit from any of this. It is purely for enjoyment purposes and all credit goes to the creator in which it's due.**

**I believe that's all so... Yea... Until part 2...**


	4. Ch2 Aladdin (Part 2)

**Thanks for all the support on this story guys. It makes me want to keep writing. Besides that it's a fun plot to write. It gives me a reason to re-watch the old Disney movies too. That's a plus. XD**

**I put a lot of thought into who I cast the characters as being. Sometimes it's not always who you would expect, but I go off of character personalities as well as how I have rewritten the plot to suit the characters of Kuroshitsuji.**

**So anyway, I hope you all enjoy Aladdin Part 2!**

* * *

**Aladdin**

* * *

He wondered why they were looking so scared, and then he realized he was in full on demon form. The heels, the claws, the fangs, he sighed. I guess I should become something easier for human's to look at.

Slowly, he appeared in his human form though noticed something odd about it. He did not appear in his butler outfit but rather something akin to an Arabian soldier. Large, loose black pants, a dark vest adorned with black pearls. He had a number of necklaces and chains adorning his waist and body. His bare stomach was visible including every line from his muscles form under the skin.

One interesting change was his seal mark was not upon the back of his hand as it usually was but rather it was wrapped around each of his wrists… Like cuffs…

He looked up at the children, "Is this better?"

Alois opened his eyes blinking. "Ah… are you what I think you are?"

Sebastian stared at him. "That depends, what do you think I am?"

"A demon…"

Sebastian smiled, "I suppose that is what I am…"

Alois jumped up looking at Luka he grabbed his hands spinning around with him happily. "We have a demon! We have a demon!"

Alois turned to him, "That means we get three wishes right!?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Everyone knows that if you find a demon he will grant you any three wishes you want so long as it doesn't involve killing anyone, making anyone fall in love, or bringing people back from the dead!"

Luca who had still been running around in circles stopped at that last one and a rather sad look came over his face. Alois however was looking at Sebastian so he didn't notice it. However, Sebastian had. Ah, that child must be Luca and this meant he was a mere-memory of the person he once was, and also this meant he knew full well that they were in a story…

And it would seem demons in this reality were akin to Genies in theirs… Interesting…

"Well, yes then. You are now my master and I will grant you any three wishes," Sebastian said smiling. "What do you desire…"

"But…" Luca said softly. "I don't think you're that powerful..." Alois said grinning. "Clearly you must be one of the weaker demons…"

Sebastian could feel his demonic pride angering at those words and his smile turned into a frown.

"I mean, c'mon. A demon is supposed to be big and scary. You're just… well… Alright so, why don't you go on home and find me a really strong demon, someone who wouldn't have a hard time doing something like… oh, getting us out of this cave."

Using the speed only a demon had he zoomed around so he was standing in front of Alois, "Do not test a demon's patience for you might not like what happens…"

With that he raised his hand to the sky, the flying carpet swooping towards them it knocked them back onto it. Sebastian jumped on and looked to the ceiling. "Then out of here we shall go…"

It flew up crashing through the cave roof and out into the open air Luca and Alois blinked as they stared around at the scenery and Alois pulled Luca close, things were finally looking up!

* * *

"Claude, Ciel, I have brought both of you here because I need you to get along. Someday I will not be here and when you, Ciel become the Saltan Claude will be your dearest advisor in helping you run the kingdom. I need you two to work together and trust one another as I have trusted him all these years…" Soma said sitting upon his throne.

Ciel sighed avoiding his father's gaze as Claude fell to one knee.

"When that day comes I shall serve you to the best of my abilities…" he said taking Ciel's hand he placed a kiss upon it, in a surprising response Ciel smiled and leaned down.

"As a dear friend to my father and a knowledgeable man on the inner workings of my kingdom I will of course be honored to have you assist in my rule," With that Ciel put his arms around Claude appearing to be hugging him, but he was actually whispering. "Start looking for a new job old man, when I am Saltan the first act I will perform is firing you."

With that he got to his feet still smiling his convincing smile before he hurried out of the room.

"Ah, see. Problem solved Agni. I am a magnificent problem solver no?" he said turning to Agni who still looked quite worried about this whole mess. "Now, Ciel. About your marriage…"

He turned to find Ciel was already gone. "Ciel! We have to talk, get back here…"

Soma and Agni hurried off after him and Claude stood up again. Ciel had this odd scent about him. It was alluring. He couldn't quite describe it. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"Well, I suggest you straighten up or you'll be out of a job by the time Ciel's rule starts," Hannah said standing behind him.

"Forget my job. Once he finds his bride… We will probably have us banish or killed," Claude sighs. "I wouldn't put anything past that child. So stubborn, so prideful… A… A worthy soul…"

"What?"

"It was him… He was the worthy soul. Remember he was found with that boy in the Market place. In the hour glass, he had appeared as well. I did not consider it could be the other one at first because as soon as I saw that blonde haired boy I automatically assumed it was him. Though… now I'm sure. It had been Ciel… Ciel was the worthy soul we needed to get the lamp!"

"Well it's too late now," Hannah sighed.

"Yes it's too late for the lamp… I will never be Saltan now…"

"Wait… Claude, what if I were the bride?" Hannah said softly.

Claude looked at her. "I think you've been out in the desert to long…"

"Hear me out," Hannah said. "You use your ring to convince the Saltan that I must marry Ciel. You've made that silly man do crazier things before. Why not? I will become Queen, we will stage an accident for Ciel, and then I will marry you… Then you shall be Saltan…"

"Hhmm…" Claude smiled. "Not a bad idea… Alright then… Let's get to work on it…"

* * *

Finding a small oasis they stopped to rest. Luca ran over to the water dipping his whole face in it.

"Well, you are powerful, I'll give you that," Alois said grinning. "So, as for my three wishes…"

"Two wishes," Sebastian corrected him.

"No, three…" Alois stated holding up three fingers for emphasis. "I never wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own…"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He did not find he trick amusing. "Fine… three wishes then… But I will be watching more closely…"

"Alright then," Alois said pondering. "Hhmm… Three wishes huh? I don't want to make a mistake… Demon, what would you wish for?"

Sebastian blinked. "Me… Why. I would probably wish to have my Master Ciel belong to me forever…"

"Ciel… Do you mean… Prince Ciel?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he had almost forgotten about being in the story. So… In this reality Ciel was a Prince. Well… that suited him…

"Oh, I'll do it!" Alois said smiling running over to him he clutched his vest in both hands grinning. "After I make my first two wishes, I will wish that Ciel be yours forever!"

Sebastian smiled; it was indeed a nice dream. "Alright then," he said softly. "We have a deal… So please, state your wishes…"

"Hhmm… I want to live in the Palace and be right up there with the Saltan. However, you can't live in the Palace unless you're royalty, and I can't be royalty without marrying into the family, and the only heir to the throne is Ciel… So… I know… Demon, can you make me a Princess. If I get Ciel to fall in love with me I will be named Queen and then I can give Ciel to you…"

Sebastian had to stifle a laugh. To think of Alois and Ciel marrying… It was laughable. "I am your servant. You need only command me…"

"Demon!" Alois said grinning. "I wish for you to make me a Princess!"

"Your will be done, my Princess…" Sebastian said bowing…

* * *

"Saltan!" Claude called barding into his throne room with Hannah on his heels. "I have found a solution to the problem with Ciel…"

"Oh," Soma said looking up from his throne seat. "What is it?"

"In the law my Lord, it states that if the Prince has not found a suitable bride by the appointed time then the Saltan shall choose for him…"

"Oh… but… Ciel didn't like any of the girls I had come to see him…" Soma said frowning…

"There is more your highness," Claude said softly. "If in the event as suitable bride can not be found then the Prince shall wed… Oh my… interesting…"

"Who?" Soma asked looking anxious.

"Why, the closest female relative to the royal Vizier... "

"Who is that?"

"Come now, you know my Sister, Hannah," he said indicating the girl on his right.

"You never before said she was your sister," Soma questioned staring at her.

"Well, you never asked your highness…" Claude said holding up his ring. "The Prince will marry Hannah… You shall order him to do so…"

Soma blinked, "I will order Ciel… marry…. But she's so old…"

Hannah flinched at that looking rather spiteful as though she were going to kill him. Claude sighed, "He will marry Hannah!"

Staring into the depths of the red ring Soma blinked, "He will… marry…"

Music suddenly seemed to erupt around them. The sound wafted in from outside like the smell of freshly cooked food. "What is that noise?" Soma asked. "Agni!"

Agni who had been just in the other room preparing curry (hoping it would jog his Master's memory) came around the corner. "My Pri— Saltan?"

"Do you hear that music… Come let us go and see what it is!"

Like a happy child he bounded for the balcony. Claude scowled and followed with the others. "It seems to be a parade!" Soma said happily. "Agni! Look at this!"

* * *

Sebastian was standing out front twirling two batons in each hand. The ends of which were on fire. Skillfully he was throwing them around and catching them one again. A number of soldiers in the procession were chanting, "Make way for Princess Ali!"

There were also a number of belly dancers, and trapeze artists in the procession as well. As a Princess she should have nothing less upon her introduction.

Atop an Elephant in a decorated carriage cart a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and dressed in pink silk. She had dainty slippers and a matching fan in hand to offer alleviation from the sweltering heat. Dressed in fancy clothes as well sat Luca (the Princess' little brother)…

"Um… Do I have to call you sister now?" Luca asked looking at his brother and blinking up at him.

Alois smiled, "You can call me whatever you want. But when we're around others you should call me Sister…"

* * *

The music entered his room as well and he looked up walking out onto the balcony. He frowned. Another Princess on her way to try and court me… Pathetic… Pluto put his paws up on the railing and howled.

"Get down," Ciel snapped annoyed.

Sebastian (though a good mile away from the palace) could see him leaning against the railing staring off at the Parade looking bored and annoyed all at the same time. _Ah Master_, he thought to himself. _The gems that adorn your body suit you well_… His Master had always been a beautiful boy but something about those gems and clothes, his bare chest. Seeing his soft skin, a soul in the form of a body, how tantalizing. He felt like someone had put out a table cloth, candles and other adornments to spruce up what was sure to be a delectable meal. He chose not to look at Ciel for too long as the desire to consume him right then was a terribly strong one…

* * *

They burst into the throne room, trumpets blaring, fire swirling, an entrance worthy of a Princess. The doors were actually big enough that the elephant Alois rode was more than big enough to enter the throne room.

Sebastian stepped onto the elephant trunk which allowed him to be brought up to the carriage cart where Alois and Luca were. "Your Highnesses," Sebastian said bowing while standing on the trunk. He held out his hands pulling Alois forward so he held him in his arms. Luca jumped over onto the trunk using Sebastian's pant leg for balance and they were brought down before the throne room chair where Soma had sat to await them.

Sebastian stepped down setting Alois on his feet. "Your highness, this is the Princess Ali. She has come from afar to—"

"SEBASTIAN!" he blinked and suddenly Agni's arms were around him in a large hug. "Please, please tell me you are not like them! Prince Soma is the son of the King of Bengal and he's claiming to be Ciel's father now. I don't know what to do, the King will be most upset if he finds out that Prince Soma has adopted a little white English boy!"

Sebastian had to smirk at hearing Ciel called a little white English boy… How infuriated his Master would be to hear such words…

"What are you talking about now, Agni?" Soma asked looking confused.

"Um, excuse us one moment won't you," Sebastian said raising his hand he grabbed Agni by the collar and dragged him off behind a pillar.

"Agni," he said. "Please calm down. Prince Soma has not adopted Ciel. Don't worry…"

"Then what is going on?!" he sniffed.

"Well, we have been trapped in an enchanted story book. In order to escape we must get through all the stories and complete them with a happy ending and true love's kiss…"

"A storybook?" Agni gasped. "We are in a story book? I… I must inform my Prince right away!"

"No you can't do that…" Sebastian said grabbing his shirt to stop him. "You cannot inform them they are in a story. It will make them go insane… apparently."

"Then… how are we aware of it?"

"I was informed other worldly creatures were able to keep their sense here. I'm guessing that your hand of Kali must make you considered an otherworldly creature according to the laws of the book…" he said thinking. This was good. Agni was one of the few humans he did not mind, not to mention he was useful. He would probably be a great help…

"Well, why does the book consider _you_ an otherworldly creature?" he asked.

"Why indeed… I wonder…" Sebastian said smiling.

"Demon!" Alois snapped.

Sebastian looked up sighing. "Agni, you must play along with the stories or your Prince could be in serious trouble… Please do so to your best efforts…"

"Ah, yes. I shall protect my Prince with my life!" he said softly… "If I must play along in this tale to do so, then I shall do so to the best of my abilities…"

"Well, that's the spirit," Sebastian said hurrying back over to Alois who was looking ticked.

"You can't just leave, you're supposed to be helping me!" he snapped.

"My apologies, as I was saying Saltan," he turned to Soma. "This is Princess Ali. She has come seeking your son's hand in marriage…"

"I see…" Soma got up walking over to Alois bowing. "I am delighted to meet you, this is Agni my childhood friend, and this is Claude, my royal Vizier."

Claude had his arms folded and he was frowning. Sebastian's eyes narrowed upon spotting him. Claude was different here… He was… human. Clearly from the way he was acting he had no recollection of the world outside this book. So, the book can even change your species, and apparently when it makes a demon a human for a certain story it removes their memories of the fact that this world is nothing more than a story. Which meant if he were ever to be portrayed as a human in a future story he too would not remember… This was something else that did not bode will for his Master…

"You cannot just parade in here like you own the place and expect to meet the Prince, we have protocol and—"

Suddenly Soma interrupted him. "Oh my what is that up there?"

He pointed to the flying carpet which by Sebastian's will had fluttered down to the floor before Prince Soma. He was so childish he was sure to take delight in it and get distracted.

"Oh, I must try it out…" he said happily. "May I?"

"Why of course Saltan," Alois said happily.

"Oh good, Agni let's hop on!" he said and the two sat down upon it taking off into the air. The Prince's hair whipped around his face and he grinned. "Oh my! What good fun! Weee!"

"So, exactly where are you from?" Claude seethed staring at Alois who looking nervous turned away.

"Why, I came from a country far far away?"

"England?" Claude asked.

"Uh, no farther than that…" Alois sighed.

"Wee!" the Prince came flying down and landing before them. "Oh my, what good fun. Wasn't that fun Agni?"

"Uh… Yes Saltan, it was…" Agni said helping Soma to his feet.

"Oh my, well… I am quite sure that my Ciel will like you," Soma said happily.

"Your highness," Claude snapped suddenly. "We know nothing about this… this Princess…"

"I am an excellent judge of character," Soma explained. "If I say Ciel will like her, Ciel will like her."

"Your highness, I must intercede…" Claude snapped. "We know nothing about her background, culture, country. She is a stranger…"

He spun around to look at Alois grabbing hold of her pink robe he pulled her close to him, "What makes you think you're worthy?"

"Please," Alois said shooing his hand away as though it were dirt that had fallen upon her gown. "I am Princess Ali, just let him meet me. I am certain I can win his heart…"

"FUCK all of you!"

They turned suddenly at the voice to find Ciel had entered the room. Sebastian had noticed his arrival, but had been so awestruck at the soul's presence that he had not notified Alois. Ciel stood there furious…

"I will do as I please, when I decide to do it, and I'll be damned if I will be anyone's Prize!" he snapped storming out of the room.

"Aw… shit…" Alois sighed.

"Oh, give my son time. He does not like the idea of marrying. Anyway, Princess, are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" both Alois and Luca chimed together.

"And, um… Who is this?" Soma asked looking at Luca.

"Oh, this is my little brother. Prince… uh… Lui."

"Lui?" Luca looked up scrunching his nose at the alias. _If I gotta have shitty alias so do you_, Alois thought grinning.

"Well, please come along both of you. We shall feast and give Ciel time to calm down."

Happily Alois and Luca hurried off to the food.

* * *

A few hours later Alois was beginning to get quite worried about the whole situation, "Now what am I gonna do?!" Alois whined. "How am I gonna live here if Ciel won't even see me…"

"If you don't mind my saying, Ciel is not someone who understands things like love. He does however understand things like deals. Tell him the truth and make a deal with him…"

"Blah," Alois said. "Are you kidding that will never work. He clearly hasn't chosen a Princess because he's looking for the right girl… Well… I will make sure I am the right girl that he's looking for…"

"Alois, I really think you should listen to me. I know Ciel better than you…" Sebastian explained.

"Like hell, you've never met him."

He kept forgetting that they were in a story now and again. Sighing he added, "What I mean is, a demon can assess humans better than other humans can. I believe this would be the best course of action…"

Alois however, was not listening. He was standing off a few feet talking to himself, "Now, how should I woo him?"

"I wonder if Ciel would like the whole damsel in distress act? Perhaps I should pretend I'm in danger…" he thought. "No… he's a self-absorbed little brat… So he would want someone who fawns over him… Yea… I think I'll try that…"

Alois ran over to the carpet rolling it out so it was floating.

He climbed up and rose a few inches. "Demon watch Luca."

He turned to Luca and determinedly stated, "Don't you worry Luca. I will get us into the palace, and I will give you a life worth living. At whatever cost!"

The burst of emotion that erupted from that soul in that instance was incredible. A strong love for a person you'd be willing to die for. That was a delicious taste as well. Not as delicious as Ciel's but… Perhaps Alois' soul had its own charm after all… He smiled his eyes glowing slightly. If he were to ever lose Ciel's soul, Alois' would be a nice replacement...

Alois landed on the balcony and sat on the railing.

"Oh Ciel," he said softly.

Ciel who had been laying on his bed reading looked up at the sound of his name. "Damn it," he snapped when he saw who it was.

He walked out there folding his arm and frowning… "What do you want?"

Pluto walked out too circling Ciel twice before stopping at his side and howling.

"My that's a big puppy," Alois said smiling. "Can I pet it."

"Please do," Ciel said suddenly happy. "Pluto, bite her hand off if she tries."

With that he turned to go back inside. "Wait a minute Ciel, we need to talk…"

"Fuck off," he said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.

"Prince Ciel I am not leaving here until you talk to me!" Alois snapped and Ciel turned.

"What shall we talk about then?" he asked walking so close to him Alois had to back up into the balcony railing. "The fact that you pompously put on a show to slither your way into my Palace, the fact that you wear those skanky clothes to show of what little you have, or how about the fact that I am so sick of seeing Princess after Princess knock on my door and expect me to accept them just like that. I have only one goal in my mind and it certainly does not involve my putting any effort into pleasing some self-absorbed and worthless woman. I have better things to do with my time…"

With that he pushed Alois off the balcony. He didn't like this girl and well… Someone would be picked for him eventually even if it wasn't her…

Sebastian upon seeing this sent the flying carpet his way and it caught Alois before he hit the ground. Sitting up and frowning. He flew back up there again and this time blocked Ciel's path back inside.

"What the…" Ciel was looking at the carpet he touched it. "It flies…"

"Yup," Alois said. "Now, you listen to me… I—"

"That means you don't need to walk or ride a horse everywhere…"

"Uh… yea. But what I need to talk about is—"

"You can travel hundreds of miles without so much as breaking a sweat and it doesn't need to eat so it needs no sort of fuel…"

"Uh…" Alois blinked. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"I want to ride this contraption…" Ciel snapped. "Get off."

"No!" Alois snapped.

"I said. Get off!" Ciel repeated more slowly. He did not like being disobeyed and certainly wasn't used to it…

"Tell you what, I will take you for a ride, if after you will talk to me," Alois said smiling.

"Fine, but you get off," Ciel snapped.

"Wha, no. You don't know how to fly this thing," Alois pointed out. "I'll have to show you."

"If you're doing it, it can't be hard…" Ciel said narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

"C'mon I'll make sure you don't fall. Do you trust me?" he asked.

Ciel blinked looking up at him. _So_… he thought to himself. _Maybe this will work out after all_… "Hell no…"

"Well too bad," Alois said grabbing his wrist he pulled him up and they sped off together. They flew over Ciel's kingdom seeing everything from the rooftops. It was a little bit dizzying. Then suddenly they were up above the clouds. Alois looked back at him.

"Isn't this fun?" he asked.

Ciel was clutching to Alois not wanting to fall.

"What are you scared?" Alois asked grinning.

"No!" Ciel snapped letting go of Alois' shoulders and choosing to hang onto the rug instead.

"Now," he said turning around on it so he was facing Ciel. "We really need to talk."

"Please face forward," Ciel snapped.

"No, we're going to talk and we're going to talk no—"

A low hanging branch on the river knocked him in the head and into the water. Ciel stopped the rug and looked down as Alois came up for air.

"Well," Ciel said laying down on the rug. "I believe you wanted to talk about something…"

"Bring it down here, get me out," Alois snap.

"No, no I don't think I will," Ciel said picking up one of the chains around his neck he was pretending to admire its beauty…

"Ciel!" Alois snapped.

"So how did you escape prison anyway?" Ciel asked.

"Well, your security was pathetic but… I mean… I've never…"

"I knew it, you are that little shit from the market. So why the hell are you here trying to become my wife?" he snapped.

Alois groaned, "You don't deserve to live in a palace like that, you who have never known a day of hardship in your life. I just… wanted to live in the Palace and no have to worry about anything…"

Alois swam over to a lowered tree branch grabbing hold of it. He glared up at Ciel. "It's cold in here… help me out."

"You want to live in the Palace…" Ciel said raising an eyebrow.

"Who wouldn't?" Alois snapped.

"Well, then," he said grinning. "I'll marry you, and you'll get to live in the Palace."

Alois blinked… "What really?"

"On one condition," Ciel said. "This rug is mine now."

Alois looked up happily, "Yea sure!"

"It's settled then," Ciel said. "However you better keep the fact that you're a boy hidden. I will not be insulted if you're found out and will have you put to death…"

"Oh uh… okay," Alois said and Ciel reached out his hand helping Alois out of the water and back onto the carpet.

"Alright," Ciel said. "Let's see what this thing can do…"

With that they shot off back into the sky. Ciel was the happiest he could be. With this carpet, and his new bride, he would finally…

* * *

Ciel dropped Alois off in the Palace ground and then too the carpet up to his room. He rolled it up and very carefully hid it under his bed. This was perfect his little outing the other day proved he wasn't fit to go on any kind of journey. However, with this… With this he could go anywhere…

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Alois sighed. Is that really all it took? A flying carpet to get him into the Palace and into a life of luxury for him and Luca.

He turned heading back to where Sebastian and Luca were when he was suddenly stopped by Ciel's Palace guards.

"Sorry about this," Finny said softly. "But by order of Claude you are hereby sentenced to death…"

"What?" Alois blinked.

Mey-Rin removed her sword and so did Bard, Finny did as well but with much more hesitation. "Come on!" Mey-RIn called to them. "We'll get this street rat off the street that we will!"

They began to circle him, Alois spun around with them. "Uh… Sebastian!"

It felt odd to him to be prepared to save Alois. But at least for the moment Alois' being alive was beneficial to his Young Master. And so he was more than willing…

Sebastian jumped in the middle of the circle, "If I save you now," he explained. "That will count as your second wish…"

"That's fine," Alois said. "Save me!"

"Yes," Sebastian answered. Mey-Rin… Bard… Finny… He could not kill any of them. Their souls were trapped here as well, and if they were to die in this book the rest of them would be released to find them dead probably lying in their beds. "My apologies you three…"

With some perfectly timed kicks and punches he was able to knock all three out with little effort.

"Well, then…" he turned back to Alois who looked stunned. "You're a fighter too. Is there anything you can't do?"

"As you said before," Sebastian explained. "I cannot kill, make anyone fall in love, or bring people back from the dead…"

* * *

Ciel had already been making plans. Let's see… What else would he need…

The door to his room opened and his father was standing there. Well, now was as good a time as any he supposed. He turned to him. "Father I have made a decision on my marriage…"

"As have I," Soma said. "You shall be wed to Hannah."

Agni who was standing beside Soma looked quite disheartened. He had tried to convince his Prince that Ciel being wed to Hannah was a bad idea but he just would not listen.

The other side of the door opened and Hannah was standing there with Claude at her side. Ciel looked a little taken aback. "Father, she's like… thirty at least."

Another twitch of annoyance shot across her face but she said nothing. Claude stepped forward walking over to Ciel he placed a hand on his shoulder. _Why did he feel so… incredible_, he wondered. Ciel's skin was like silk and it gave off such a sweetened aroma. "Hannah is my sister, and she shall make a perfect bride."

Ciel shoved Claude's arm away. "Um… no that's not happening. Father, I'm gonna marry that blonde girl you met earlier…"

"You mean, Princess Ali?" Claude said softly. "Regrettably, she ran away…"

"Nonsense," A voice from the balcony called. "I am right here…"

Claude's eyes flashed with anger as Alois stormed over to him. "Ciel, Claude tried to have me killed…"

Ciel glared up at him, "Father, I think that warrants his being put to death…"

Claude grimaced hurrying over to Soma, "Your highness, he is lying. Clearly…"

He purposely held his ring in such a way that Soma would look at it without being too obvious. Soma looking slightly dizzy said, "Yes, clearly he is lying…"

Sebastian who was just in the balcony doorway removed his earring and shot it out so that it hit Claude's ring shattering the jewel. They all turned to look at him when he did so and Ciel… Ciel felt like he knew the man standing in his room. Dawned in mostly black… tattooed cuffs at his wrist. A soft playful smile, it was the smile more than anything that really got his attention… Why was he so familiar…

"Your highness," Sebastian said softly. "That ring seems to have been controlling your soul…"

Soma blinked, "What?!"

He turned to Claude, "This is an outrage! Agni, take care of this fool!"

"Jo Ajna…" Agni whispered softly unraveling the wrappings on his hand, a dangerous look came over his face.

Claude and Hannah backed away and Claude grabbed her arm. "This is not over yet!" he snapped throwing down a vial of some substance which filled the room with smoke.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian called picking up Ciel he jumped back away from it. When the smoke cleared everyone was eyeing Sebastian who had taken the Prince in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped glaring up at him.

"Why, just ensuring the Prince's safety of course," Sebastian said replacing Ciel on his feet.

"I can't believe it. My most trusted Advisor… Well… Send the guards to search for him! I want him found! And Agni! You shall be my new advisor…" he demanded and Agni fell to his knees.

"Of course my Pri— Of course Saltan!" he said bowing.

Alois nudged Ciel to get him to speak up. "Oh yea… Father," Ciel said turning to him. "I have chosen Ali as my bride. Please have the arrangements made. I want people from every corner of the desert to come. It must be a wonderful party, so no one is to show up in less than their best. Their best gems, their best rubies, their finest fabrics. Nothing is too good for my wedding…"

"Oh… This is splendid news! Of course I shall! We must announce it to the kingdom! My son Ciel is getting married."

He and Soma hurried from the room happily and Ciel turned to Alois. "Do NOT get caught!" he snapped.

"Don't worry about me," Alois said smiling. "Oh, and my brother is going to move in too…"

"What?" Ciel snapped. "You never said anything about your brother living here…"

"Well it goes without saying…"

"No you have to say it!" Ciel snapped.

"This is Sebastian," Alois said taking Ciel's mind from his brother. "He is going to live here too."

"And who is this? Your Dad?" Ciel snapped.

"I am but his servant, and now yours as well," Sebastian said taking Ciel's hand. He could sense Ciel's soul best when touching it, but the scent of it was just too strong in this world. It was almost enough to make a demon crazy. The physical body helped block a bit of a souls scent so it wasn't so overwhelming, and being nothing but a soul… He could happily drown in this fragrance. Perhaps a bit of mischief… He leaned down and kissed Ciel's hand who pulled away immediately.

"Don't do that!" he snapped but his face had slightly reddened. In an effort to hide this he turned away. "Whatever, they can both stay…"

With that he hurried out of the room feeling his heart beating much harder than it should be…

* * *

"What the hell are we to do now!?" Hannah asked when they reached their hideout.

"Fear not," Claude said grinning. "Princess Ali is that cursed boy Alois… He has the demon in his possession I could tell by tattooed cuffs upon its wrists. He is the demon we were searching for…"

"What now then?" Hannah asked seriously.

"We'll have to get that lamp from him, then the demon will be in our possession, and I will have my wishes…" Claude said happily.

* * *

Alois and Luca sat before a giant feast on cushions so soft it felt like clouds. This was the life! No worries. No cares… No nothing!

Ciel was laying on a pillow not too far from them. He seemed to be reviewing a map. Sebastian was standing off to the side watching him with interest. He seemed so preoccupied with something else. Something not a part of this particular story… Speaking of which…

They had to find Claude. Destroying the enemy and a true love's kiss is the only thing that can end a chapter… Sebastian had tried to search himself but to no avail. It must be in the story that it wasn't to be the one who found Claude. Because he was normally very good at finding people…

"What has you so preoccupied my Prince?" Sebastian leaning close to him a tray of grapes in his hand.

"Ugh," Ciel scoffed. "Don't question me. If I want you to know something, I will tell you…"

"As you say," Sebastian said softly. "Shall I feed you my Prince?"

Ciel eyed him up and down before setting his map aside. He laid back his arms behind his head, he opened his mouth. "Ahh…"

Smiling he grabbed the grapes lowering the clump to his lips which Ciel grabbed eating one. Alois who was watching smiled. "So Ciel, are you nervous?"

"About what?" Ciel asked sighing.

"Our wedding?" Alois teased.

Ciel shrugged. He really couldn't care about a wedding to a guy in drag, the only good part about it was the carpet he now had safely tucked away in his room and the fact it got Soma off his back... He had more pressing matters on his mind…

"Ciel," Alois said. "Thanks for doing this scam so we can live here…"

Again Ciel shrugged it off.

"You're nicer than I thought you would be…" Alois said smiling.

"No I'm not…" Ciel answered and Sebastian was taken aback by the expression that came over his Master's face. He got up suddenly and left the room.

"He really is nice, even if he don't want to admit it…" Alois said. "Oh well, then… let's see… what to wish for now…"

"You already have your third wish," Sebastian pointed out. "For Ciel to belong to me forever…"

"Ah… yea. Um… I can't do that. I mean. Ciel was so nice to do this scam and let us live here… I can't betray him like that. Not after he helped me and Luca…" Alois said softly.

There it was… The undesirable thing about Alois' soul. His do the right thing because it's the right thing to do… Demons didn't like this thought process. They enjoyed greed in humans. Hate. Sinful natures… Even love if there was something twisted about it. This is how Ciel and Alois were different. Ciel displayed kindness outwardly when he felt very little within, and Alois could display cruelty with the best of them while feeling happiness and love deep down.

"I see, you are only human. It is to be expected…" Sebastian said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alois asked.

"Humans do this all the time; they go back on their word. Grow a conscience. I figured that you would at some point…" Sebastian explained. "If you want something Alois, you should take it with both hands and never let it go. No sacrifice too great to achieve your desire. No soul too important to lay crushed at your feet as you climb over them to achieve your goal."

Alois blinked at him frowning, "That sounds terrible… It sure would take a horrible person to do something like that…"

"Or a worthy one…" Sebastian said softly thinking of his Master…

Alois sighed. He looked over at Luca who was looking really upset at this point. In an effort to try and cheer him up he got to his feet, "Luca let's go look at the flowers. Would you like that?"

"Yea!" Luca jumped up taking his hand and the two walked outside.

All at once Sebastian felt a pull. As though he were bound in chains that were being pulled by an unknown force, and the next second he was enveloped in darkness before reemerging in a room. He was just about to wonder what happened when he saw them. Claude and Hannah.

His eyes narrowed. "Ah… I see you have found my lamp…"

"Enough with the pleasantries," Claude said softly. "I hold the lamp and thus now, I am your Master."

Sebastian sighed. He knew Claude was playing his part and that because he was human for this story he appeared to have no memory of their world out of the book. However, he couldn't believe the extent to which he could be annoying even when he wasn't trying to be.

"For my first wish, I wish to rule this Kingdom as the Saltan…" Claude smiled.

It was… really creepy to see Claude smile so much. Since in reality he rarely smiled at all…

* * *

"Ali, let's go," Ciel called to him.

"Hhmm… Why?" Alois asked.

"Father is going to show you off to the Kingdom," Ciel explained dully.

"Oh, well shouldn't I put on a different outfit?" Alois asked. "I mean I am meeting the Kingdom after all."

"Nonsense, no one is going to care what you're warning because you'll be so high up in the balcony they won't be able to see it anyway…" he pointed out.

"Oh… alright then…"

They started ascending the staircase when Alois stopped. He was holding Luca's hand. "Listen, Ciel…"

Ciel stopped to look at him. "Thank you again."

He shrugged, "its fine… I had no intention of marrying anyway. So if I can be married without really being married I suppose it works out for everyone."

Soma came hurrying from the top of the stairs. "Ciel, Princess, hurry. The public awaits you both…"

Upon reaching the top Soma made the announcement to the public that his son Prince Ciel would be wedding Princess Ali and that they should all greet their future Queen.

* * *

Sebastian had no intention of granting his wish but the symbol upon his wrists began to burn, hotter and hotter the longer he put it off…

"Did you not hear me?" Claude said. "Make me SALTAN!"

* * *

Everything in the vicinity suddenly grew dark. Black fathers seemed to be falling from the darkness like snow. Alois blinked the crowd was disappearing in the dark fog. People began screaming at being blinded.

"Sebastian?" Alois questioned recognizing the darkness.

Ciel's eyes widened and were suddenly covered. "Guess who," said a voice from behind him.

He jumped away pushing the hands from him as he went. Claude was standing there smiling. Sebastian and Hannah on either side of him.

"What the Hell is going on!?" Ciel snapped furiously.

Claude held up the lamp in one hand Alois gasped. He had hid that under his pillow, how did they find it? How did they even know to look for it? Wait…

"He.." Alois gasped speaking low enough for only Ciel to hear. "He was the old man. The one who helped me escape…"

"What?" Ciel snapped turning to him.

"Yea, there was this old man in the prison when I was sent there. He said he knew of a treasure and he showed me a hidden passageway out, and that's when I got the lamp. It had to have been him! He tricked me!"

"And the random prisoner who wasn't chained up, and had a hidden escape route all planned out yet didn't use it, wasn't a big fucking clue for you that it might be a trick?!" Ciel snapped.

"Well…no. But… Big picture Ciel, he has the Sebastian's lamp…"

"His lamp? Sebastian's a demon!" Ciel gasped looking at him. Sebastian looked furious. He… he had seen that look before…

"You will all follow my orders from now on," Claude said. "I am Saltan now…"

Soma glared and pointed at him, "Not a chance! I am Saltan, and until Ciel is officially married. Nothing short of magic will take that away from me!"

"Oh? Sebastian, my second wish. I wish to be a Sorcerer!"

Once again his wrists began to burn, sighing he held his hand out making all the souls around obedient…

"Well, then," Claude said grinning. "Let's see if it worked."

"Ciel, Saltan, Agni… Bow before me…" he commanded holding out his hand and Sebastian watched as all three of them fell to their knees. Ciel's face shot up and oh if looks could kill they would all be dead. Sebastian clenched his teeth… his Master was on his knees before Claude of all people. This story was going downhill fast…

"Guys, get up!" Alois pleaded.

"Ah, speaking of you," Claude said. "Ciel, Saltan, I thought you should know the truth about this little Princess that was to join your family…"

He spun around holding his hand out to Alois and Luca who both appeared back in their peasant clothes, Alois' wig gone, his dress gone. He looked completely like the boy he was.

"Damn it Alois, you couldn't keep it a secret one damn day," Ciel scoffed.

Soma gasped, "You knew about this?"

"Well…" Ciel frowned.

"So… what would you have done upon finding this out Saltan?" Claude asked. "Publically behead him? Imprison him? Or perhaps just exile. I like the sound of that last one…"

He held out his hands aiming them at Luca and Alois and they disappeared from sight. Ciel gasped, "What did you do with them?"

"You should worry about what I'm going to do with you," Claude said softly turning back to him.

* * *

Alois opened his eyes feeling a stabbing pain from cold that had consumed him. It burned his skin and he sat up rubbing his arms. They were in a snow covered abiss…

"Big Brother," Luca said softly sitting up shivering just as much as he.

"Come here," Alois said pulling Luca near to him he wrapped his arms around his small frame. "I'm sorry, Luca…"

Luca shivered trying to get as close to him as possible. "It's freezing!"

"I know," Alois said. "I know… We'll…"

He looked around… We'll what? What could they possibly do? There seemed to be nothing for miles not even something they could use to get out of the wind. Alois could already feel his bare feet going numb…

* * *

Sebastian found time to sneak away as Claude was no preoccupying himself with HIS young master… He couldn't do anything to stop him either because apparently in this world he could not harm the holder of the lamp or disobey them…

He went to Ciel's room where he found Pluto. The dog perked up at his entrance and happily hurried bounding over to him howling. He suddenly turned into his naked person form clinging to Sebastian's arm and licking his face.

"Yes… yes…" Sebastian said dully as he was not overly fond of dogs. "I need you to find the owner of this…"

He held out the pink dress that had remained behind when Claude had forced Alois to return to his normal clothes and send him away. Pluto sniffed it. "Find him and his brother and bring them back here," Sebastian said. "If you do this when this whole ordeal is over I promise to get you a large steak to eat. How does that sound?"

Pluto howled happily running around the room and then returned to his dog form. Sebastian smiled. Dogs were so easily manipulated with food and praise... How very easy…

With that Pluto took off jumping from the balcony he ran off and within seconds was too far gone to see.

Sebastian had been thinking it over ever since Claude had gotten ahold of his lamp. If he could get Alois to grab the lamp again then he could wish Claude away. Or even someone else. He would prefer it most if Ciel would get ahold of the lamp. Though Claude was going to be keeping such a close eye on Ciel now that he had him, it would be hard to get Ciel away even for a moment…

* * *

Agni and Soma had been thrown into the dungeon and Claude had made himself quite at home in the throne room. Sebastian walked in the room just as Claude had sat down upon it. "I thought for a moment you had run away," Claude said turning to Sebastian.

"As long as you hold my lamp," Sebastian said. "I can do no such thing."

"I still have one more wish after all…" Claude said setting the lamp on a stand right by his chair. "Ciel do you have my food yet…"

Sebastian looked up and the sight he saw was amusing in one way, but infuriating in the other. Ciel was dressed in a pair of pants with two slits down the sides. The only thing holding them closed were a series of golden buttons going down each leg, and a red vest made out of veil-like material. Ornaments adorned his piercings, ankles, and arms. Though on his wrists were a pair of deep black shackles. He was both entranced and disgusted by the sight.

Ciel brought the tray of food to him looking furious.

"Well then, what shall I eat first?" Claude said almost teasingly, and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I know," Claude knocked the tray from his hand pulling Ciel close to him. "How about this delightfully delicious apple I seem to have found…"

"Fuck you!" Ciel snapped trying to pull away.

Sebastian caught Claude's eye and he looked at him. "My why do you look so upset?"

Sebastian had a very good reason to be upset. A reason he figured even humans could understand. Claude was touching his food. Though Sebastian didn't answer he simply glared.

Ciel was pulled closer to him, and Claude grinning could not believe his luck. Ever since Ciel was just a tiny thing running around the palace there had been something about him. Something alluring… He could never place exactly what it was but… Perhaps he would learn soon. Especially since Ciel was his now…

Hannah was sitting on one of the steps that led to the Palace throne chair. She was dressed in a beautifully black Arabian gown and admiring a jewel at her neck.

Claude held tight to the fidgeting Prince as he tried to get away, "Now now, Ciel. Play nice or I will use my last wish on you…"

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he leaned close to kiss him, but last second Ciel used the shackles that bound him and wrapped it around Claude's neck pulling it tight, "You're not going to wish for anything if you can't breathe…"

Upon hearing him gag at the sudden lack of air Hannah jumped up pulling Ciel away from him. Claude took a moment to catch his breath before frowning he turned to Ciel. He snapped his fingers and his shackles suddenly shot up into the air leaving him hanging by his wrists above them. Sebastian frowned He kept wanting to step in, but until someone else claimed the lamp he could do nothing…

It was painful hanging like this and he winced. _Damn it_, Ciel cursed under his breath. He had almost forgotten about Hannah…

"You can come down when you learn to be more obedient…" Claude snapped rubbing his throat.

* * *

It was so cold…

"Luca," Alois said. "Keep talking to me okay…"

"…"

"Luca…" Alois looked down shivering. He had done his best to shield Luca from the cold but it was no use. They were going to freeze…

"Luca… talk to me!" Alois snapped panicked he heard his brother groan. A wave of relief swept over him. But… it probably wouldn't be long. At least him and his brother would be together. That's all he really ever wanted…

"Luca…"

A howl off in the distance made the shivering Alois look up. A large dog was bound their way. Wait. That was Ciel's dog… "Pluto…" Alois whispered.

The dog came to a stop before them and vigorously sniffed Alois' head before howling happily and running circles around them breathing fire as he did so. This left a circle of plain earth around them. The heat was welcoming…

* * *

Sebastian stared up at Ciel. It was going on a good ten minutes with him being suspended like that. He had known this to be a torture in the medieval era and understood it to be much more excruciating than it appeared. Ciel was wincing, his fingers twitching. Sebastian looked to Claude who had spent the last five minutes talking with Hannah about how he was going to run his new Kingdom.

"Don't you think you should let him down now…" Sebastian snapped.

Claude looked up, "Oh… I had almost forgotten."

Thought that clearly was a lie for he had been glancing up every now and then a sick grin playing at his lips. "Are you ready to behave now, Ciel?"

"Nhn…"

"I can't hear you," Claude teased.

"Ghn.. Go to hell," Ciel breathed his breath trembling.

"Hhm…" Claude sighed. "Five more minutes then…"

"Ugh…nhh…"

Claude chuckled, "You will tire eventually, and when you do—"

A crash from behind him forced Claude to look around. Pluto had just came crashing through a window and was running straight at Claude. "Really?" Claude said softly and without much worry on his face he waved his hand and the dog poofed into a baby version of itself. He picked the dog up as it growled, rather adorably.

"I hope this wasn't your last line of defense," he snapped holding the mut up near his face, and the puppy opened its mouth sending a small stream of fire straight at Claude's nose which caused him to drop the dog onto the floor. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught a streak of blonde rush by.

Alois was running for the lamp.

"NO!" Claude snapped holding his arm out and a streak of light tripped Ciel last minute. He fell onto the throne chair and Claude lunged grabbing Alois by the neck attempting to choke him. "I tried to give you a painless death out in an icey tundra. Why won't you just accept it… You're not worthy… And I… I am now the most powerful creature in the world."

Alois gasped trying to pry Claude's hand away, "You… You're not…"

A flicker of annoyance short across his face. "Excuse me," he snapped.

"Sebastian is…"

Sebastian who was still standing off to the side was overtaken with an expression of mild surprise.

Claude loosend his grip on Alois' throat just a bit to hear him out, "Why do you say that?"

"He's a demon… He can call upon powers which you'll never have…" he gasped.

"Never say never," Claude snapped and grabbed the lamp turning to Sebastian.

"Demon, I know my final wish…" he said. "Make me a creature like yourself…"

Sebastian frowned. If he did that Claude would be a demon once again as he normally was, which also meant that he would have his memory back since only otherworldly creatures understood this to be a story. Then he would really be after Ciel. He looked up, his soul was clearly in agonizing pain, and the burning sensation on his wrists returned. He held out his hand and the familiar shadows of transformation erupted around Claude enveloping him.

And… Claude suddenly remembered. He remembered everything about how this was nothing more than a story, and even though he had memories of having lived an entire life here in this reality, they were nothing more than false memories. Ah… and the realization of the reason why Ciel was so alluring came back to him. It was that soul… that deliciously tantalizing soul. Through the darkness he walked towards it the soul's scent, the greatest soul in the room. The soul he found to have no equal in all his years as a demon. He followed his nose since he could not see at the moment and when the smoke cleared he blinked. Shocked to find Alois standing before him… That wasn't right… Alois' soul wasn't… He looked up, ah that's why. Ciel was in the same direction just still floating in the air. He would taste him…

"Get out of my way," he said looking at Alois who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You wanted to be a demon, well…" he pulled the lamp out from behind his back. Wait… that wasn't Sebastian's lamp… It had HIS seal upon it… "And… for my first wish…"

His eyes began glowing with anger and he quickly shot out his hand in an attempt to kill Alois before he could make his wish. "I order you to return to Hell where all you demons come from!"

Claude felt a pull from the shadows behind him as though he were being sucked in. He reached out in an attempt to take Alois with him but missed and then… Darkness. He was in complete darkness. He could not sense any soul here. It was just… silent…

Sebastian smiled. No one was currently in control his lamp with Claude's departure and this allowed him to move freely. Ciel was still in the air, his face wincing from the pain of hanging by his wrists. Sebastian smiled walking over so he was standing below him. "My… I can honestly say that I've never had a more troublesome soul…"

He held his hand out and snapped his fingers. The chains disappeared and Ciel fell straight into Sebastian's arms.

"Are you hurt?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel was rubbing his sore wrists and his arms ached horribly from how long he had been hanging by them, "What do you think?" he scowled.

"Look who I found!" Luca cheered running into the room with Agni and Soma on his heels.

"Luca we did it!" Alois fell to his knees as Luca ran to him and they hugged happily. Hannah was still present but she seemed to be attempting to hide from view.

Sebastian sat Ciel on his feet. Ciel's arms still shaking slightly and wincing he pulled them close in an effort to get them to stop.

"Are you going to marry Ciel now?" Luca asked smiling.

"Of course he's not! He is a boy, and the two cannot be wed," Soma snapped.

Alois shrugged, "I kinda figured that…"

"But, you have also shown great bravery in helping defeat that false Saltan. So, if you wish… You may remain here and live in the Palace as an honored guest," Soma said smiling.

"Luca did you hear that?"

"We'll never be cold or hungry again!" Luca cheered. He ran over grabbing Sebastian's lamp he handed it to Alois. "You still have one wish."

Alois grabbed it. "That's right…"

He turned to him. "I still have one wish left Sebastian," he said smiling.

"What would you like?" Sebastian asked.

Alois smiled, "I wish… that Ciel would belong to you forever!"

"Wait what?!" Ciel snapped and Sebastian grinning held out his hand. The black smoky fog sent a trail from his chest and wrapped around Ciel's wrists and neck.

"What the…" Ciel looked down at them. He couldn't feel them, and when he tried to pull them away the smoke just reappeared float around his neck and wrists… "Alois! You ass!"

Laughing Alois picked Luca up hugging him and completely ignoring Ciel.

"Now wait a moment, what did you do to my son?" Soma barked.

"Bound him to a demon," Alois answered simply.

"What! Why?"

"Because," Alois said. "Sebastian asked me to and I always keep my promises."

"You can't! Oh, that's it you are no longer honored guest. You are just regular guest…"

Hannah slipped behind a pillar trying to remain unnoticed until she could make a break for it.

"Well," Sebastian said grabbing ahold of the smoke he tugged pulling Ciel close to him. They seemed to feel tangible when Sebastian grabbed ahold of them but otherwise appeared to be nothing but smoke.

Ciel glared up at him, "What is the meaning of this!" he snapped.

"Just a bit of mischief no need to concern yourself," Sebastian said twirling the smoke around his fingers.

"No I'm serious!" Ciel snapped. "Answer me!"

"We are now bounded together for all eternity," Sebastian said softly. "Fear not, I will serve you well until the eternity's conclusion."

He used the smoke to pull Ciel's wrist to him and his kissed his soul's hand tasting how delectable he was. Sebastian told himself to settle down. He had to control himself here… If Ciel's scent overpowered him he might not want to return this soul to its body.

Ciel looked away blushing a little from the contact.

Indeed I shall serve you for all eternity, or until the story ends, whichever comes first, Sebastian found himself thinking. Speaking of which…

True love's kiss was required to end the story…

"Well Luca," Alois he began to head outside. "Let's go have fun. You and me, we'll play game in the court yard and eat fruit until our stomachs pop, and—"

When he didn't hear Luca's steps following he stopped and turned. Luca was staring up at him a miserable little frown on his face which he was desperately trying to make look like a smile.

"Luca, what's wrong?"

"I wish I could Big Brother," Luca said softly. "But I can't stay here and play with you forever…"

Alois blinked. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"We're all going somewhere," Luca said softly. He turned to Sebastian.

"What else has to be done for this chapter to end?" Luca asked softly.

Ah… so it seemed the boy did realize it after all… "A true love's kiss," Sebastian informed him.

Luca turned walking over to his brother. "I'm really sorry, and I really wish we could all just be happy here. But you have to get out of this story safely, and that won't ever happen if you stay on this chapter…"

"Luca," Alois said sighing. "I think you were in the cold too long. I didn't understand anything you just said…"

"I know…" Luca answered and he held out his arms running playfully around him until he walked around the statue where Hannah was crouching.

"Hi Hannah!" Luca said. "Sorry, but I have to kiss you now."

He stood on his tip toes and placed a kiss on Hannah's forehead. Suddenly the world around them erupted with light and Hannah blinked. She remembered. This was just a book… Her nails had returned to black and her realization became fully intact.

She gasped when she realized Luca was there. "Luca…" she gasped softly tears in her eyes as she reached out for him. But her hand went straight threw him as though he were a ghost. A memory…

"It was nice to see you again Hannah," Luca said happily as the light became too bright to see him anymore.

* * *

**So there it is. The end of Aladdin.**

**As for Sebastian finding a way to make Alois' a more desirable soul, well… I have a very specific movie in mind for that, but before I do that I have to get the Disney/Dreamworks shows out of the way for which I need Claude as a main villain. So… It'll happen, I promise. It'll be a bit though.**

Also, I respond to almost all reviews through PM unless my response is something I think all the readers should here. Then I'll put it in the comments section of the story... Anyway... Until later guys!

**I hope this is as much fun to read as it is to write.**


	5. Ch3 The Swan Princess (Part 1)

**Thanks Everyone. I hope you like this next one.**

* * *

**The Swan Princess**

* * *

Hannah blinked. Luca… Luca had been right before her eyes again. She felt a great loss much like the one she had felt when she first took his soul. If only she had known then what she knew now… Never before had she regretted taking a soul, and she considered his by far the worst mistake of her horribly long life. It was too late though. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and a pressure on her shoulder made her look up.

Sebastian was standing behind her.

They were both in partial demon form. She got to her feet wiping her face.

"Did that soul really mean so much to you?" Sebastian asked her.

"Yes… I didn't realize it until it was too late…" she explained.

"Tsk…" Sebastian turned away.

"And just what do you mean by that!?" Hannah snapped glaring at him her sadness quickly turning to anger.

"I didn't realize a demon as strong as you would hold such humanistic ideas so dear," Sebastian laughed.

Hannah's eyes narrowed, "Now you're mocking me…"

"A little bit, yes," Sebastian sighed. They appeared to be standing in a mansion with a demonic décor. Black marble stone, dark amethyst colored curtains. The whole décor looked like a mansion meant only to scare humans.

"You! You don't understand!" Hannah snapped.

"You're right," Sebastian said softly. "I don't understand. How you could see a human as anything more than pleasure or food... The idea is beyond anything I could comprehend…"

"You're telling me that Ciel's soul has no greater meaning to you then?" Hannah snapped.

"Of course not. Mind, he is by far the _most_ delicious soul I have ever contracted with and sneaking a kiss to get a taste of it now and then is quite entertaining… But that's all," Sebastian said. "It's hard being here without his body to mask the scent of it. I almost find it too enticing not to surrender to…"

"Then I pray you never discover it," Hannah sighed turning away.

"Discover what?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"How much better their presence tastes, the idea of them as they are, the realization that what makes their soul so great is the life that it creates rather than the surfeit feeling it gives you after being fed," she sighed.

"Hmph, the presence has no taste. I have seen humans without souls and they taste like the air, so their presence tasted like nothing. Tsk, I suppose our palates are just different," he said. "At least, thanks to that I don't have to worry about you stealing my bocchan too… Now… Speaking of that, I wonder where Claude ended up…"

"Better question," Hannah said softly. "Where did we end up?"

The doors suddenly opened and Bard rushed in bowing before Sebastian. "My Lord," he said. He was dressed in black medieval era clothing. "The Phantomhives have arrived. Shall I show them in?"

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, do so…"

With that Bard hurried back out of the room.

"Well, here is my young bocchan now," Sebastian said to Hannah and she rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me…"

So, he was a Lord in this story. It had been a long time since he had played the part of a Lord. It was something he had done some time ago when contracted to a Princess he had played the part of her fiancé throughout their contract, much in the same way he played the part of butler to Ciel. He was quite sure he could still act the part…

Walking into a throne room he was shown to the throne chair by Finny, and he took his seat. So judging from the fact he was allowed to sit upon the throne that must make him more than just a Lord, but possibly a King. A King of demons it seemed because other than Finny and Bard every being in the room was a demon. Hannah walked over standing next to his throne chair, waiting to see where this story went...

When he was seated the doors opened and Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive (in medieval era clothing) entered. He recognized them from the portrait in Ciel's mansion, and Vincent from two stories ago... They looked nervous but walked to the throne chair where Sebastian sat, and in the process they had walked across a sign upon the floor. One that matched his contract sign completely.

"Your highness," Vincent said. "I am the King of England. To ensure the continued success of my country and its people I seek the aid of a demon to form a contract with our family. For the holder of the contract I offer my only son, and heir to the throne, Prince Ciel of the house of Phantomhive…"

"Send him in," Sebastian responded.

Looking nervous Rachel stepped forward and revealed a baby within the bundles (that he had barely noticed) she was holding. Sebastian looked at the child, blue eyes, a small tuft of bluish-grey hair. It was Ciel…

Hannah stifled a laugh, "Young bocchan is right…"

He threw her a glare before looking back down at the baby version on his young Master. He frowned, "He's a baby…"

Seriously, this baby didn't have Ciel's scent at all. Not even close… That meant… Ciel's soul (at least as he knew it) didn't exist in this story… No, that would not do… It would have to be cultivated…

"Your highness," Vincent said softly. "We are offering to bring him to here every summer, and you can tell us what we must do each time to mold his soul into one that one of your demons would desire, and in exchange that demon will grant England the power to crush all that oppose us…"

"I see…" Sebastian sighed. So this was the story huh? Apparently in this world, countries could form contracts with demons to increase their power. And Ciel was to be the Sacrifice that offers its soul for the betterment of the country at large. So this was a plot where he had to raise Ciel into a perfect soul (which he already had been so they could have just left him the way he was). What a bother…

"He shall be my soul," Sebastian said.

"Uh…" The Phantomhives looked at each other. "That's very kind. But we did not expect you as the Demon King to offer yourself as—"

"Are you refusing if it's me?" Sebastian asked.

"No of course not," Vincent replied at once.

"Good," Sebastian said getting to his feet he walked over to the baby placing a hand upon it.

"Will you mark him then?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Mark him?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well… as you know," she said glancing at her husband for what he could only guess was moral support. "A demon cannot form a contract with an unwilling party, but… he can mark him so no other demon but he will be able to form one with that soul. I… We... are just concerned that if our son is promised to the Demon King other people might try to take him instead… So…"

He instantly thought of Claude. So, in this world they could place upon a soul a temporary contract which blocked anyone else from taking it. That sounded like a good idea!

"It's our dedication to you as well my Lord, because after all. We do not offer our son's soul lightly, and us offering to have the mark placed upon him shows that we will be dedicated in this endeavor because it will prevent any treachery on either part. Ciel's soul will only be able to be yours if he has the mark, for it will kill him if he makes a contract with any other demon," she said softly.

Vincent walked up next to Rachel placing a hand on her should. "It would also show us just how dedicated you are to this deal because; it will also kill Ciel should you form a contract with any other soul. So we show you that we trust you and permit the mark to put upon him…"

He certainly had no desire to make a contract with any other, and it would act as a place holder until Ciel would be old enough to approve of the contract himself. The rules for demons in this world were so unnecessarily complicated… Oh well, he had to follow the story. He reached out placing a hand over Ciel's eye, he was very aware just how small Ciel was here. Demons did not normally make contracts with humans so young, but this was no longer reality. So…

His nails grew and smoke seemed to pour from the crevice between Sebastian's skin and Ciel's and the baby began to wail as though it were in terribly pain. Which it was so it was only natural…

He removed his hand his contract was upon the baby's eye only it was dull grey. He supposed the color would appear in it when Ciel agreed to officially form their contract.

This soul within the body did not smell or feel like Ciel's soul, at least not in the sense of his desired taste. He would fix that, form a contract with Ciel and then they would move on to the next story… Simple as that, what an unimaginative plot…

"I expected better from you Undertaker," Sebastian whispered knowing full well he was listening.

Rachel who was trying quell the babies' crying looked up as his reference to a person who didn't appear to be in the room looking worried.

* * *

The Undertaker got to that line and grinned. He he he…

"A story is so much better when the characters have free will," he laughed. "I wonder if this is what God feels like when he watches the souls he has created live out their lives."

He looked up at Ciel who was wincing, outwardly appearing to be in pain. "Well, let's see how this little butler of yours does then…"

* * *

The Phantomhives left with their child shortly after, and the doors burst open again.

"BASSEY!" shouted the red haired reaper as he stormed in. "What the hell! One moment I'm in a forest, the next I wander around through and endless desert, and now we're in some demonized version of England."

"I told you we were in a book," Sebastian said but softly so Finny and Bard who were not too far away would not hear.

"I looked for you in that other story just where the hell were you?" Grell spat.

"Why I was in the Palace," Sebastian explained.

"I never saw a Palace, all I saw was sand, sand, and more sand! That shit's not good for a ladies complexion…"

Sebastian frowned as Grell hurried next to him placing an arm on his shoulder. "Beside I never got my reward. Remember what you promised me?"

"When we're out of the story Grell," Sebastian said turning away from him.

"What!? What the hell kind of shit is that!? You never said when the book ended!"

"Well, that is what I meant," Sebastian pointed out.

"Sir," one of the demons spoke up. "Who is this thing? Shall we dispose of him for you?"

"No," Sebastian sighed. "Leave him be…"

Sticking his tongue out at the demon Grell ran forward following Sebastian as he left the throne room. Grell threw his hands behind his head, "So what sort of story are we in now?"

"One that will be completed when I make Ciel's soul into a perfect one…" Sebastian explained. "He will return every summer until then. I will form a contract, and we'll begin the next story…"

"Is that all? Why is it you and that little brat always get the good roles. When am I going to be casted in a leading role?. Does this book not know what a hell of an actor I am?" he added the last line dramatically.

"Ciel was holding the book when it was activated, so naturally most if not all of the stories will revolve around his soul…" Sebastian explained.

"What a gip! He was closest so he gets all the good parts?" Grell sighed. "What am I supposed to do then…"

"You're welcome to stay here," Sebastian pointed out. "But it won't be for long… The story will probably jump through time soon… We'll just have to wait for that to happen."

Though it became quite obvious that this was not going to happen... Sebastian had waited for the scene to change, time to fast forward. Something… But no. It did nothing of the sort. When the entire day had concluded Sebastian understood then that stories that take years to complete had no… What would you call them? Breaks. No skipping straight to the next point in the plot. No… he would have to live out the years it seemed…

This idea angered him. The idea of suffering through, not just a few days but years of a story seemed to try his last nerve. He wanted to get Ciel out of here as quickly as possible so they could get back to work on completing his revenge. Though in this aspect it was good that the human souls didn't know about the story, the idea that a human would have to relive entire lifespans over and over, while each time making new lives, new memories… That was something the human mind couldn't take, which is one reason why humans has such short lives. This however was something demons excelled at. Easily flowing from one existence to another with little if any thought to the past ones. Yes… what was another lifetime compared to the meal Ciel's soul would be…

And so Sebastian fell into his role as Demon King and played it well. He was cruel, heartless, feared. As demons should very well be.

The Phantomhives did not return until Ciel was five years old. There had been no point because they couldn't alter a soul until Ciel was old enough to be aware of his existence.

The carriage pulled up early that summer Vincent and Rachel climbed from the carriage. Rachel holding Ciel in her arms smiling happily.

They walked up to Sebastian. "Here he is my Lord," Rachel said grinning.

Ciel looked up at him, a patch over the eye with the grey mark. He took one looked at Sebastian, instantly frowned, and then threw his arms around his mother burying his face in her neck. "It's okay…" she said softly patting his head.

Sebastian's frown deepened. "If we're going to make him into a soul worthy for me… then you need to stop doing that…"

"Doing? Doing what?"

"Coddling him," Sebastian stated simply. "I want you two to stay in town. Ciel will stay with me during the summer, I don't want you back until you pick him up."

"We can't stay with him?" she asked.

"You would only slow the altering," Sebastian told her. He reached out grabbing Ciel from her. Slightly panicked the boy reached back for his mother.

"Mommy!"

Rachel took a step forward to go after him only to be stopped by Vincent's hand. Vincent looked to Sebastian. "We shall return in September then…"

That being said he urged his wife back into the carriage, and a few second glances they rode away, the whole while Ciel was squirming trying to get out of Sebastian's arms. "Mommy!" he called. "Mommy come back! Mommy!"

Tired of this Sebastian dropped Ciel letting him fall onto the ground. "Ow!" His eyes started brimming up and the boy began to cry.

Sebastian sighed. This was not Ciel at all… Grell who had been standing a ways back hurried over leaning an arm on Sebastian's shoulder. "Well, what did you expect? That this was going to be easy?" he asked.

He glared at Grell furiously who backed up a few steps.

"You can stay there and cry or you can pick yourself up and come inside," Sebastian said dully. "I'll leave the choice to you."

With that Sebastian walked into his manor.

Ciel cried out there in the dirt for a good fifteen minutes before he suddenly realized his mother (nor anyone) else was coming to console him. Sitting there all alone Sebastian watched him from the window as he got to his feet and walked to the gate looking down the road where his parents disappeared down. The idea of going after them himself proved to be too frightening for the boy for he turned back to the manor wiping his tears as he walked inside.

As soon as he entered the throne room Sebastian closed the door behind him making him jump and spin around.

"Well then…" Sebastian said softly.

"Come along," he said heading down to the basement Grell on his heels.

Looking rather nervous and scared Ciel followed them down stone steps and into the manor's dungeon. Grell kept glancing back at him and it only made Ciel more nervous…

"Come here," Sebastian said. Ciel blinked noticing a number of scary deices and contraptions and what appeared to be a cage. Sebastian opened the door to it turning back to Ciel, "In you go…"

Ciel shook his head backing up.

Sebastian frowned. "Get in there, or I will make you get in there…"

Ciel frowned shaking his hand again and Sebastian's patience, having been tried too much in the short span of time they had been together, grabbed his arm and threw him in the cage. Without a glance back he headed upstairs. Grell looking rather confused followed. Neither paid any attention to the boy's cries for them.

"So… putting him in a cage does what now?" Griell asked frowning when they had arrived back upstairs.

"Ciel's torture involved pain, and humiliation. I shall have to recreate it if I want my soul back…" Sebastian explained.

"So… you're just going to torture him…" Grell asked.

"I don't have any better way of recreating the soul I desire…"

"Doesn't this go against everything your little butler code stands for?" Grell asked.

"Nonsense, that only applies to my young Master," he said softly. "At the moment, my young Master doesn't exist until I create him…"

"My isn't that harsh?" Grell asked.

Harsh, he supposed so. Though it was necessary, after all, Ciel would endure a little bit of pain this chapter but by the next he will have no memory of what was done to him and they could push through this paragraph by paragraph hell.

Thus Sebastian left Ciel down there. In the cold, in the dark. He wouldn't not feed him until the boy asked and when he asked Sebastian would make him beg. If he did not beg properly Sebastian would leave and not return until the next day to try again.

Grell had mentioned once that Sebastian could be a little nicer to him. To which he had answered, "I will be nice to him when he starts being my soul…"

That night in the basement Sebastian once again attempted to get Ciel to show progress…

"What do you say?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Please…"

"Now you know that's not good enough," Sebastian said kneeling before his cage. Ciel had both hands on the bars and rested his head between them. His eyes hidden behind his bangs…

"Ple… Please…" the child said shakily looking like he was going to cry.

"Well, if you're just going to waste my time then…"

"Please," the boy whimpered softly. "I'm hungry… I…"

Sebastian walked over kneeling down he held the roll out in front of him close to Ciel's face. Ciel had already learned from experience not to grab.

"Kiss it and then thank me," Sebastian said. "Then I will let you have it…"

Ciel bit his lip his forehead slipping a little further down the bars where it rested as he tried to block his tears from view. "Come now… Aren't you hungry? Then you might want to hurry. This roll is still warm and freshly baked…" Sebastian teased and suddenly Ciel reached through the bars and smacked the roll out of his hand where it tumbled across the stone floor resting well out of reach. Ciel had looked up in the same instance, and for a brief moment Sebastian had seen it… That spark, that fire Ciel seemed to have behind his eyes.

Sebastian smiled walking over he picked the roll up and went back over to the cage. He handed it right to him and patted his head. "Good boy," Sebastian said.

The boy was so surprised by this sudden change that he didn't even recoil at his touch (as he would normally do).

Finally, three weeks and a hint of progress…

The more he put him through, the more progress Ciel seemed to show. Perhaps it was easier because of the hell he had already endured. When Rachel and Vincent came to retrieve him Ciel had run to them without so much as a look back. The three left and Sebastian returned to being the Demon King. Every summer he repeated the same process, until Ciel came to him one summer, eleven years old.

"You've grown," Sebastian said seeing him and Ciel avoided his gaze.

"Goodbye Ciel sweetie," his mother said waving as they left and this time he didn't back at her or beg her stay as he had done every time before. He didn't even look at her.

"Come along," Sebastian said turning back to the manor Ciel following in silence. He hated him...

Ciel hated this demon. Every summer he came here to be tortured and hurt all so his soul would taste delicious for this demon to eat. He hadn't known that was the reason for all this until a year ago when his mother and father had properly explained it to him, and he had been furious. To think that the only purpose to his life was to feed this demon… He was a sacrifice, his soul for the betterment of his Kingdom. It was infuriating.

"Today you kill without remorse," Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked looking to him.

"You heard me. Today you kill without remorse. My soul is a soul that could end an existence and not think twice about it. So today, you will kill," Sebastian explained. Grell was not too far sitting on a table his legs crossed eyeing Sebastian with those stupid adoring eyes that never seemed to waver from Sebastian's person. He hated this man too. For some odd reason, just a little bit more…

"Are you ready Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Ciel answered truthfully.

"Send in the first," Sebastian called and two demons dragged a man with wrists bound behind his back to the center of the floor atop Sebastian's contract symbol that had been painted there.

"This man has been convicted of murder. Six women all dead, because of him…" Sebastian said softly grabbing a sword from the wall he walked up placing the cold hilt to Ciel's hand. Ciel looked the other way frowning.

"Now, you shall kill him. Go…"

"…"

Ciel did not move still looking away. Sighing the demon leaned up against a pillar next to Grell. "Any day now Ciel…"

"I don't see what this proves," Ciel snapped.

"It proves nothing, murder is one of many key ingredients in a soul I crave," Sebastian said. "Now do it."

The man struggled against the two demons' hold. He was gagged so no words could escape him. Sebastian snapped his fingers and the demons pushed the man to the ground and chained him there.

"What are you doing?" Ciel eyed him as he grabbed a sword himself and placed the blade at the man's ankle stabbing it through. The scream was muffled and he pulled at his bonds helplessly.

"What are you—" he tried to ask again only Sebastian had removed the blade and moved it further up the leg by a fraction of an inch and plunged it into his leg again. Ciel gasped as the blood spilled across the ground and the man's muffled scream intensified. Sebastian removed the blade looking at Ciel.

"I shall keep stabbing him up each leg by less than an inch, then I will move to his arms, then I will begging at his torso until I get to his throat, but let's be honest he'll probably die before then."

"Wha… why?" Ciel gasped looking slightly panicked.

"Because you refuse to kill him quickly," Sebastian explained. "I suggest you show him some mercy because killing him this way will take quite long and be quite painful…"

"If you do it soon," Sebastian said stabbing him again and Ciel winced averting his eyes from the squirming and squealing form. "…then he will be all you have to kill today. If I kill him then I will just send in another and we'll start again."

"This is not fair!" Ciel snapped as he stabbed yet again. "You cannot bring other people into this!"

"Other people are necessary," Sebastian explained simply… "My soul did not get the way he was without other people's involvement…"

He was speaking in the past tense and Ciel glared his direction. Was, this demon trying to get his soul to mimic a previous contract he had held? It sure sounded like it. Another muffled cry called his attention back and Ciel looked down at the man. He couldn't… He really couldn't… Even if he was a murderer…

Another cry, thought with a definite lack of strength. The man was already losing hi will for fighting back. FUCK! What should he do? If he didn't Sebastian would just bring in another and another like he said, and knowing the demons as he had through all these summers, he would do it. He did not lie…

Another, and Ciel finally made a movement forward walking around the man he bypassed him and grabbed a crossbow off the wall.

"My, so you prefer to use that then?" Sebastian asked as Ciel drew back on the string.

"I don't trust my strength to make a clean cut should I try to behead him," Ciel said softly getting on his knees. He aimed the arrow at the man's head. He was shaking. _Stop_, he tried to tell himself. One thing was certain he did not want to miss and have to attempt this again. He aimed… still shaking. _Be still. Be still. Be still_.

Another muffled cry.

"SEABASTIAN STOP! I said I'm doing it, now leave him alone!"

"Just doing it isn't the point. You have to be quick," Sebastian pointed out. "I'm going to increase your quota every day throughout this summer so if you're not quick we'll literally be doing this every waking moment…"

Ciel lowered the bow a bit. Everyday… He was going to have to kill people, everyday? What kind of monster was this man…

"My goodness," Grell said eyeing Sebastian and his glaring smirk. He had really seen a change in Bassey over the years. He was becoming much darker since he was living as a Demonic King. It's almost like the Butler Bassey he had come to know didn't exist. The power had sure gone to his head and well… There was something hot about a take charge Bassey.

Sebastian stabbed again and this time the cry barely audible, the floor was covered in blood and Ciel gasped.

"Ciel he's dying… Unless you want to see someone else die this way then I suggest you—"

The arrow went through the man's head, and peeked out through the other side. Sebastian looked up as Ciel dropped the cross bow and covered his face with his hands. For another moment he had sensed the soul he knew. He let his sword drop and stepped over the body kneeling before Ciel.

"Good, that's very good," Sebastian said and Ciel weakly peeked up at him from behind his fingers. He hated him… But then there were moments like these. Where the demon was smiling, a softness in his eyes he otherwise did not have, a tenderness to his touch he would otherwise have not shown, and he was taken into Sebastian's arms and lifted from the ground. "Very good…"

Ciel could not get over the fact he had just ended a life. This person was gone now because of him. Their life extinguished and every life that person touched was forever altered. Fisted hand shielded Ciel's eyes. He felt like crying, but had learned from experience this demon would not hold for such nonsense.

"Where are you taking me?" Ciel asked his voice trembling.

"You have done well, you have made improvement to being the soul I crave and therefore you should be praised," Sebastian said softly.

"Now wait just a minute Bassey!" Grell snapped but Sebastian utterly ignored him carrying Ciel to his room and laid him on the bed.

"Don't hide your gaze Ciel, looking into your eyes helps me in determining just how much your soul has been altered," Sebastian said slowly grabbing his wrist he pushed them a side like drawing curtains back from gorgeous sapphire sun.

He leaned down and softly kissed him. Ciel had made great improvements since that first summer he had arrived, and he could taste it in their kiss. He still wasn't quite there… but close. He was very close.

Then there were moments like these, where Sebastian made him feel so contented, so at ease. His touches so soft and soothing it felt like the soft caress of sinking in quicksand. You know you should escape before you sink too far that you can't climb out. Yet it's such a wonderful feeling that you honestly begin to think dying isn't such a bad result in exchange for the joys of sinking. It was in moments like these… seeing him smile, seeing him proud of his soul. It was in moments like these that he wanted to be the soul Sebastian craved…

Day in day out it continued. Every day the number of people he killed increased by one and Ciel would have found it unbearable were it not for those rare moments…

And thus and the end of summer he left, and Sebastian returned to being the demon king, cold and ruthless, ruling with an iron fist. Ciel left without the knowledge that Sebastian had sent an order with the soldiers who accompanied him back.

The only thing Ciel's soul seemed to be missing was the pain of loss. Thus, Sebastian ordered his men to murder Ciel's parents a week before Ciel's return to him. The pain of this loss should be just the ingredient needed to return Ciel to his perfect soul.

Thus the year went by and Summer came around once more.

Ciel's carriage pulled up right on time and came to a stop outside his manor. Sebastian stood waiting for him and the door opened. Sebastian had felt it the moment he disembarked from the carriage. Dressed in his princely attire he stepped down with the heeled shoe (heeled in an effort to make him taller than he was). This child… Ciel was… Finally he was his young master once again. The soul smelled as it always had…

Ciel looked up at him frowning a loss and hurt to his eyes that was as familiar as breathing to Sebastian. He did not say a word, he did not even wait for the carriage to leave. He grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged him into the manor. "Sebastian, what—"

Ciel was suddenly pushed down onto the floor by the demon. Right adopt the ground that was marked with Sebastian's contract seal. It began to glow below him the moment he was brought down upon it. Did this mean what he thought…

Sebastian smiled pinning Ciel's arms down he kissed him using his tongue to demand entrance through his lips which Ciel gave him willingly but pulled away a moment later when he realized the demons were all watching.

"Sebastian," Ciel said softly as the demon's fingers wrapped into his hair pulling his head back to reveal a bare neck, leaning close Ciel felt the man's hot breath on his skin and he shivered. Sebastian attacked the sensitive flesh of Ciel's neck, causing his breath to hitch.

Perhaps with Ciel's soul's return after 12 years he could allow himself a little mischief.

No… Demon butlers got into mischief. Demonic Kings cause a disruption of law and order the likes of which hell would be appalled to see. As he had not been a butler for some time he had almost forgotten what it was like to restrain yourself for a Master's sake, to only go just so far so as to not be scolded by a Master who only refused out of embarrassment. No… he could barely remember what it was like for all he had focused on these last 12 years was recreating his soul as close to the original as possible and he had done it. After such hard work he should be allowed more than a little mischief. To be frank, Ciel owed him a great debt. It had been hell seeing him through this chapter and he wanted that debt to be paid in full before the chapter's conclusion.

He left a bruise upon flesh of his neck, enjoying a small moan that escaped his soul but also the annoyed look Grell had in the corner of the room. That was just an added bonus.

Ahh… He could taste it once again. Ciel's soul was perfect and enticing as it had always been. His years of work had paid off and Ciel, at last, was that perfect soul again…

A swipe of his nails ripped Ciel's shirt open making him gasp in surprise. He ran a hand up his stomach letting his claw-like nails lightly scrape his flesh. His soul's smell was stronger when bleeding but he had no intention of harming Ciel again. He leaned down licking the nubs making Ciel squirm from both pleasure and embarrassment. "Sebastian people are watching," Ciel said feeling rather shamed lying on the cold stone floor before them all.

"Let them," Sebastian responded.

A soft exhale of breath in exasperation forced a strong waft of his soul's scent to blissfully assault Sebastian's senses and he lost it. Forcing their lips together he vigorously kissed his young soul and Ciel's eyelids fell but didn't close as they fought back and forth for dominance in the small space. Inevitably Ciel lost for he broke away first. Though he would have fought till the end were it not for... Don't get him wrong he liked it when Sebastian would softly or vigorously kiss and touch him, but in front of all these eyes he really didn't think he could handle it. His face ignited in a hot blush that made him feel like he had a fever and his skin had grown warm from it.

Sebastian could almost see his Master grabbing hold of his tie and bitch slapping his face repeatedly, all the while saying things like, "What the hell do you think you were doing with my body while I was incapacitated!"

Ah yes, his Master would be most upset if he were he here to witness his assaulting actions against his soul, and for the first time in 12 years he was thinking like a butler again. He climbed off Ciel helping him to his feet. "Upon my inspection I have determined you are perfect."

He turned to the room at large. "Prepare for the contract ceremony."

Finally, this wretched story would be over. 12 years was too long to spend on a single chapter. Tough he had enjoyed it a bit. Being a demon King and being served the imps and demons around him had had its perks. Though they now had to move on to the next story…

"Wait!" Ciel said softly grabbing his sleeve looking worried.

"What?" Sebastian asked. Was he nervous? Or doubtful… Perhaps it was best to reassure him. He placed a hand on the side of Ciel's face, "Finally after all our preparations, you're everything I have ever wanted in a soul."

Hannah was standing among the crowd. She too had been looking forward to this chapter ending.

Slowly Ciel pushed his hand away looking up at him, "But… what else?"

"What else?" he questioned. What was he getting on about?

"Is… Is my soul all that matters to you?" Ciel asked. Blue orbs blinking up at him looking expectant and frowning slightly. What did he want to hear? His Ciel had never worried about such things (at least if he did he had never expressed his concerns). He wondered for a moment if this Ciel was worried about it because it was actually a deep embedded thought that his true master had, or if perhaps he was asking purely for story purposes. Like the chains Sebastian couldn't break a few chapters ago because his escape was not part of the story. Either way, it was time to subdue this thought. This Ciel, and his Ciel needed to fully understand…

"Yes, Sebastian… What else?" Hannah said softly, grinning…

Sebastian stared down at his Master's flushed face as he clutched his torn shirt to his cold skin. As a butler, he could not lie to his master, but he was fully able to soften the blow of facts or twist it to be pleasing for his Master to hear. Perhaps he had not been a butler for so long that he had forgotten how to speak the truth kindly. 13 years as a Demonic King and serving no one would certainly make one that way. But Ciel had to understand (if he didn't already). He was a soul, a deliciously wonderful soul who compared to no one he had ever contracted with before. He was a unique soul both dark and pure, a soul both kind and vengeful, a soul both perfect in every way and yet so completely and utterly broken, an enticing soul… But in the end, he was nothing more or less than his meal… his soul.

Frowning he looked down at his young Master, "_What else is there_?"

Hannah slapped a hand over her face knowing just how stupid his response had been. Ciel blinked and his expression fell, his eyes drifted away and his face with it.

_Was he sad_? Sebastian stared at him before shrugging. "Prepare for the ceremony," he called again.

"No."

"No?"

Sebastian turned to him.

Ciel's face shot up and his expression was one of pure anger. "I said NO! I refuse to form a contract with you!"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian said softly.

"I know how this works," Ciel snapped removing his eye patch. "You may have given me a place holder contract but unless I agree you can't bind me to the real one! I'm telling you now I don't agree, and I don't ever intend to! I'm leaving… Goodbye Sebastian."

Sebastian had been staring at him as though he had never seen the boy before. What was he talking about? He couldn't refuse! The story had to end. If Ciel refused, how could the story end?!

"You little brat," Sebastian said grabbing Ciel's arm as he walked by. "This has all been for you! You don't have the right! Prepare the ceremony!"

The demons hurried about preparing. Hannah hadn't moved. She stood with her arms folded a frown on her face. Ciel and Sebastian were arguing, the boy trying desperately to pull free of his grasp while Sebastian clung to him demanding that he understand without explaining the situation.

The candles were put in place around the circle and the demons surrounded the contract symbol upon the floor. Sebastian continued to hold Ciel's wrists and Ciel continued to fight him. They were both cursing and yelling at each other. Ciel only fell silent when Sebastian forced him to the floor again the sign glowing once more.

He placed his hand over Ciel's eye. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?!" he snapped.

"NO!"

"Do you wish," he said more forcefully. "To form a contract with me?!"

"NO!"

He held up his arm as though he were about to backhand the boy and Ciel winced. Last moment Sebastian couldn't bring himself to hit him. Instead he forcefully grabbed his torn shirt shaking him slightly. "Do you wish to—"

"NO! NO! NO! A thousand times NO!"

"Aright that's enough," Hannah said stepping forward. "Both of you stop this!"

"Stay out of this!" Ciel and Sebastian spat in unison.

But she didn't. She walked forward removing Sebastian's hands from Ciel she made they separate by several steps. "Ciel," she said softly turning to him. "Go home, and please return next summer as always. By then, you will both have had time to think this through, and when you come together again you can talk it out. Then if you wish to form a contract with him, it will happen then… Agreed?"

Sebastian had a very furious glare but he nodded curtly.

Ciel had been staring at him and crestfallen he replied as he turned away, "Fine."

"It is agreed then," she said helping Ciel to his feet. She turned to Bard. "Please escort Ciel home, you can return with him next summer…"

"Uh… yea sure," Bard said scratching his head.

"Save travels little Prince," Hannah said softly before walking past Sebastian.

She turned to him and in a quiet voice so only they two could hear she whispered, "We need to talk."

Ciel lowered his head determined to avoid even a second of his angry glare as he headed with Bard to the doors. Sebastian's eyes didn't leave Ciel until he was no longer in view. The doors closed with an echoing thud and Sebastian rounded on Hannah.

"What the HELL was that!?" he snapped.

"Sebastian you are not yourself!" she retorted frowning. "All these years of you living as the King of Demons and you have forgotten your dedication to the boy."

"I have thought of nothing but Ciel since we entered this chapter!" he glared. How dare she question his loyalty to his contract!

"Ciel is the one who has forgotten!" Sebastian snapped.

"And you use that as a very convenient excuse!" she glared. "You are a demon who is contracted to that boy. When a demon forms a contract they live with endless devotion until that contract is complete. When Ciel first came here you treated him like any other human. This told me you lost your dedication… Ciel having or not having his memories should not falter your dedication. If he got in an accident tomorrow and lost his mind so completely that he could not even form a complete sentence, this should not falter your dedication. If he died you are to follow him to the depths of hell for this should not falter your dedication. If he awakens tomorrow a happy, innocent child and in every way different from the soul you crave, this should not falter your dedication!"

"That's a very pretty little speech," Sebastian seethed angrily.

"This means weather Ciel has his memories or not, whether he is conscious or not, whether he is dead or not you are his and you are to serve him with the up most loyalty and conviction or you die trying. That is what a demon does, and the result is a reward a thousand times more delicious than an un-contracted soul could ever be. A soul that can quench a hunger for a thousand years…" she felt he really needed to be reminded of this. But in the next moment she felt he might be too far lost in this story to save for he responded with and dangers flash to his eyes.

"When he returns next summer," Sebastian said walking so close to Hannah she had to take a step back. "I will get my contract one way or another, and we will end this chapter and we will all move on with our lives. Until then you, like every other demon in this manor, will serve me without question and without retort. Clearly you just don't understand!"

"You're right," Hannah said softly. "I don't understand. The idea is beyond anything I could comprehend…"

She headed towards the door to leave and stopped half way there. Turning she eyed him from over her shoulder and smiled.

**"The imaginary king of an imaginary hill…" she hissed softly before leaving the room completely.

That bitch! He was the King! No one was to question him, and he would be damn if her or any other creature did so…

He stormed off upstairs, Grell on his heels, but he slammed the door before Grell could come in. He walked over to the bed. It seemed ridiculous to have a bed, Demons didn't sleep after all…

He laid back upon it and Ciel's scent caught his attention as drastically as if it had its own hand and had reached out to slap him. He sat up looking at the covers. He had laid Ciel upon this bed many times. Here he had touched his skin, kissed his flesh, all to taste him more completely than he could by smell alone. It had never gone farther than that. Ciel hadn't been his soul then so what was the point of sampling something he didn't intend to one day eat?

It would all be fixed next summer. He would use every means within his power to convince Ciel that he had to agree to this, and Ciel would, and then they would leave. This chapter would finally be done.

In the meantime he had many things to do. The demons were beginning a war with another clan. He had to make sure the fighters were ready to fight. This band of demons he was in control of was a sorry bunch. He would have to train them properly. Also he was in the process of arranging a contract between one of his demons and the Princess of France so that her country would also have a demon to aid them.

He was thinking so long about everything he had to do that the sun had set. "This late already," he found himself thinking.

Getting up he headed downstairs. Grell was pouting on the step outside his room.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked him.

"Finally, you've come out. I was thinking if that little brat doesn't want to listen, then maybe next time I could use my scythe and—"

"My Lord!" shouted one of the demons rushing up the steps. "Please hurry!"

"What has happened?" Sebastian asked eyeing him.

"It's… that human Bard has returned…"

Bard? Hannah had sent Bard with Ciel.

Sebastian ran with the speed only a demon could know and was in the throne room with in seconds. Finny was kneeling next to Bard who was beaten terribly. "What happened!?" Sebastian snapped.

"Sorry, my Lord. I couldn't…" Bard said weakly before passing out.

"He said they were attacked," Finny explained turning to him. "He said that Ciel was… he was…"

The doors opened, and two of his demon servants were holding the ends of a roughly made stretcher where Ciel laid limp. Feeling a sense of panic he knew only too well he hurried over touching the boy's face… No soul. No life. Ciel was dead.

He blinked. Ciel was… dead. Ciel was dead. His contracted soul… was dead.

How had this happened? How? He leaned back staring at his lifeless body.

_I have been your faithful servant ever since that day. I would undertake anything as you wished it. The sacrifice that was offered… and the happiness you left behind…_

Sebastian stared down at the body in a state of utter disbelief. He had failed. For whatever reason, he had failed. Ciel's soul was now unattainable. Forever trapped in the pages of this book as they all were. There was no escaping, no end to a story if the main character was dead.

"Please bury the boy outside," Sebastian said getting to his feet. He turned heading upstairs.

"Wait Bassey! What does this mean?" Grell called nervously. "The story is going to end now right!?"

* * *

_An imaginary King of an Imaginary hill…_

* * *

"Good morning my Lord," he said softly as he pulled open the curtains and morning light splashed across the floor. Sebastian was dressed in his typical uniform of that of the Phantomhive butler. He walked over to the tea set setting everything out so it was ready and he poured a glass. "Today's tea is Earl Grey," he informed his young master.

Turning to the bed he held the cup out… Silence…

Standing up he pulled it back setting it on the table. "Shall I dress you now?"

Silence…

"Very well," he said bowing and picking up imaginary clothes he set them on the edge of the bed and began to dress a figure that was not there. When he was done he stood up. "I have prepared your breakfast my Lord, if you will come downstairs…"

Silence…

He walked over to the door where he held it open for the imaginary figure before following it from the room.

"He's cracked," Grell said standing off to the side of the kitchen with Hannah as Sebastian prepared breakfast for his young Master.

"He's in mourning…" Hannah said softly. "I don't think he knows hot to handle failing to complete a contract…"

"It has been a week!" Grell pointed out to Hannah. "He hasn't stopped pretending that damn brat is alive all this time!"

Sebastian seemed to be ignoring them for they were speaking loud enough for him to hear. Leaving the kitchen he set up with food in the throne room atop his contract symbol. Everything was placed just how the Phantomhive dining table would always look in the morning. "Ah, Master you have arrived," Sebastian said looking to the stairs and then pulling the chair out.

Hannah and Grell looked to the stairway as though expecting to see Ciel descend the steps. He did not.

"Bassey c'mon! We have to figure another way out of this book! Snap out of it!"

"Please do not be so loud when my Master is eating," Sebastian informed him.

Hannah frowned, "Seriously how long are you going to keep this up?"

And though they had asked this question many times before without a response, Sebastian answered them for the first time, "Until I remember what it means to be one hell of a butler…"

* * *

Many miles away in a wooded area approximately one week prior, there was an abandoned palace, probably deserted from some previous war. The roof over the throne room was completely missing, and the moon was slowly rising making everything seem almost as bright as if it were daytime. In the center of the decaying stones of the throne room was a contract symbol upon the ground that resembled a star, in the center of it a very small bluish-grey kitten…

Claude was seated at the base of a nearby statue smiling at it. Every attempt he had made to approach it had been met with a hiss. So he had decided to wait.

"Don't be mad," he said softly. "The spell doesn't even last the whole day, see…"

He indicated the moon, it's light forced the shadow of one of the few standing walls to retreat. When the moonlight hit the symbol upon the floor a burst of light from it swirled around the little kitten and when it was done. Ciel was sitting in its center wearing a red silk robe with white edging and cobweb embellishment on the sleeves and skirt. Other than the robe, he was completely naked.

Ciel scowled up at him. His hands held him in a seated position.

"As long as you are on the symbol when the moonlight hits it you will return to your human form," Claude explained. "But when the moonlight leaves it, you'll turn back into the adorable little kitten you are."

"What do you want?" Ciel snapped.

Claude jumped down from the statue's base walking over to him. "I want you to form a contract with me..."

"I refused to form a contract with the demon I had been promised to my whole life so what makes you think I would make one with you?!"

"If you promise your soul to me, in exchange I will remove the spell and serve you diligently for as long as your life lasts," he explained kneeling down before him a smile playing at his lips. Claude held out his hand to Ciel.

"I refuse," Ciel snapped. "I don't want anything to do with any demon least of all you!"

"Then, I will take the rest of your life and simply sample your soul…" he explained. Claude snapped his fingers and very thin webbing shot from the symbol upon the floor wrapping around his wrists. Out of surprise Ciel attempted to pull away and let out a cry immediately. His wrists had begun to bleed.

"You do not want to fight against these bonds Ciel, they are as thin as a spiders web, strong as steel, and sharp as a blade. If you struggle against it you'll only damage yourself, so just be still…" Claude said softly.

The web dug into his skin and drips of blood seeped from the impressions it made. He winced. Claude brought his hand down to the wound dipping his fingertips into the blood which he then brought to his lips and licked. "Delicious," he said softly.

"You're disgusting—" Ciel snapped attempting to pull his arms free once again only to have the web dig deeper. "Ahh…"

He bit his lip in an effort to not cry out. Not too far away was a blonde haired boy dressed the same as he looking down from atop a stairway that (thanks to the disarray of the castle) led to nowhere. Ciel however didn't notice him…

"Move too quickly you could lose your whole hand and then where would you be?" Claude asked playfully. "The best part, is that Sebastian thinks you're dead, and no one is going to send a search party for someone they have already buried in a grave."

"It's not like he was going to come for me anyway," Ciel snapped furiously and not wanting to look at him he chose to look down instead, and Claude's smile widened.

"There now," he said placing a hand behind Ciel's head he pulled his head forward a few inches and kissed his forehead. The soul tasted so… delicious.

* * *

**So yea! A new chapter up, but sadly another two part one... I hope you stick around!**

**Authors Note: It was really sad to write Luca in the last chapter because he only wants what is best for his brother even if that means not being with him... I don't yet know if Luca will be in future stories or not, but if you have any ideas on movies he could possibly be in let me know...**

**** Firefly reference. Anyone catch it? XP I referenced the scene when River says, "A sad little King of a sad little hill…" I love Firefly. 3**


	6. Ch3 The Swan Princess (Part 2)

**This took longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy! Did I mention that I love Kitty Ciel!**

* * *

**The Swan Princess**

* * *

"C'mon Ciel play with this," Alois said holding a long stem of grass which he would tap on Ciel's head and shake it in front of his face.

Finally having enough Ciel swiped at the plant hoping to knock it out of his hand only to lose his balance and he tumbled off the rock he was perched on. Wiggling over onto his stomach he hissed at Alois who smiled, "I know you're trying to be threatening but it's only coming off as adorable."

Ciel turned away from him choosing to look in a new direction he laid back down. His paws hurt from that demon's stupid web. It had wrapped around his wrists had made some horribly painful cuts and when he had transformed back into a cat they had not gone away. They burned in their attempt to heal and the fur there had become matted from dried blood which was painful to walk on because each step seemed to pull at his fur and upset the scabs that were forming. It prevented him from running away.

But really, even if his paws were fully healed how far was he going to get in this little form. A mile? If that… Not to mention there were probably any number of creatures who would love a little kitty for snack. If he wanted to escape he would have to do so in human form, but then Claude was always there. Even if he wasn't where would Ciel go? His parents were dead, so they weren't going to help him. Sebastian? Sebastian thought he was dead. Alois had told him that Claude had turned some human to look just like him and then killed them after so that they would find his body without it really being him. Even if Sebastian had never found his body, even if he thought he was alive at this very moment, he wouldn't bother to come. Why would he? Ciel had refused him…

He just couldn't see spending the rest of his life with a demon who thought of him as nothing more than his next meal, and… He regretted it. Ciel had spent his whole life being prepared for that demon. Altered to be everything he wanted in a soul, and in the end wasn't it worth it if he could see him smile in the way he did whenever Ciel had gotten one step closer to their goal. Wasn't it worth it to have Sebastian touched him like he would up in his bedroom? When a simple thing like Sebastian brushing Ciel's hair out of his face had made him feel like the most precious of people in the demon's eyes. So what if it was only because his soul was something precious to the creature. He himself could have been greedy and just enjoyed the praise. It was okay wasn't it? It's okay to be with someone who doesn't love you so long as you love them…

_Love… how foolish…_

The thought had drifted in like a wave on a shore and left just as suddenly. Where had that come from? He loved the demon didn't he? Not at first of course. Not when they had first met, back when he had first formed his contract…wait… That wasn't right. They hadn't formed a contract yet… He started to love him… two summers ago wasn't it? Yes, that was right… They say, to hate something that you used to love is such a painful feeling… but Ciel was quite sure that loving something you used to hate hurt a lot more…

He felt a tug on his tail and he jumped up sending an echo of pain through his paws again and he spun around before falling, "Stop it!" Ciel snapped but it only came out as a mew…

Alois grinned at him. "C'mon. I'm bored the least you could do is play with me."

Ciel rested his head against the ground, his ears fallen.

"Aw, is the kitty sad?" Alois asked laying down on his stomach. He wore a red robe just like Ciel did in his human form but it seemed not to bother him as much.

"C'mon, there is no need to be sad. Think of all the perks of being a cat," Alois said. He placed a finger to his lip as thought thinking hard. "Like… You can sleep whenever you want. Um… you look so fluffy that people will want to pet you all the time. Uh… you can figure out what catnip does to cats… and… you can jump and climb up things with your claws."

Ciel turned his back to him again. There was a way to get out of this. He just had to think…

* * *

Grell had never seen Sebastian act so strange as he cared for an imaginary Ciel. But the weirdest part of it all was when Sebastian would do things like pour hot tea over his own hands or throw dishes aside make believing Ciel had done it. It was rather boring following him around day after day but what else was he to do? It's not like they could get out of this story with Ciel dead right…

Sebastian wouldn't even talk to him. Other than that one sentence he hadn't even acknowledged their existence.

Then one day, after cleaning up yet another "pretend" meal for Ciel Sebastian walked over to Grell and Hannah smiling. "Well now, let's figure out how to progress then…"

"Oh you're talking to us now?" Grell asked frowning.

"I went through my Master's training of me step by step so it would be instilled in me again," Sebastian explained.

"Well how does that help if Ciel's dead?"

"Ciel isn't dead, this is simply a story. You can't die here. The souls of the humans within the book simply become trapped within the pages when they die. This means Ciel is simply trapped in the book, but I refuse to believe that he can't be freed," Sebastian explained.

"What do you suggest then?" Hannah asked with her arms folded, she too had been just as upset and bored watching Sebastian wander around aimlessly caring for an imaginary Ciel day in and day out.

"Each story creates a reset," he explained. "In the first chapter Ciel had sustained many cuts from Claude. It would have taken weeks for them all to heal, but in the second chapter Ciel had no such wounds. By the end of that chapter, Alois had wished that Ciel be my soul forever and he had these fog-like chains at his wrists binding him to me. In this chapter the fog was not present. So it simply means if we can find a way to end the story without Ciel then it should reset by next chapter and Ciel will be alive again…"

"Oh that's a brilliant idea Bassey!" Grell said jumping to his feet. "I know! I'll take on the role of Ciel!"

He quickly ran to Sebastian's contract symbol upon the ground where he fell to his knees, "Yes Bassey... Uh… I mean, Sebastian! I will form a contract with you!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I don't think it works that way…"

"It really depends on what the goal of the story is," Hannah explained. "If the goal is for Sebastian to make a contract then sure, we can end the story without Ciel. But if the goal was specifically that Ciel make a contract with Sebastian, then we can't… The problem is there is no way to know what the goal of the story is."

Sebastian placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"Ciel was closest to the book when it was activated, the stories should all revolve around him in some way…" he frowned. _Maybe_… _they can't end the story without him after all..._

"I have no choice but to believe there is a way to end this chapter, thus we should do our best to progress the story," Sebastian explained. "I will go upstairs and put on the attire of a demonic King once again and we'll see if we can't do just that..."

"That'll make the demons happy I guess," Hannah said frowning. "They've been talking about how strange you've been acting and even suggested appointing a new King."

"Well, I should get back to my role then," Sebastian said softly and noticing the look on Hannah's face he smiled. "I will keep my goal in mind."

"You better," she said. "We don't need the few people who know this is a story to fall into it too deeply."

"What about me!" Grell asked. He was still kneeling.

"I don't think we'll be needing you," Sebastian told him before he headed upstairs, leaving a rather upset Grell pouting.

"I never get a part!" he whined folding his arms and frowning.

* * *

Claude arrived back at the abandoned tower to a smiling Alois who was seated atop a fallen Pillar.

"Claude!" he said happily jumping to his feet.

Claude looked around the tower, "Where is he?"

Frowning slightly at being so easily dismissed Alois pointed over to a small crevice where the Kitten had crawled into, apparently hiding…

"Come out Ciel," Calude said walking over to it. He knelt down but the Kitten wouldn't move. He glared up at him with his single blue eye. "Now now, I don't think you want me to play with you in that form now do you? It would probably kill you after all…"

Ciel backed up further, but he knew full well this demon would do it…

"I will if you make me," Claude said getting to his feet again. He grinned as Ciel slowly made his way out of the hole, and he walked over to the symbol on the ground sitting at its center. The light began to shine and erupt all around him and when it was done Ciel was sitting at its center wearing the same robe as Alois and looking furious…

Claude snapped and the sharp web wrapped around him once more, pinning his arms into his chest and his wrists below his neck. If he extended his fingers out he would look like he was praying, but even Ciel knew better than to pray to a being that clearly didn't exist…

"See, was it really that hard?" Claude asked smiling. He leaned down placing Ciel's chin in his hand. Ciel was just trying to remain as still as possible so the cords wouldn't cut him as the robe he wore was thin and offered little protection from it. "Now, do you agree to form a contract with me?"

The same question… He asked that question every night. And every night Ciel gave him the same answer…

"No!" he snapped.

"Well, then once again, I suppose you will have to satisfy me," Claude said softly before leaning forward to kiss him. Ciel turned away on impulse, thought he next moment he wished he hadn't.

Claude brought his face back to his direction, "You know what happens when you pull away Ciel…"

He wrapped more of his cords around Ciel's throat with a snap of his fingers, and he felt the indent of the cords press in the partially healed wounds from the night before. "Now, be sure not to turn away again, unless you want to slit your own throat."

Claude leaned forward clearly deriving happiness from seeing Ciel so helplessly trapped. _This perfect soul is mine to taste forever_, he thought softly. He licked at the entrance of his lips to demand access which Ciel denied, at first. But coming to the realization that this would be over quicker if he complied Ciel parted his lips allowing Claude to take them. The urge to pull away was overwhelming. Or at least slap him… something… But he had to keep still he could already feel fabric on his arms moistening a bit from blood that was seeping through the indents the web caused. Ciel who had found this easier to endure with his eyes close opened them for a moment, noticing from the corner of his eye a rather upset looking Alois glaring resentfully at them before turning and disappearing around the corner. _Was he jealous_? Honestly, who would be jealous of this?

Claude pulled away looking slightly satisfied, "You have gotten better at being still," he pointed out.

"Fuck you!" Ciel snapped.

"Let's not be like that," Claude said placing a hand on his thigh. Surprised by the touch Ciel had made to look down but stopped a second later from the burning pain at his throat. He closed his eyes, one of which still covered with his eye patch. "Preparing a little snack for me are we?"

The hand slid up his thigh and cupped him, applying unnecessary friction as he licked the blood that had begun to weep from Ciel's neck. "Ugh…nya…"

Ciel gritted his teeth, and Claude glared up at him. Seemingly enjoying the torment it caused him.

It was harder to not struggle than it was to struggle. He felt the web cut into his wrists and shoulders more as he did his best to lean as far away from him as he could without seriously injuring himself.

"You're cuts are getting deeper," Claude warned. "Stop pulling away or you'll breathing blood soon…"

Ciel eyed him and with the faintest hint of a smile Ciel turned his head as quick as he could. Claude only had less than a second to react but he managed to break the web at his neck before it cut him too deeply. Ciel snickered feeling the wet drips cascading down his throat.

"Are you insane?" Claude asked frowning. "You could have died."

"And?" Ciel stated simply.

Claude's eyes flashed, _ah the beauty of a decision without regret_…

Claude smirked slightly, "If you want to die, I can kill you…"

"If you wanted me dead I would be here," Ciel snapped furiously. "Don't make me promises you're not going to keep…"

He pushed Ciel down, as Ciel braced himself. Though Claude had let the web move with Ciel as he fell back it still hurt when he hit the ground, and he felt slits like paper cuts tear across his back. "Ahh!" he gasped from the pain of it and Claude climbed on top of him removing this glasses which he tossed to the side. With a snap of his fingers all of Ciel's binding fell away leaving a painful stinging in his wrists and down his arms. Claude moved closer grasping one of his wrists tightly pinning it to the floor with his own hand. The other wrist he brought up to his mouth licking the blood dripping from them. Ciel struggled a bit to get free. Now that he wasn't bound by the sharp web he at least had the freedom to struggle and Claude sort of liked it better this way. When he could watch CIel struggle he was more like a fly caught in his web, and he could drain the juice from him as he pleased for as long as he pleased. Or until he was a used up corpse in his web, he loved it…

He had his webbing wrap around Ciel's stomach which immediately began to cut into him with every breath. Ciel winced, he had to try to breath as little as possible to avoid the pain.

"Well," Claude said. "I must admit your blood has been delicious. Unlike most thing it doesn't loose it's excitement. However, it's addicting. Like a drug I need more… I've been looking forward to trying this…"

He leaned back running his hands up Ciel's legs he pushed aside Ciel's robe revealing his lower half. "No!" Ciel snapped immediately as Claude grabbed him and leaned close to Ciel's face. He began to touch him and Ciel with hands now free he covered his face.

"That won't due, half the fun is seeing your expression," he whispered. Claude used one hand to hold Ciel's wrists away from his face. His breathing was quickening despite the pain and cuts he made in his stomach.

"Damn you!" Ciel snapped furiously.

"Go ahead," Claude said softly never ceasing his caress. "Beg me to stop. You never know. I might grow a conscience and take pity on you."

"I don't want your pity!" Ciel snapped trying to hide to the best of his ability just how much this was affecting him. His face and legs grew heated. Turning away letting his bangs fall forward to cover his eyes, he gritted his teeth to stop any noise escaping him.

Then at the call of his name he looked up. Claude released him for a moment and stuck to fingers into his mouth. Making Ciel gag and struggle, "Come now, you more than anyone will want them as moistened as possible—"

He blinked his only visible eye looking more furious than Claude had ever seen it and suddenly he bit down as hard as he could on Claude's fingers making Claude pulled them from his mouth. He looked down. Teeth marks and blood from where he was bit, and his eyes slid slowly from his injured fingers to Ciel's face where he was breathing hard a bit of Claude's blood in the corner of his mouth, his bangs damp from sweat. Claude's grip tightened on Ciel's injured wrists, and he could feel a bit of the blood drip across his knuckles.

"I will not do that," Ciel snapped. "I'll die first…"

"Well," Claude said looking up, he hadn't realized it was that late already. Or that early depending on how you want to look at it. "Perhaps you should take another day to think it over, and we'll pick up where we left off tonight…"

He climbed off Ciel walking away. Ciel rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms. They ached so bad though they didn't seem to want to support him. He looked up, the moon was setting. _Damn it_, Ciel thought. There was no time left to escape today…

The light erupted around Ciel. His body growing small his hands becoming paws, and… he was a kitten again. His paws slipped in his own blood and he fell laying on the bloody stone sign breathing hard. He didn't seem to have the energy to even pull himself to his feet. How pathetic… Truly he was not a soul worthy of the Demon King…

* * *

"My Lord," said a female demon approaching him when Sebastian returned from dressing. He looked out the window. The sun was going to rise soon... "I hope you don't mind. But… you have been acting so strangely lately that… We found a new soul for you. To replace Prince Ciel's…"

"Who said I wanted a replacement?" Sebastian said glaring at her.

"Well, Sir… You didn't… But the Princess of France is here, you can alter her too. Just as you did for Ciel…" the demon suggested.

Sebastian thought for a moment. Maybe… this is story progression… He couldn't be sure. But meeting her couldn't hurt. He went to the throne room and there she was. Lady Elizabeth was kneeling on the ground she looked up when he came in.

"_Hello, your highness_," she said smiling and speaking in perfect French.

"_Hello_," he answered. "_So you are the Sacrifice France picked then_?"

"_I suppose so_," she answered nervously running her fingers through her hair. "_If you will accept me, I will do my best to become a good soul_…"

"_I really don't want another soul, you can have one of the other creatures here as you demon_," Sebastian explained he turned to leave but was blocked by the demons.

"My Lord, we are tired of this. Your attachment to that soul was oddly strong either you pick the new soul or we will elect a new Demon King," the female demon said grinning slyly.

"…" Sebastian frowned. "Very well…"

He turned to Elizabeth and placed a hand over her eye. "I'll give her a temporary mark as well. Until her soul has been changed to be edible, this will have to do…"

Removing his hand he looked down at her eye. The green orb was large and shining, but there was no temporary seal… His eyes narrowed and he placed his hand over her eye again, and removed it. No sign…

"What is wrong?" he questioned. He did it the same as he had before.

"My Lord," the female demon said. "You cannot have two temporary seals at the same time…"

Sebastian looked down at his hand before he turned to Hannah who had been off to the side until now remaining quiet. She looked up at him and smiled. "Is she saying what I think she is?"

"It would seem so…" Hannah answered.

With the speed of a demon Sebastian went out to the grave where he had had Ciel buried. Ripping open the stone top of the coffin he let it fall and break on the hard ground beside it. He looked down at the body within. That was not Ciel's body. It was the body of a… what seemed to be some random peasant man…

He smiled. Ciel was alive. He had not failed after all…

* * *

Ciel did not know when he had fallen asleep but he woke up to the sun in his eye. On small shaking limbs he pulled himself on all fours which hurt for when he stood he had pulled against fur that had been dried into the blood on the floor. Standing up the whole side he was laying on was nothing but dried blood and it hurt to walk. But he was thirsty, and that desire felt more pressing than the pain. The joruey to the small nearby lake would have taken about ten steps in human from but it seemed so much farther in this little body he was in.

Where was Alois?

Not that he cared but the blonde kid was in charge of watching him during the day to make sure he didn't escape. Finally making it to the river he lapped at the surface. It tasted so good, nice and cold. A welcome sensation…

Seriously where was he?

Ciel looked around. Should he try? He had tried before and failed because Alois was there, but… maybe this time he could get away. Frankly being eaten by a bear or a bobcat or something was a more preferable ending that what Claude would do to him if he stayed. But if he left he would never get back into his human form again. He had to be on the sign when the moonlight hit it… and he decided that being able to be human wasn't worth it.

Alois wasn't around so… he would do it. He was going to get out of here.

He tried to run but realized a moment later that wasn't about to happen his body hurt too much for that. I'll go slow. I'll be quiet and I'll pick one direction, and I'll just go.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Grell snapped seeing Sebastian dawn his cloak.

"To find Ciel," he explained.

"I thought you could sense his soul wherever he is?"

"I can't do that in this book," Sebastian explained. "When I search for Ciel's soul it feels like it's everywhere mixed in with the other souls in the book. I can't begin to place it… But when he is right next to me I feel it strongly…"

"Then how are you going to find him?" Grell asked frowning.

"I will look for Claude. I have not seen him at all this Chapter, and he has been after Ciel's soul since the beginning of all this. I can only assume he's behind it. Once I find Claude, I'll find Ciel. I'm sure of it."

"Bassey how about if I go with you?" he suggested hopefully. "I could ride sidesaddle at the front of your horse—"

Grell had a sudden mental image of him with his head leaning on Bassey's shoulder. His arms around him holding the reins, the wind blowing his flaming red hair—

Grell blinked. Sebastian had already left. "Damn you Bassey!"

* * *

Sebastian sent out night after night searching for Claude. Each night he returned with no luck. But he was narrowing his search. He had a map hung in the throne room showing the entire country, and each night he was sectioning off areas of it. Slowly narrowing his search…

* * *

Claude returned that night to a rather distraught looking Alois. Who was searching behind boulders and fallen pillars and in bushes frantic.

"What's wrong?" Claude asked eyeing him.

Alois spun around frowning… "Well… um… Ciel is… he's gone…"

"Gone? Where could he go? The only way for him to change is right here…" Claude frowned. "Besides that you were supposed to be keeping an eye on him…"

"Uh… I sort of…" Alois said nervously. He had taken a nap when Ciel had escaped and he awoke to find the kitten nowhere to be seen.

Claude walked forward placing a very firm hand on the back of his neck he pushed him for slightly. "You are to go search for him, I will do the same. Return every night and tell me if you have found him."

The voice had been very calm but it resounded with a murderous air. Alois took off immediately as Claude walked over to his sign upon the ground. He looked at the dried blood upon it. No… it was too good, too addicting. He was not going to lose that soul!

* * *

Ciel was sore… He was hungry… He tried eating leaves and they were nasty not to mention they upset his stomach. It was difficult to hide from predators what with him being covered in blood and all. But that first night of his escape he had found a mud puddle and rolled around in it until he was fully covered, all in an effort to blood whatever blood smell there was. A few days into his journey he realized that wasn't as good an idea as he thought for his cuts seemed to burn and sting more as though infected, and he himself was starting to feel dizzy.

Ciel sat down at the base of a tree and leaned against it cursing at his own weakness, at his own stupidity. If had just agreed from the beginning none of this would have happened! He would be safe, and with the demon King. The cruelest of all demons and yet he had a side to him that only Ciel had seen. While in his mind he was yelling and screaming and cursing, all the woods heard was the soft mews of a dying kitten.

Not just the woods heard it though. A hawk heard it too. It swooped down onto a tree limb eying the small creature. It would be easy. Far too easy to swoop down and tear open it's stomach with one of it's long blade sharp claws. The hawk had not eaten in two days and the last thing he had eaten was a small field mouse. This… A kitten, was sure to prove far more delicious than any little field mouse.

Screeching loud the bird flew down talons poised to strike! Ciel saw it coming but his attempt to get up failed, and he winced not wanting to see that talons soon to impale him…

Suddenly the bird was thrown into a tree. He fell to the ground shaking his head disoriented from what had just happened and look up to see… A human…

The man was tall with black hair slender frame.

"You'll have to find yourself another meal," the creature said it's eyes glowing red.

No wait… a demon… the hawk did not mess with demons. It knew better. Taking off into the air it searched for new food…

Sebastian had been searching for Ciel when he heard the soft whimpers of a cat and when he saw the hawk about to eat him he couldn't help but save it. Cats were the best things in the human world after all…

He turned to the creature who looked simply awful. Mud caked to it's fur. It was shaking, a single blue eye staring up at him. The other eye was matted shut.

"There there…" Sebastian said soothingly picking up the kitten as though it were the frailest of antiques that could shatter at any moment. "You're okay…"

The poor thing was shivering terribly and it was unusually warm. Like it had a fever…

He really had to look for Ciel some more but… He hoped his Master would forgive him as he let himself be distracted by something else…

He took the little creature home all the while whispering to it comfortingly. This wasn't something a demon normally did, but he had such a fondness for cats the likes of which he had never felt towards any other creature. Not even other demons. Not even humans. Not even… his young Master…

"Come here," Sebastian said softly he carried the cat upstairs to his room and pulled close the wash basin that was always filled with luke-warm water. He attempted to place the cat into it only it mewed loudly attempting to struggle up his sleeve, though it concerned him how weak the young kitten's attempts were.

"I know," Sebastian said softly petting him. "But your fur needs to be cleaned and un-matting your fur will make it feel a lot better to walk."

He attempted to put Ciel in the water again and Ciel tried once more to claw away. He didn't want to be in the water what if he slipped in the basin, fell under, and because of the pain at the joints of his paws couldn't pull himself back up. He certainly didn't want to drown as a cat.

Sebastian held the little thing up to his mouth as he attempted to show the cat that the basin wasn't so terribly frightening for he would place his own hand in it, "Trust me."

The breath of Sebastian's words brushed over his ear sending a slight tickle down his spine and his ear compulsorily twitched in response. Sebastian smiled at that, "Do you like that?" he asked and softly blew into his ear again.

"Stop it," Ciel snapped but again only the soft mew escaped as the tickle made his ear twitch again and he pushed his ear into Sebastian's shoulder in an effort to stop him doing it again.

"Okay, okay…" Sebastian said softly getting the hint. Despite the kitten's protests he placed him in the water enjoying the mews he received. Cats didn't like water you see… But there was no reason to threat. While if he did let go of the little kitten the water would be above its head, he didn't.

Ciel was in the water despite his clawing and mewing. Though, he never touched bottom. Sebastian had a contestant hand under his stomach holding him aloft. "See now, it's not that bad," Sebastian explained before reaching out for one of his paws which Ciel pulled back immediately.

"Now now, no fussing," Sebastian said and he began to clean him. The cleaner he became the more Sebastian noticed the wounds. He frowned. Between his finger and his thumb he gently pressed over the thin dried cuts there at the joint of his paw. It hurt, and it was so sore every time his thumb ran over the injured flesh Ciel would whimper in his kitten voice. But at the same time it felt nice, almost soothing. A pain that felt good…

Ciel leaned his head out to Sebastian's wrist and began to lick it with a little tongue in an effort to tell him, "please don't stop…"

Sebastian looked down at the caress and smiled. How cute this little thing was. He supposed if they really were trapped here forever, it wouldn't be so bad so long as little kittens like this existed.

"My, what sort of trap did you wander into?" Sebastian asked as he found yet more cuts. Pushing back the fur a little he could see the thin cuts underneath.

"A Spider's Trap," Ciel explained but once again it came out as no more than a soft kitten whimper.

Sebastian worked on the other four paws. The cat seemed to enjoy it after he had gotten used to it for he would lick him and nuzzle him when it felt good. The creature had more injuries that he originally thought. All his paws, were cut horribly. Even around his stomach had the same marks, but his neck concerned him the most. The kitten's mews had turned into rather painful whines when Sebastian had tried to wash that area, and it seemed to hurt him the most of he had tried to pull away a few times before giving up and laying still in his hand. His eye half closed from either exhaustion or pain a few whimpers more and Sebastian had successfully cleaned his neck as well. He had attempted to un-matt the eye but it seemed he must have an injury of some sort there as it didn't want to open.

When Sebastian was rubbing against this eye Ciel had fought even more as it was quite painful, but a moment later he realized. If he could open his eye, Sebastian would see the temporary sign upon it and he would know that he was Ciel. He began to rub his eye against the back of his paw.

"Now now, I don't think you want to do that yet," Sebastian said. "That injury looked like it'll need time to heal."

With that he pulled Ciel from the water and wrapped a towel around him taking great care to dry him well. When he was nice and dry and fluffy, Sebastian bandaged his wounds and then let Ciel loose on his bed.

The first thing Ciel noticed was that the bed smelled like the demon and he sniffed around it taking in the scent, he felt like he could curl up here and never move again. But… he had to show Sebastian. Ciel tried to rub his eye against the blanket. It stung and hurt, but he had to open it. Sebastian had to see, this was probably his only chance…

"Whoa, hey," Sebastian said turning and noticing what he was doing. He walked over picking up the fidgeting kitten. "You'll hurt yourself. It'll open when it's healed."

He looked around and using some metal and cloth from the curtains he made a makeshift cone and placed it around Ciel's head. Ciel made many attempts to get it off but all of them failed. "I hate to have to do that," Sebastian said softly. "But I would hate even more if you hurt yourself…"

With that he got up and wrapped a cloak around him, "If you will excuse me, I have a most precious young Master to go find…"

With that Sebastian left the room and disappearing from sight. Ciel blinked. Young Master? What was a Young Master? What did they do and since when had Sebastian lost one? Was he… Had he… His ears fell… Had Sebastian found a new soul.

* * *

Sebastian returned from another day of searching disheartened once again, the moon rising. Each time the moon came up without his bocchan being with him was just another insult to his ability to be one hell of a butler. He did not find Ciel nor Claude again today, and it had been two months since Ciel's "supposed," death.

Going back up to the bedroom he found the kitten where he left it. Curled up on his bed though he was asleep in the little cone collar he had made for him. Smiling he laid down on the bed and picked the sleeping and injured creature pulling it close so it could sleep on his chest. Gently he removed the collar. He didn't want to make the poor thing wear it all day… He covered it with his hands like a blanket.

So cute…

The door burst open suddenly and Finny rushed in, "Sir! A demon is here to see you. He goes by the name of Claude."

Sebastian sat up. In all the commotion Ciel had woke up blinking.

"Claude's here…" Sebastian said. "After all that time not finding him he just randomly shows up?"

Ciel felt his little heart fall through the floor. _No… Claude was here_!?

"Finally," Sebastian snapped. "He better be here to tell me where Ciel is. Or swear I'm going to kill him!"

Ciel tilted his head. Sebastian had said his name. He had been looking for him… Why? After… all this time…

Sebastian hurried following Finny out of the room. Ciel weakly walked to the edge of the bed with every intention of jumping down but… I felt so far in this little form…

* * *

"Well," Sebastian said entering the throne room with a frown. "If it isn't my favorite little soul stealer…"

"It's good to see you too Sebastian," Claude said softly. His gaze turned to Hannah. "And how's the sheath doing?"

"Cut the crap!" Sebastian snapped. "If you have Ciel I want him back now!"

"I can honestly say I have no idea where Ciel is," Claude retorted. A bit pleased at the look of anger that came across Sebastian's face. A glance down and Claude noticed Sebastian's contract symbol upon the stone floor of his throne room. Damn… Ciel would change atop any contract sign in the full moon's light. Not just his. If Ciel was here he would have to make sure he did not step on it. He glanced out the window. The moonlight was already on the contract symbol illuminating the floor.

"Why are you here then?" Grell asked frowning.

"I'm looking for a cat. Alois lost one you see…"

"Alois!" Hannah gasped. "You know where Alois is?"

"Yes, I have been caring for my soul in the woods," he explained. "He got an odd fondness for some cat and ordered me to look for him after the cat wandered away."

"Is Luca with him?!" Hannah asked a slight tone of desperation to her voice.

"I have not seen him this whole chapter and Alois has not mentioned him once. I can only assume he isn't a part of this chapter…"

Hannah looked sullen and turned away as though after hearing that news nothing else could possibly be important.

"A cat you say?" Sebastian answered. "I found one the other day."

"Well, it must be his. I'll be taking him back then…"

"Describe him," Sebastian ordered.

Sighing Claude answered, "Dark fur, a matted eye, a number of scars."

Sebastian blinked. It was the cat he found alright… Damn. He had wanted to keep it…

"Why was the creature so gravely injured?" he asked.

"You know Alois and how he gets. He plays a little rough sometime—"

The soft pat of paws on a stone floor was heard. Ciel was hopping down step by step in an effort to tell Sebastian. But then again, in this form Ciel couldn't tell him anything.

"There he is," Claude said and the cat looked up before hissing. Claude was thankful that Ciel's soul could not be sensed in this cat form or Sebastian would already know it was him. He walked forward, "Now don't be like that. I have orders from Alois to return you…"

"I can't say I approve of Alois torturing that poor cat but it's nice to see you tending to your own soul for once," Sebastian said frowning.

"Nonsense," Claude said lunging forward, grabbing Ciel by the skin on the back of his small neck he held him close, tightly. "If I could find him I would entrap him so tightly in my web he would never escape me… You better just hope I don't find him first. Now, if you'll excuse me. I must return my Master's pet to him…"

Sebastian frowned watching Claude leave. _So he didn't know where Ciel was… Damn it. Another dead end_…

* * *

"Ahh!" Ciel gasped. He couldn't move at all. When Claude had got him back to his contract sign he had thrown him onto the floor, and when he appeared in human from he had bound him to the ground by nearly every inch of his body. His faced pressed against the dirty stone; web around his neck held him that close to it. Any attempt to get up met with searing pain.

"Now, I'll leave you tied here day and night. Then maybe that will teach you not to run away again…"

Ciel winced choosing not to answer him. He did not wish to provoke him further.

"But your leaving did give me an excuse to find Sebastian's little lair. Perhaps I'll pay him another little visit. But this time, I think I'll kill him so you will officially have nothing to run away to."

"No!"

"Oh I think I'm going to…"

"Don't! I'll… I'll make a contract with you…"

Claude looked a bit taken aback and Alois who was at his usual place by the fallen pillar looked horrorstruck.

"Don't kill him, and I will make a contract with you…" he repeated slowly.

Claude smiled snapping his fingers so his bindings disappeared completely. Ciel sat up shakily, bleeding from a number of cuts head to toe.

"What a wonderful day…" Claude said. "After we have formed our contract I think I'll take you to Sebastian to show you off… Don't that sound like fun?"

Ciel didn't answer. He was looking at the ground. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But he couldn't let Claude kill Sebastian. Come to think of it he didn't know if he could. He wasn't sure which of the two demons were more powerful but… he didn't want to take the chance either.

"Well Ciel, where shall I put it?" Claude asked lifting his chin up so Ciel would look at him. "I know. I know… The most insulting place I can think of. Right overtop the place where Sebastian had marked you before."

_Marked me before_? What was he talking about? He recoiled slightly as Claude slipped his fingers under Ciel's eye patch and Ciel opened his eye… and…

"What is this?" Claude snapped looking at the grey outline of Sebastian's contract symbol.

He suddenly reached out grabbing the back of Ciel's hair pulling his head back making Ciel gasp from the pain. "What is this! You didn't tell me you made a temporary seal with him!"

"Yea," Ciel answered. "So?"

"You idtot!" Claude snapped shoving Ciel forward so he was pushed onto the ground. "You can't form a contract with me because it will destroy your soul if you do! That's what the temporary seal is. It's insurance that other demons won't swoop in and grab it!"

Ciel unconsciously reached up touching the lid of his temporary contract.

"That was some bit of treachery Ciel…"

"Treachery? I didn't know that's what the seal did…" Ciel answered truthfully. He had had it for as long as he could remember, but had never fully understood what it was for.

"No matter how delicious your soul is, one thing a demon cannot tolerate is going back on a contract…" Claude snapped. "Alois!"

Alois jumped at the sound of his name. "Yea?"

"Come here, I am going to teach Ciel what happens to humans who lie…"

"What… What do you need me for?" Alois asked nervously.

"Just get over here!" he snapped and apprehensively Alois walked over to stand beside him. Claude snapped his fingers and suddenly Alois changed. He became shorter. His eyes became a more intense blue and his hair grew darker and… Suddenly Ciel thought he was looking in a mirror. Alois looked exactly like him…

Walking over to Ciel he ripped a strip of cloth off his robe and rubbed it roughly against his wounds getting his blood on it. He walked back over to Alois tying the cloth around his neck. "Being in this new body blocks the scent of your soul, and this cloth should fool him long enough that he thinks your Ciel. You are going to form a contract with Sebastian."

"What!?" Ciel and Alois gasped at the same time.

"Claude I… I wanted to form a contract with you…" Alois said softly frowning.

"And you will," Calude answered. "After Sebastian discovers what he's done I will kill him and this will end your contract with him, and think your soul will be far more delicious after a despicable act such as this… You wish to make me happy don't you?"

"Of course," Alois answered. "More than anything…"

"Then do this for me," Claude explained, softly pushing back Alois' well… now Ciel's hair.

"Okay," Alois answered.

"Perfect," Claude smiled and Alois felt his heart skip a beat. He was smiling and… for once… It was directed at him!

"No!" Ciel snapped clamoring to his fee only to be pulled back down the next second by more of his damn cords. He fell to his knees, the web wrapping around his wrists, ankles and neck.

"I won't be removing that cord again, so you're welcome to kill yourself now if you wish," Claude said. "However I'm not sure if you dying from the broken agreement will be more painful than you gagging on your own blood or not, but I'll leave the choice to you…"

With that he picked Alois up and took off with him, with speed only demons possessed.

Ciel sighed. He was going to die… There was no getting around it. He was going to die here. Today…

Surprisingly that didn't bother him so much what did bother him… There had to be some kind of repercussion for the demon as well. Sebastian's forming a contract with someone other than him would kill him… So then what would it do to the demon? Would he die as well? Or did it only affect the human? Demons were so obsessed with deals and contracts. Surely they would make a punishment for the demon as well…

* * *

Sebastian was looking at the map in his throne room, there were only a handful of places he had not yet searched, "I guess, I'll try here next," he said placing a dart over top the area indicated. The sun would be up in about an hour and he would not return again until nightfall.

He turned heading to the door when it opened and… Ciel was there. Ciel was standing there breathing hard like he had been running.

"Ciel…" Sebastian said in disbelief.

Hannah who had seated herself upon the windowsill since Claude left, looked up at the name. No way? Missing all this time and suddenly he just strolls in? She jumped down as Sebastian ran to him.

"Ciel, what… where have you been?" he asked looking him over. He could smell him. Ciel's soul, Ciel's scent. It was him…

"Uh… Claude captured me…" he explained. "I… I was able to escape when Claude returned with Alois' cat…"

"You're here…" Sebastian said. After searching all that time he was finally… They could finally end this story. But first he would have to fill his ears with pretty words he wanted to hear… "Ciel, I'm sorry. You mean so much more than just a meal to me…"

"No, I know… It's okay. I… I wanted to form a contract with you…" he answered. "Now before Claude comes to look for me again…"

Sebastian smiled. "Alright then… Prepare for the ceremony!"

Once again the demons hurried about preparing. The candles were put in place around the circle and the demons surrounded the contract symbol upon the floor. He placed a hand over Ciel's eye...

Hannah blinked at the scene. Something was different from last time… Something didn't feel the same…

"Ciel," Sebastian said softly. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

Ciel looked up at him, his blue eyes large a shimmering in the candlelight, "Yes…"

Finally, the next chapter would begin, they could finish this terrible story, and then… they would get back to their lives. After he killed the Undertaker of course, that goes without saying. He certainly couldn't let that reaper live after putting his soul through so much…

Suddenly Sebastian felt a stabbing pain in his chest he gasped pulling back from Ciel whose temporary seal was now glowing bright. The demons encircling them suddenly began to whisper and the main doors to the palace opened. Claude walked in smiling. "Well, looks like you screwed up," Claude said softly eying him with his cold golden eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian grinned clutching his chest. "Ciel's forever out of your reach now. I've sealed our contract…"

"Yes, you sealed a contract with…," Claude walked over to _Ciel_ grabbing the scarf around his neck which he pulled off. He handed it to Sebastian. "…Alois."

The scent of his soul… it had been coming from this cloth…

"You're not…" Sebastian glared at him. "Where is CIEL!"

Claude grinned. He pulled out a butter knife from his pocked which he threw at the map into the dead center of one of the areas he had not yet checked. "You'll find Ciel there… Or what's left of him…"

With fury in every fiber of the demons being he took off running moving so fast the trees became nothing more than blurs out the corner of his eye. Then ahead he saw an abandoned palace and skidded to a stop before it. Heading around the crumbling wall he saw him…

* * *

"Claude!" Hannah snapped. "What have you done?"

"I can't take Ciel this chapter it seems... So I am ending him. We'll move on and I'll try again next chapter," Claude explained.

"What are you talking about," Hannah snapped. "We can't end the chapter now the whole point of the story was that Sebastian make a contract with Ciel, and now you've ruined that!"

Claude turned to her frowning, "Now who says that's the plot..."

"Claude..."

He turned at the mention of his name looking down at Alois (still in the form of Ciel's body).

"What are you talking about? What do you mean, you'll try again? I thought that you and I were..." he reached out to grab Claude's sleeve only he turned walking towards the door. Alois looked hurt by the reaction...

"As of now, I no longer have any interest in your soul," he explained leaving the throne room. Alois looked hurt. The other demons looked furious at the fact that their Demon King had been tricked. They suddenly surrounded Alois with every intent to kill until Hannah stepped forward.

"Leave him be!" she snapped her red eyes glowing angrily. Out of fear they backed off and she turned to Alois apparently still looking frightening for he fell back and moved to the wall burying his face in his arms.

"Hey," she said softly. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you…"

* * *

Ciel was seated on the ground his legs out to either side. His ankles and wrists bound to the ground, and webbing around his neck that spanned to the walls. He knew what this stuff was. It was the same thread Claude had produced at that Party Alois had held… That stuff was sharp as… _Damn it_…

"Ciel!" he hurried over falling before him he cupped his face in his hands lifting it up slightly, being very careful as to not let the threads cut him any deeper than they already had. The only trace of Ciel's soul he could sense was that of what was floating around throughout the book. He couldn't sense anything coming from this body, "Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, "Sabas—"

He winced when he tried to move. "Hold still," Sebastian told him.

"You're late…" Ciel whispered weakly.

The familiar line… He wasn't sure if it was coincidence or if maybe Ciel's actual self was trying to contact him somehow. He didn't even know if it were possible. As if it mattered right now…

"My sincerest apologies my Lord," he answered just as softly.

"Phew!" a voice from behind him sighed. Sebastian turned to find Grell rounding the corner looking exhausted. "Man Bassey you sure can run…"

"Perfect! Grell, use your scythe and cut the threads," Sebastian demanded.

"Now wait just a minute! I have done far too much with far too little reward and I am—" he paused when he noticed the serious look on Sebastian's face. "Oh alright…"

He pulled out his scythe revving the engine he cut the threads binding Ciel and Ciel fell forward into Sebastian's chest.

"Ciel…"

"I'm supposed to be dead," Ciel said softly.

_You are_, Sebastian thought to himself. Though he didn't say the words out loud… Ciel's soul was gone from within this form. Meaning Ciel no longer existed for this chapter. After everything!

"I can feel it, it's gone," Ciel said pulling back from him. "Serve Alois as your new contract okay..."

"No, you were my intended contract and I will server you like I was supposed to…" Sebastian explained though all the while cursing in his head. He had failed twice in one Chapter. How the hell was possible?

Ciel breathed a hallow laugh at that. "You're an idiot. Demons don't make contracts without something in return… I don't have anything to give you anymore…"

Sebastian sighed. This was too true to deny. He could no longer sense Ciel's soul within this body. But... Ciel was here. He was tangible. Which was much better than serving an imaginary and non-existent Master wasn't it? Yes... Even if they were trapped in this chapter forever. Ciel's existence still gave their contract outside of the book some meaning. Was this what Hannah meant when she said their existence has meaning. He did not like the idea but serving a souless Master was better than the shame of a contract so utterly failed...

The moon was setting again… "Ugh, damn it," Ciel sighed.

"What?" Sebastian asked and followed his gaze up to the moon. The moon? What did Ciel care about the… A bright light from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned back. Ciel was glowing…

"Ciel?"

When the light disappeared what remained was the small kitten. Only both eyes were opened. Sebastian blinked at him. He was that cat from before... He smiled reaching forward he cupped his small head feeling the soft fur. Perhaps this existence did have some meaning after all...

"I think, you're enough for me," Sebastian said smiling at him as he got to his feet. "As for Claude… I think, I'll kill him…"

Oh yes he would kill him... He would have to wait until he saved Ciel, but then... That demon would pay dearly for hurting his soul as he had... Sebastian began making his way back noticing how Ciel looked annoyed at that for some reason but since he couldn't answer he let Sebastian hold him close, was he keeping him because of this form he was in now, or did he actually want to keep him? Ciel found himself wondering...

"Hey you two! Quit acting like you're the only two people in the world!" Grell snapped furiously running after them.

* * *

"Go away! I'm not Ciel, I'm sorry," he snapped refusing to look up.

"I know you're not Ciel," Hannah said smiling she sat down next to him and patted his head in an effort to make him look up. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Alois asked peeking out from above his sleeve.

She nodded, "I would love nothing more than to completely cherish you…" Leaning forward she kissed his forehead and bright light erupted around them. She had only intended to soothe him. How was this ending the chapter? She looked at Alois' face, smiling weakly at her until the light filled every crevice and space until all in the world was blinded by it…

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the support. It really makes me want to keep writing...**

**This chapter is particularly important because Sebastian is just starting to look at Ciel as something more than just a soul... So we'll be seeing a lot more SebastianXCiel moments in the future and we'll slowly get to watch a Demon's desire go from food to love or as close as demons can get. XD**


	7. Where the Souls are Kept

**So occasionally I'm going to write a bit on what Ciel and Alois are thinking from the place where their souls ended up. I may do this more often if I decide I like it or not. But there are hints to the next story in here. XD **

* * *

**Where the Souls are Kept...**

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes. There was a light directly above him. He was laying on his back in quite a bit of pain, and his body felt heavy like the gravity here was twice as strong, or maybe he was just twice as weak. Lifting up his arm his sleeve fell down slightly and could see cuts upon his arm, and a chain of black fog at his wrists. What was going on…

He was… He had been with Elizabeth and then they had found themselves in some dessert place, and then all that shit with Claude… He frowned. Stupid Sebastian why hadn't he saved him earlier, just what did their contract mean if he wasn't going to protect him? But… he hadn't had a contract then… It was so confusing he would close his eyes and he was living a different life. The same people he knew was there but it wasn't his life. Then he opened them to darkness other than the spotlight above him. He turned his head noticing another spot light off in the distance.

Elizabeth was doubled over clutching a bleeding stomach and crying.

"Lizzy…" he gasped.

Her hair was falling over her face and tears were falling from her eyes. She was shaking…

Ciel tried to get up but that proved impossible a moment later. He himself was too wounded. So he called her name again, "Lizzy!"

"She can't hear you."

The voice came from above him. Alois was lying on the floor too their heads so close together they could have reached their arms up and touched each other's hands.

"What do you mean she can't?" Ciel asked.

"She can't hear you… None of them can…"

Looking around Ciel saw others. His servants, Elizabeth's family, some near-strangers who had drifted into his life for a time…

"I was hoping you would wake up eventually," Alois said frowning slightly. "I really wanted someone to talk to."

"Tsk…" Ciel sighed. He couldn't believe this. All this was happening because of that damn book...

"I close my eyes and I can see stone. I'm in a church of some kind," Alois said reaching up touching his forehead where it was bleeding, "Where are you?"

Ciel closed his eyes. He seemed to be in a wooded area, the sunlight trickling through the open areas in the leaves. He was looking up at the sky when something called his attention making him look back down and Ciel found he was sitting on… He frowned. He was sitting on Sebastian's stomach though Sebastian was dressed like someone out of the midlevel era. He put a hand on the side of Ciel's face which he himself could feel. He opened his eyes quickly, from the memories he could recall from this life this wasn't an unusual occurrence. _Damn him…_

"Where are you?" Alois asked again.

"In the woods," he answered without telling the whole truth.

"Doesn't it feel strange? I know you just woke up but I've been awake. You remember them right? The lives you already lived," Alois asked.

"Yeah," Ciel answered thinking back on them.

"Do you think those memories will stay when we get out of here?" Alois asked him.

"How should I know?" Ciel snapped he was already annoyed by all these memories. It was getting confusing and it made his head hurt to think about them. His father had been alive in that one and he had memories of playing with him as a child before the demons had escaped Hell, and he knew they weren't his memories because his father hadn't had a lot of time to play with him when he was a kid because he was always working. Then he had memories of his father too in the Arabic world where he had sent him to the Palace and… Both his mother and father had been alive in the last life and they had died again. He had had to relive losing them again… His chest started hurting just thinking about it. _It's not real_… He told himself. It's stupid getting upset over something that isn't real…

They all weren't his memories and yet, they were so clear and vivid in his mind, and now every time he closed his eyes he saw this other life, and he had these other memories of an entire life in this new world he was being forced to live through once again.

"I hope they do," Alois said softly. "I can't stop thinking about Luca and…"

"And…?" Ciel asked. He wasn't really happy about having Alois to talk to but it was better than no one…

"Claude sure worked really hard to keep you didn't he…"

"Tsk, as if I want to talk about that—" Ciel snapped. Those were memories he really didn't want to recall. He was furious with Sebastian for not saving him sooner and… What hell was up with the turning into a cat? Seriously!? A cat… He was allergic to them after all. Of all the pets in the world a cat was his least favorite.

"I can't help but wonder why though… Why do the demons find you so appealing?" Alois asked his voice sounding hurt. Indeed his heart like his head felt injured. His heart seemed to ache with every beat.

"Who cares," Ciel snapped. "If we're going to worry about anything we should be trying to find a way out of here…"

Alois frowned, "Yeah, I guess you're right. There is nothing we can do here though… We'll just have to live out the lives right?"

"…" Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian took out a length of rope and bound his hands together… His eyes shot open again and he scoffed._ What the hell did that demon think he was doing to him_? Frowning he chose to stare at the darkness rather than close his eyes. He could feel himself blushing though and he really wasn't sure if it was him blushing or if it was the Ciel of that world blushing...

* * *

**Because this is just a little insert it's not being held to my 10,000 word minimum because I don't think you'll want to read 10,000 words on Ciel and Alois simply talking. So...  
**

**Thanks for all the love guys! I hope you continue to enjoy.**


End file.
